Come Spy with Me
by DaisyDay
Summary: Lee and Amanda go rogue. (Enough said.) Early season 2
1. Chapter 1

.

Scarecrow and Mrs. King

Come Spy with Me

Chapter 1

It was 10 am when Amanda pulled into the Texaco gas station, like she did on most Tuesdays, her once-a-week fill-up.

Ding!Ding!

The bell signaled that her station wagon had parked at the two-pump full-service island. She knew she should really learn how to self-pump her gas because nowadays, some people were already learning how to do that, but she was used to the idea that the attendant would come out to not only fill her gas tank, but clean her car windows, and check her oil and tires as well.

Automatically she rolled down her window as she heard footsteps approaching. Expecting to hear a Texaco employee greeting her, she started getting her wallet out of her purse just as she heard a familiar male voice greeting her.

"Hi!"

Amanda froze as her eyes became as large as saucers.

That voice sounded _strangely_ like Lee!

She almost didn't want to turn around. Today was her day off and she didn't want to be reminded of work. After all, she had chores to do today, like cleaning, laundry and grocery shopping! But then, she wistfully hoped, maybe it wasn't Lee and the explanation was that every male was beginning to sound like him.

Wait. That was a _worse_ explanation. Amanda made the decision that no matter what, she would try to put on good manners. Slowly she turned her head left towards the rolled-down window, and sure enough, Lee Stetson was smiling down on her, dressed as a gas station employee.

 _Must keep in control_. This time she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her confused. She swallowed hard.

"Lee, hello, Lee."

She said it as if it were an everyday occurrence. Lee had a huge smirk on his face as he pointed to the emblem on his shirt.

"Name's Hector, Miss," he grinned, obviously enjoying all of this.

Another one of his surprise disguises. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"Well, _Hector_ ," she emphasized, letting him know it was a ridiculous-sounding name for him, "what is it that you want?"

"Isn't it the other way around?" he asked lightly, "shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_ what you want _?_ "

"Excuse me?" Amanda was momentarily confused.

To Lee, the spy business was usually considered very serious, so something as silly as catching Amanda off guard _always_ made his day.

"Fill 'er up, unleaded regular, Miss?" he asked, looking and sounding very much like a gas station employee.

Amanda then realized she wasn't talking to Lee, the spy; she was talking Hector, the gas station attendant.

"Um, yes, unleaded will be fine, _Hector._ "

With a smirk, Lee left to fill up her car. When he went to put the pump nozzle in her tank, she stuck her head out the window and looking towards the back of her station wagon, she yelled at Lee, "and also...don't forget to clean my window!" Then thinking that she sounded rather harsh, she added, "- _please_!"

Standing at her gas tank area, Lee's expression didn't change, "Yes, Miss, I'll check under your vehicle's hood, right away!"

 _What? Didn't she say she wanted her window cleaned?_

She protested, "No, I didn't say-"

But he had casually passed by her car window was already heading towards the front of her car.

Popping open the hood of her car, she could tell from the noise that he was checking her oil. It was a mere seconds later when he leaned his head sideways, away from the hood, so he could see and talk to her.

"Miss, you might want to come out here," he yelled out, "I'd like to show you the dipstick."

"I _bet_ you do!" Amanda responded irritably as she opened her car door to join him. It was hard, however, to remain upset with him for too long, even with that playful smug expression plastered on his face. There was just something so earnest about him. And if she were to be honest with herself, this was rather fun, in an irritating kind of way; just like the times he popped up unexpectedly in her backyard.

As she stood next to him, he swung around her way in order to present her dipstick, which he had laid out on a oiled-stained rag.

"So what do you think?" he quizzed her, "shall I put a quart in?"

She peered at the oil measuring stick, "I don't think it's necessary. It shows I have _more_ than enough oil!" she insisted.

His smile told her that he approved of her answer, "Seems to me that no one will _ever_ be able to con you into the purchase of oil when you don't need it, will they, Amanda?"

 _He's not the only one who can be clever,_ she thought, as she folded her arms.

She corrected him, "The name is _Miss_...remember?"

He gave a half-bow, and it was rather endearing. She hated that she thought that.

"I stand corrected, _Miss,_ "he graciously conceded.

He then shoved the dipstick back where it belonged.

"So why did you call me out here if I had enough oil?" she wanted to know, "I hope you're not going to tell me that because I didn't buy any oil, I won't be getting a free glass with my fill up," she warned him.

That made the corners of his mouth playfully turn up.

"I wasn't aware that you collected the glasses, _Miss,_ but I can arrange for you to actually have _a set of_ _four_ if you'd like," Lee said, which made Amanda brighten up. She knew Mother would be so pleased if she could bring home an entire _set_ of free glassware.

She unfolded her arms, "Can you really do that, Le-...Sir? Arrange for me to have an entire set?"

"You'd be amazed at what the government is capable of doing, Amanda," Lee told her, "in fact, I've always thought the government is like a gas station: You think you're getting full service, but not only does it end up being self-serve, but you also end up getting some very bad gas!"

Despite herself, Amanda laughed.

"You know, Lee, I'm beginning to think you being a grease monkey suits you perfectly!" she declared, now feeling relaxed. Although she said it in a teasing way, she found the little oil smudge on his cheek rather appealing. Then she blushed for even thinking that.

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on quitting my day job," he admitted, wiping his dirtied hands on the oil stained rag and putting it in his back pocket.

She shook her head in amazement, "First I see you in disguise at a train station, then it's a fast food place, then a grocery store and now a gas station. I think you've covered all the professions by now!"

"You know what they say about me; Jack of all trades, master of _all!_ " he teased.

"Hmmph!" Amanda grunted and now was curious as to why he was here, "For such an elaborate ruse, Lee, you must _really_ need my help."

All playfulness on his face was suddenly wiped away.

"Actually you're right about that, Amanda." he stated in all seriousness, "I do need your help."

Amanda stood taller and her demeanor became solemn, too.

"O- _kaay_ ," she nodded, "I'm listening."

"Amanda, I need you to help me get into the Smithsonian," he quickly blurted out.

That didn't sound so hard to her.

"The Smithsonian?" she furrowed her forehead, "You mean, the museum, don't you?"

" _Yes_ ss, the museum," he agreed sardonically, "Do you know of any other Smithsonian? Smithsonian Gas Station, perhaps?"

She thinned her lips.

"Being sarcastic will not win points with me, Lee!"

 _She was right,_ he thought to himself.

Lee knew at times he should treat Amanda better, but he hated the thought that although he was a world-class spy, he needed the help of a housewife from Arlington. But she was perfect for the job because she had great common sense, and most of all, he could trust her with his discretion.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Amanda," he paused, and then looked very sincere, "Yes, it is the Smithsonian museum we are discussing and I would like your assistance...so will you do it? Help me?"

It was rare that Lee is so nice to her, but still she was cautious. There had to be more to this.

"Let's say I _do_ decide to help you," Amanda cautiously proposed, "in what capacity do I help you get into the Smithsonian? Do you need me to...oh, I don't know...buy you an admissions ticket for you?"

"Not quite," Lee told her, "I could certainly buy my own ticket if I wanted to."

Strange that he didn't go into details and expected her to guess.

"Oh, okay..." she said, thinking again, "then, do you need me to help you get in by posing as your d-" she paused, intending to say the word 'date', but the word got caught in her throat.

"...accomplice," he confirmed quickly, "yes, Amanda, you would be an accomplice in helping me to get me inside the Smithsonian."

"Accomplice," she repeated, feeling relieved, among other emotions, as her eyes glanced down before it met his again, "tell me more on how I will be an accomplice on your mission."

Lee was glad that at least she didn't shoot his idea down.

Suddenly they heard a voice yelling to Lee in the distance and they both turned in the direction of the station's garage area.

"Hey Hector!" the gas station boss yelled out, "Get back to work and leave the lady alone!"

Lee turned back to Amanda, "Maybe I should show my prowess with the ladies and kiss you in front of him."

She gave him a hard, threatening look, "Don't you dare!"

He chuckled and gave her a wink, "I'm teasing, Amanda!"

Turning back towards the garage, he gave a thumbs-up to the boss, "Come on, Lar, let me use my charm here! The ladies love a man in uniform!"

"Hmmph!" Larry grunted disgustedly and pretended to dismiss the comment as he turned and left for the repair garage, although his mouth was curved slightly into a smile.

Amanda now turned her attention back to Lee.

"But, Lee, why would you need my help getting into a museum anyway?"

 _Here comes the hard part,_ Lee thought, taking in a deep breath, _he had to approach this very delicately._

"Amanda, I need your help because I need to enter the museum... at an unusual time."

Amanda tilted her head, "You mean before it opens?"

" _Noooo..._ quite the opposite, in fact. I need to get in during the dead of the night, maybe around midnight."

Amanda looked puzzled as she pondered his words.

"Is the museum even opened that late?"

Lee shook his head, " _Noooo..._ " and he didn't elaborate; instead, he waited for her to figure it out.

And it didn't take her long, for her face suddenly became expressive.

"Ohhhhh," Amanda's eyes were round with realization, "Lee, are you saying," she looked cautiously about and then leaned over and whispered... _you're_ _breaking_ _into the Smithsonian..._ _illegally?_ _"_

In a gesture of 'maybe', his head tilted back and forth sideways.

"I wouldn't _quite_ put it that way, Amanda," he stated calmly, "let's just say we'll be doing secret government work _quietly_ at a location we weren't invited to."

She couldn't believe it. The Smithsonian. The largest museum complex in the world. The federal institution that housed such famous artifacts as Edison's light bulb, the Ruby slippers from The Wizard of Oz, and the Hope Diamond. The place known as the "Nation's Attic." _That's_ the place Lee expects to break into illegally? With her help _?_

Her _law-abiding_ help?

She searched his face to see if perhaps he was joking, but there was only a questioning interest in her answer. She wanted to say no, but if Lee wanted her to do it, it must be for the good of the Agency; for the good of the United States.

"When?" she asked, trustingly.

Lee let out his breath;he hadn't even realized he had been holding it.

"Soon," he stated with certainty, "very soon."

"Alright," she agreeably said.

This was great; this was fantastic. Lee just knew he could rely on her. Always.

"Thank you, Amanda," he gratefully told her, and then added, "so...is there anything else you need to know from me right now?"

"Yes, there is," she acknowledged,"I just need to know... when will I get the set of free glassware you had promised me?"

.

.

 _Hello everyone! I've been working on this story for awhile; hope you enjoy Lee and Amanda's lighthearted adventure. I'll try to keep as canon to the show as possible._

 _Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

Chapter 2

After her car was filled with gas and the set of glassware given to her, they had arranged to meet at Amanda's backyard later that night. The last thing Amanda said before she drove away was, "Just make sure you don't come too early."

.

(Later that night)

As they stood in the backyard, Lee had just arrived and was about to tell Amanda why they had to break into the Smithsonian, when they both heard her mother calling from upstairs.

"Amaaanda!" Dotty's voice was loud and clear, "Where are you? The boys need help with their homework!"

Amanda turned her head in the direction of Dotty's voice. She knew that she had to get back in, for there would be no reason for her to be in the backyard past 8 pm.

She regrettably turned back to Lee.

"That's Mother," she stated the obvious, "I guess I better go in. I told you not to come too early."

Lee didn't want to admit to her that the reason he came early was he couldn't wait to see her again. The moonlight shimmered down on them as they ruefully realized they would not be able to talk tonight. It seemed that they always had time to say hello, but were frequently robbed of their goodbyes. Lee tried not to look disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry about arriving so early, I just couldn't wait to see you..." he quickly corrected himself, "...for, uh, the reveal of the plans, but I see now that my timing is off, " he said sheepishly, "Billy will inform you about the rest of the unlawful covert operation tomorrow at work."

She blinked once, "Unlawful covert operation?"

He liked how the moonlight skimmed over her face, softening it.

"Yeah, so don't forget to wear your _cloak-and-dagger_ trenchcoat to the meeting," he teased, with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Amanda recalled what a novice she had been when she had shown up for their first night's rendezvous at the Jefferson Memorial, wrapped in a belted trenchcoat, so many months ago.

"Oh, well... I only wear _that_ particular spy coat during 'legal' secret missions!" she sarcastically explained.

"Touche," he smiled, liking how at times she could be adorable, "Good night, Amanda."

She liked how she could see his dimples, even in the half-darkened moonlight.

" _Have a good night, Lee,_ " Amanda whispered, excitement showing in her eyes in anticipation of tomorrow.

Quickly turning, she headed towards the house. Amanda preferred not seeing him leave, but instead only heard some footsteps quietly fading away behind her. With her hand on the back doorknob, she finally decided to look back just once, towards the spot where Lee had last stood.

Of course, there wasn't a trace of the preeminent spy who frequently visited her in the darkness of the night.

With a regretful sigh, she went back inside the house. Quickly she went upstairs to deal with boys and homework, but later on, when she was alone in her bed, she would let herself drift off with images of spy missions, a certain agent and all the excitement this new covert operation promised.

.

Lee was right.

This was definitely a covert operation, for when Amanda arrived at Billy Melrose's office the next morning, she noticed the blinds were already closed and Francine had locked the office door after Amanda had arrived, before sitting herself back down.

"Good morning, everyone!" Amanda said cheerfully, as she entered, before taking a seat.

Billy and Francine responded in kind. When Amanda turned to face Lee, her smile seemed to sparkle.

Lee had been casually sitting, waiting for the meeting to begin, but upon Amanda's arrival, his heartbeat seemed to reverberate in every part of his body, which surprised him. He had just seen her late last night, but she managed to look remarkably refreshed for someone who ran a busy household, in addition to working a dangerous job while never losing her upbeat demeanor.

Billy was the first to address her.

"I'm sure, Amanda, you must be wondering while we're meeting in such a cryptic manner."

"The thought had occurred to me, Sir," Amanda admitted respectfully, "but I assumed it had to do something with the Smithsonian?"

Billy showed surprised, "I see word gets around, despite my locking the door and closing the blinds," he stated sardonically.

"My, my," added a smirking Francine, "it's amazing how a housewife could gleam such classified information on her own. The only possible way that could happen is if she pilfered the files, or if perhaps she used her feminine wiles to get the information from someone already involved in the mission," she gave Lee an acerbic glance.

"Can it, Francine," Lee stated brusquely as he turned to Billy, "Go on, Billy, with your explanation."

"Don't mind that I do," Billy agreed, bringing the group back to the assignment on hand, "Although Scarecrow has already been advised of the situation, Francine and Amanda need to be brought up to speed on this mission. To put it as succinctly as possible, I have assigned Lee to break into the Smithsonian."

Francine looked surprised.

"Lee will be illegally breaking into the illustrious Smithsonian Museum?" she raised an eyebrow, "Wellll, I just might report Lee to law officials myself!"

Lee chose to ignore the comment, while Amanda showed concern when she addressed Billy.

"Sir, why is Lee breaking into the Smithsonian?"

"I'm sure you and Francine have heard of the 'Faberge Eggs'?" he rhetorically asked, "They were a limited number of elaborately jeweled eggs created by Peter Faberge for the Russian Tsars as Easter gifts for their wives and mothers between the years 1885 to 1916. About 50 of them were made, although only 42 have survived. One of them is known as the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg, given to Hans Christina Anderson, who had been occasionally summoned to tell stories to the Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna of Denmark when she were a child."

"I remember reading about that particular Egg when Philip studied Russian history in school," Amanda added, "the Fairy Tale Egg was arguably considered the most beautiful of the Imperial Eggs, enameled with gold and pearls all around, topped by a lavish diamond Imperial crown. And inside contained a miniature fairy tale book, covered from front to back with rose diamonds."

"That's the one I'm referring to," Billy nodded.

"So, Billy, how much is this egg worth?" Francine asked.

"Roughly 20 million dollars," estimated Billy, "and the price will increase even more since the Russian government is determined to retrieve all of the Imperial Eggs back from the various individuals or institutions who have housed them. And once they've gathered all The Imperial Eggs together in one collection, the value will skyrocket, making its value almost priceless."

"Makes sense the Russians would want their valuable Imperial Eggs back," Amanda asked, "so what is the problem, Sir? Is the U.S. refusing to give back the Imperial Fairy Tale Egg?"

"Not at all, Amanda," Billy explained, "as you are aware, the United States has had a very strained relationship with the Soviet Union. We are anxious to make amends with them, especially amid rumors circulating that some of their larger republics want government dissolution from Russia. So when the Russians requested the immediate return of their Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from the museum, we naturally wanted to comply, as a sign of good faith between the two tenuous nations."

Francine shrugged, "Then our government should just give it to them."

"If it were that easy," Lee continued, "although the Director of the Smithsonian has readily agreed to return it, the problem is that neither the U.S. President nor the Director is aware that the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg that is currently displayed in the museum is a fake! The real one had been stolen from the Smithsonian eight years ago, but the FBI never disclosed that fact but instead, had diligently elected to cover up the blunder ever since."

Amanda was stumped, "Why would the FBI do that?"

"It's a matter of pride, Amanda," Lee answered, "The FBI can't admit that the nation's most prestigious and secure museum was broken into, especially with the White House and the U.S Capitol merely a hop, skip and a jump distance away from FBI Headquarters. So after all these years, the FBI still has no lead in the case, so that's when they contacted us. And I came up with this plan."

"So the plan is to replace the fake Imperial Egg with the real one?" Amanda asked, "but do we know the location of the authentic one? Do we know who stole it?"

"Unfortunately, no, "Billy shook his head, "and that's where you three come in."

"You're kidding, right?" Francine asked, "you want us to first find who stole the Imperial Egg, despite the FBI being unsuccessful for eight years, and then afterwards, we have to break into the Smithsonian, of all places, to replace the fake one with the real one?"

"I never said it would be easy," Billy told a flabbergasted Francine.

"Excuse me, Sir," Amanda addressed him, "how are Francine and I involved in this?"

"That's up to how Lee wants to utilize you both since he's heading up this operation. This will be considered an unclassified top secret mission," Billy explained, giving her an encouraging smile, before his face turned serious again, "So much so in fact, that if any of you are caught and killed, the government and this Agency will disavow any knowledge of your actions."

Francine smirked, "Is this the part where the tape recorder self -destructs?"

Lee, Amanda and Billy turned to looked questionably at her.

That was not the reaction Francine had expected.

"You're kidding, _right_?" she asked as she put her hand on her hips, "That line is straight from the TV show, _Mission Impossible_! _"_ When they still looked stumped, she cleared her throat and repeated the intro verbatim," _As always, should you or any of your IM force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Jim. This tape will self-destruct in five seconds'."_

"You know what she's talking about?" Billy asked, looking at Lee and Amanda.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders while Lee furrowed his brow.

"I don't know," he said, "but I'm curious...if there was a tape that self-destructed after revealing the mission, what if you hadn't gotten all the information you needed the first time? It would be too late then, because the tape would have already been destroyed, right?"

"What?" Francine asked, "and I truly mean it... _what_?"

Amanda added, "I'm personally not aware of that show, Francine, because I only watch what the boys and Mother watch, which are cowboy or dinosaur shows," she explained and then sensibly asked, "but if the show is called _Mission Impossible_ , does that mean they _fail_ each week on the show?"

" _Forget_ I ever mentioned the show!" she threw her arms up and gave up by changing the subject, "Anyway...how much time do we have to locate the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg AND break into the most secure museum in the world?"

Billy looked serious, "Less than two weeks."

"Any chance we can have more time?" Francine immediately asked.

"No, so you need to work quickly, for time is of the utmost importance," Billy said, "The reason why is that approximately two weeks from now, Russian Ambassador Boris Kozlow will come to DC in his private plane to personally transport the Fairy Tale Egg back to Moscow."

"I'm not too worried about the time frame," Lee said confidently.

"Oh, just one more thing," Billy added.

"...but I AM worried about that _one more thing_ you're about to mention," Lee added.

"It's just some small detail, really," Billy told him, "when Russian Ambassador Kozlow arrives, their government's antiquities expert will accompany him in order to inspect the Imperial Egg for its authenticity. If this particular Imperial Egg is discovered as a fraud, it will spark an international catastrophe, with the Russians possibly retaliating aggressively against us. Naturally, I'm counting on you three to not let that happen."

"So we're basically saving the two most powerful countries from an outbreak of war with one another," Francine stated sarcastically, "but really, no stress there!"

"Don't worry, I think I know what I need to do," Lee stood and looked at Amanda, "Come on, Amanda."

Amanda widened her eyes as she pointed to herself, "Me?"

Lee half smiled at her surprise, "Yes, you. I'm going to need you for the first part of this mission immediately. But don't worry, I'll try and keep your part to a minimum. After all, my...I mean the _Agency's_ first duty is to make sure to keep ALL our civilians safe."

She looked appreciatively at him, "Thank you for having confidence in me, Lee," she said gratefully.

"So let's get on it, shall we?" Lee asked, anxious to start the mission.

"Yes! Of course!" she enthused as she stood, "Goodbye, Sir...Francine," she politely said farewell as Lee escorted her out of the office.

Billy and Francine watched them until they had left the bullpen.

Francine folded her arms as she questioned her boss, "You ever get the feeling, Billy, that something is going on between those two?"

Billy sagely said, "I don't think it's any of our business, Francine."

 _"Still.._." Francine thought, contemplatively, "Lee and Amanda seem ... total opposites."

"Let's put it this way, Francine," Billy opinioned, with a slight smile "if they were alike, then one of them would be deemed unnecessary, wouldn't they?"

"Hmmph!" Francine guffawed at his comment.

.

.

 _Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Not Her Kind of Place

Chapter 3

Amanda had been busy the next day cleaning the house, running errands and baking an apple pie for the International Day celebration in Jamie's classroom. Luckily Mother would be picking up the boys from school afterwards so that she could meet up with Lee in the afternoon.

They had met at the Agency and now Lee was driving her to their destination in his Corvette.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me where we're headed," Amanda told him as she sat on the passenger side of the car, "I don't think this is one of those _need to know_ kind of times since I am right in the middle of all this already. I think I deserve to know where we are going and why."

Lee looked tentative. Whenever he was slightly agitated, he would tighten his lips, causing his jaw bone to convulse. He wasn't aware that he did that, of course, but Amanda certainly noticed it and usually found it appealing.

Except now, when she needed answers.

"Lee, just because you're quiet, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop asking to get answers."

"You're right, you _should_ know," Lee admitted, as he stopped at the signal, "and truthfully, I've been reluctant to tell you where we're headed."

His comment caused Amanda head to turn slowly to look at him as the car pulled forward, closer to the intended destination.

"There are only two reasons why you would be reluctant to tell me where we're headed," she commented knowingly.

"Really?" he asked, curiously, "and what are they?"

" _One,_ either the _mission_ is too dangerous for me," she reasoned, "or _two_ , _I'm_ too dangerous for the mission!"

Lee worked hard to hide his smile.

"Good try, but you're not even close."

"Then what, Lee?"

He gave a frustrated sigh. She deserved to know and he plans to tell her...indirectly.

"It's just that I didn't want to tell you..." Lee had to do some quick thinking, "because where we're going is dirty work. And I knew you wouldn't like it. Believe me."

His words echoed in her memory bank.

 _Where had she heard those words before?_

"A dirty job?" Amanda repeated, looking baffled.

She continued to try and remember, "what kind of dirty j-...ohhhhhhh," she had interrupted herself as awful memories came flooding back to her now. She faced forward and recognized the familiar street, "You don't mean..."

Lee made a right hand turn into the structure's parking lot.

"Yes, I do," he told her, bracing himself for her objections, now that they had arrived.

Dread filled Amanda's head.

"Oh, noooo, Lee..."

Lee parked, turned off the engine and turned to face her.

He had to convince her; he had to make it work.

"Now, Amanda, I had already warned you that you wouldn't like it..." he began.

She was having a hard time controlling her frustrations so she closed her eyes momentarily, "Ooooh, Lee...why this place again? _Why?_ "

Amanda looked back out the window, hoping it was a nightmare and she would soon awaken, but no. Lee had parked his car once again at the place called, _Club Mud_ , the mud wrestling establishment owned by Lee's confidential informant, Augie Swann.

Of all the places in the whole wide world...

"Look, Amanda, I understand if you don't want to go in there," Lee said, gesturing with his head towards the wrestling place. He seemed to be talking very fast, "but the truth of the matter is, if anyone knows who had stolen the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg years ago, it would be Augie. I've already tried to talk with him yesterday about it, but he, unfortunately holds a grudge against me."

"Really? A grudge against you?" Amanda sardonically asked, "I can't imagine why!"

"Yeah, go figure, right?" he said, ignoring her sarcasm, "You see, about a month ago, I initiated a raid at his establishment because a Middle Eastern Agent was involved in covert drug trafficking and illegal gambling here at this place and it ended with us busting up Augie's joint to arrest the guy. So now he's unhappy with me, just because of that piddly little arrest along with the _slight_ destruction of his place. Who knew Augie could be so sensitive?"

Lee ended it with an awkward shrug.

Amanda remained stubborn,"Sensitive or not, I still don't see how this concerns me!"

"Simply put," he told her, "he won't cooperate with me, so I was hoping YOU could get the information from Augie. We need to get back the real Imperial Egg so that we can switch it with the fake one before the Russian officials arrive. And we don't have much time to find the name of the original thief. That's why I've brought you here, because, surprisingly, Augie has taken a liking to you."

Amanda lifted both her brows questionably.

" _Surprisingly_ he has taken a liking to me?" she inquired, with an offended expression, "Oh, so I suppose _it's a shock_ if someone has taken a liking to me!"

 _Oh boy..._

 _Lee needed to handle this delicately._

"No, Amanda, that's _not_ what I meant!" Lee fast talked, "it's just...I know you would be _great_ at talking to Augie. In fact, you would be... overly great. _Fantastic_ , even! You're very good at making even the most introverted person feel comfortable, so an annoying extrovert like Augie should be a breeze!"

"Welllll," she said, evidently considering all options.

Lee gave her a hopeful look.

She relented, "I suppose. All I can promise you is that I'll try my best with Mr. Swann."

Lee looked relieved.

"That's _good_ , Amanda," he said with a heave. Then he added, "what changed your mind? The excitement of the mission, the knowledge that the Agency would be most appreciative, or that this could improve your work status?"

She leaned in and quietly admitted, " _I'm doing it because you asked me to."_

And, then, without further explanation, she reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

Lee's mouth dropped.

 _That's all it took?_

He'll have to think about that comment later when he was alone.

Right now, they had important work to do.

.

 _The Club Mud Wrestling Bar_ hadn't changed much since the last time Amanda came here. It was dark and shabby, with saloon-like wooden round tables and short chairs. On top of each table was placed a tacky orange bulb with a candle inside of each one. The bar area was off to the side.

The entire place was packed with men, hooting, whistling and drooling over the main event, a plastic square muddy sandbox containing two voluptuous, muddied, bikinied long-haired women who wrestled by pushing, falling, and shoving one another.

Amanda fast-walked through the main area with half-covered eyes, while looking through the little slits of her fingers.

"Hey! Slow _down_ , Amanda!" Lee urged her.

"I will _not_ ," she told him, "If I slow down, you may force me to wait in the main room like you did last time, and I _don't_ want to be slung with mud again in front of those slobbering _men!_ "

She continued walking fast. At last Lee grabbed her by the arm so that he could stop her and look directly at her. She did not look happy.

"Don't worry, Amanda, I won't leave your side this time," he assured her, "and you have my word that you won't be splattered with mud."

"What about those slobbering men?" she gestured towards the boisterous crowd.

"Wellllll..." he hedged, "it _IS_ at a mud wrestling establishment..."

 _"That's it_ _!_ I'm leaving!" she huffed and began to turn around until Lee caught her arm again.

"No! Wait!" he tried again "Don't leave!" then in desperation, he pulled out his ace card, "Remember...you had already said you'd do it for me, didn't you? And you meant it, _right?_ "

He looked at her with beseeching eyes. If he didn't look so sincere and sweet, she'd kick him. But when he looked at her that way, it made her heart soften.

"You don't play fair, Lee!"

Lee felt he could breathe again.

"Think of it like this, Amanda," he told her, "life is unfair to _everyone_ , so therefore that makes life _fair_ for everyone!"

She folded her arms, "Been reading those fortune cookies from Wong's again, haven't you?"

He smiled.

She wasn't quite over her displeasure, but her jesting showed that things were going to be alright between them.

"Come on, Amanda " he said quickly before she changed her mind, "let's go to Augie's office. And the best part is that there's no mud in there."

At least he hoped not.

"Alright..." She relented. She unfolded her arms and continued walking, enabling Lee to place his hand in the small of her back in order to lead her the rest of the way.

Arriving at a closed door, Lee gave a knock.

No answer.

Without invitation Lee unceremoniously forced open the door, and then entered. When he saw it was safe, he allowed Amanda to enter. She came inside and looked around the tiny but messy storage room. It was emptied of people.

"No one's here!" she gladly announced,, "so I guess we can go now," and then proceeded to turn around before Lee caught her arm to turn her back around.

"Not so fast, Amanda," Lee told her.

He was not fooled by the messy, tiny space as he loudly exclaimed, "ALRIGHT, AUGIE, YOU CAN COME OUT OF HIDING FROM BEHIND THE FILE CABINET ...OR I CAN COME _GET_ YOU OUT!"

The only sound they were was their own breathing.

At last, there was a sound of subtle movement and when Amanda looked towards file cabinet, she saw two hands sticking out in surrender mode. Then slowly, Augie emerged from behind the files.

Looking at Lee and then Amanda, his expression turned from one of fear to one of elation.

"Lee? Hey, _Lee!_ Buddy Boy!" Augie's face lit up, as he came around the filing cabinet "Good to see ya! Sorry about the disappearing act just now! You gotta understand; I thought you were a bill collector!"

Then his eyes settled on Amanda as he walked over to her, giving her a good lookover, " _And what do we have here?!_ Hey! I remember you! And you look even prettier _without_ the mud-stains all over your clothes and face!"

Amanda stiffened, "Hello, Mr. Swann."

Augie looked her up and down, "That's _Augie_ to my very good friends," he winked at her as he continued staring at her like how a dog looks at a bone, "My VERY good friends..."

"Augie, that's enough." Lee warned while purposely stepped between Augie and Amanda, as if to shield her.

But Augie continued being his flirtatious self to Amanda, "And what name shall I call _you_ , pretty lady?"

Amanda smiled politely, "You may call me Amanda, Augie."

"Alright, Mandy," he said with familiarity, "so...have you changed your mind about joining my merry band of mud performers?"

Lee interrupted, "Augie..."

But Amanda touched his arm to let Lee know she could handle to situation, "Actually, Augie, we came here to see if you were willing to do something patriotic for your country."

"Yes I would!" Augie sounded excited as he suddenly snapped his fingers, "And I just came up with a _very_ patriotic idea!"

"Ohhh boy," Lee's eyes traveled up to the ceiling.

"Listen to this!" Augie was babbling as he put on his best salesmen-friendly face, "I say we put Mandy here in a red, white and blue bikini! Center stage as a clean soap-and-water kind of mud wrestler! Get it? The clean AND muddy image! Do you see the irony of that? Pretty patriotic, too, right? And this is the kicker...Her _name_ will be...AMERICA!...Picture _this_..." he cleared his throat and spoke out, as if he were an announcer _...La-dies and Gents..._ _intro-duuuucing_ _..._ _A-me-ri-ca the Beau-ti-ful!"_

He looked so pleased with himself, "So? _Whatayathink_ , you two?"

"It's..." Amanda tried not to blanch since they needed Augie's cooperation, "not quite me, Augie. In fact, not quite anyone living on earth. Ever. But thank you."

"Augie!" Lee berated him in an agitated tone, "a _salacious_ job interview is NOT the reason why I brought Amanda here!"

"I didn't say it was!" Augie pointed out, "It's just an added bonus!"

"Augie, I have an idea, " Amanda suggested, "perhaps if we could go to your office instead of ...standing here in this utility closet, we could discuss the reason of our visit."

"This IS my office," he said, sounding slightly defensive.

"Oh!" Amanda blushed, knowing she wasn't doing a very good job of winning Augie over, "I...I guess I just assumed..." she gave another look around the tiny enclosed space, "that is... I was just thinking how _busy_ this room looks! Definitely a working-man's office!" Amanda gave him her most sincere look.

Now Augie looked proud, "Yeah, you've got that right!" he seemed more receptive to her now, "So tell me, little lady, why _are_ you here, then, if not to be my muddy superhero?"

"Well, " Amanda explained, "it's just that Lee figured that you might know who had stolen the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from the Smithsonian eight years ago."

"Oh, he did, _did he_?" Augie liked that he had something Lee wanted, "Well, it just so happened that I DO know the name of that culprit!"

"You do? Oh! That's wonderful! How did you find out the name?" Amanda pretended to be utterly impressed.

"It's quite easy," he bragged, "you see, I happen to have heard the name of the thief from a friend who paid off an acquaintance, who threatened another person, who beat up his cellmate after he told his lawyer, who helped him make bail."

"Quite an...elaborate connection you have there," Amanda choked out.

"Nothing gets past August Riley Swann" he tooted his own horn, "...at least when it comes to unlawful acts!"

"Then out with the name, Augie, we don't have all day," Lee said impatiently, "Who stole the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg?"

Augie held up his index finger and moved it back and forth, in a gesture of _'not so fast'_.

"Uh- _uuh_ , Buddy Boy," he baited him, "I'm NOT divulging the name to you... just _yet!_ "

Lee impatiently heaved a sigh, "Okay, Augie, what's your price?"

Augie feigned surprised.

"I'm offended, Lee Baby! You _know_ I can't be bought!"

Lee looked unconvinced, "Since when?"

"Lee!" Amanda chided him, "I'm sure Augie wasn't angling for money, were you, Augie?"

Augie looked hesitantly off to the side, "Wellllll..."

"How about if I _beat_ it out of you, instead?" Lee suggested.

"You see how he treats me, Mandy?" Augie whined to Amanda.

She charmingly smiled, "If you just tell us the name, Augie, Lee would treat you better."

"Fat chance of that!" Augie looked unconvinced, "but just to prove to you two what a great guy I am, I'd _still_ be willing to give you the name of the bad guy..."

"Oh that would so nice of you, Augie," Amanda said gratefully.

"...but at a different time," Augie continued.

"Damn it, Augie!" Lee blew his cool, "Just spill the beans on the name!"

"Oh, I will," he promised, "but you need to do something for _me FIRST._.."

Lee gave a frustrated sigh, "Augie, I am not interested in doing _any_ favors for you!"

" _Au contraire,_ Buddy Boy," Augie assured him, "I don't need a favor from YOU at _all,_ " he then pointed directly at a stunned Amanda, "...I need a favor from _HER_!"

.

.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Tit for Tat, or none of that!

Chapter 4

Augie had just informed Lee and Amanda that he would divulge the name of the Imperial Egg thief if they would do a favor for him first.

"Your request better not be that Amanda rough-house in the mud for you," Lee challenged.

"Nooo," Augie assured him and then considered it, "but now that you've mentioned it..."

"Forget it!" Lee snapped, "This whole meet-up with you was a bad idea from the start! Come on, Amanda, let's get out of here before I catch something contagious!"

He started to lead Amanda away.

"Wait!" Augie beckoned them back, "Heeeey! Can't you take a joke? Lighten up! Don't leave just yet...I haven't even told you the favor yet!"

Lee paused, "The favor better not include sleaziness, Augie."

"It doesn't, but it may sound that way," he stated it quickly, "...I-need-Mandy-to-be-an-escort."

"Good bye, Augie," Lee began to lead Amanda away again.

"No, wait, not _that_ kind of escort!" Augie promised.

Amanda looked hopeful, "Ohhhh...then you mean like a tour guide kind of escort?"

"Well..." Augie looked doubtful, "maybe not that, either!"

"Augie..." Lee was at the end of his rope, "out with it!"

"Okay, okay!" Augie reasoned with him, "Let's call it, ' _Operation Honey Trap_.'"

Lee grabbed the front of Augie's shirt and pulled him towards him.

"Listen, you Big Twerp!" Lee snapped, "No way in hell am I going to allow you to use Amanda that way! No way, no how! Do I make myself loud and clear?"

"Heyyyy, B-Buddy boy," Augie was gasping a little for breath, "You're...c-choking... _meee._.." he gagged on the last word while pointing to his neck.

"Lee, let go of him!" Amanda ordered him as she held onto his arms, "we need to hear him out!"

Lee disgustedly released Augie go and struggled to calm himself down while Augie tried to breathe in some fresh air.

"(Cough) Relax, Lee, (Cough) baby.. " Augie told him, re-adjusting his shirt, "it's not like Mandy here actually has to _perform_ any acts with anyone...she just has to _act_ like she will!"

" _Why_ you..." Lee began to get riled up again as he seemed to loom over Augie once more.

"Lee! Stop! It's okay!" Amanda insisted, as she now turned to Augie, "Go ahead, Augie. Tell us what type of help you need."

Augie was glad one of them was willing to listen.

"Okay! You see, it all started when this _other_ bad situation arose for me because _some-_ one made a bust in my club," He gave Lee the evil eye, "and had my wager coordinator arrested..."

"Your _wager coordinator!?_ " Lee repeated in distaste, "Don't you mean your _bookie?_ "

"Yeah, yeah, wager coordinator/bookie, tomato/toe-criminal, whatever," Augie brushed the terms aside, "anyway...I had a lead on a _guaranteed win_ , so I found this new wager coordinator and gave him a few bucks to bet on the ponies for me..."

He tried to make it sound like no big deal.

"How much?" Lee burst in, sounding impatient, "how much money did you give this guy?"

"Uh," Augie's voice squeaked at the end, "roughly... _ten big ones?_ "

"What?! You gave someone you've just met TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?" Lee shouted the last part. Augie slightly cowered, as if Lee were about to slug him. When nothing happened, he continued.

"How could I not?" Augie asked, "I mean, I had the inside track on the Trifecta, Buddy boy! Buuuut, that's not the point. To make a long story _medium_ , this guy wasn't a real wager coordinator...turned out he was running a scam. I knew I shouldn't have given the money up front but he promised to match my funds, so I figured, how could I lose? Anywhoooo... when I requested my money back, he laughed in my face and said no way in hell," he glanced at Amanda, "...uh, I mean, no way in _heck_ was he giving me back the money."

"That's terrible!" Amanda declared.

"You've got _that_ right, Mandy Babes!" Augie said, trying to elicit some empathy, "And when you think about it, who could I report this heinous crime to?...The police? Oh yeah, _suuuure;_ _they'll_ help me alright... _right into a squad car!_ So I was thinking that maybe Mandy here could help me get back my own money," he gave Lee a frantic look, "Come on, Lee, you know what it's like to be double crossed..."

Lee growled, "Yeah, I do. I've just finished experiencing it!"

Amanda tried to steer the conversation back to business, "Augie, what is this con man's name?"

"His name is Lucas Zane," Augie said, "and believe me, I'd go after him myself, but as you can _both_ tell, I'm a _lover_ , not a fighter!"

"The lover part is pretty weak, too," Lee murmured.

"Heyyyy!" Augie looked offended, "Let's not forget _who_ came to ask for help FIRST!"

"Look, Augie" Lee suggested, "if it's your money you want back, **_I_** could certainly have a 'talk' with the so-called _gentleman_ to get your money back. And if more persuasion is needed, I can do that, too. You needn't involve Amanda in this. But after I do this for you, you need to provide us with the name of the thief who stole the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg."

"Fair enough," Augie obviously wasn't considering it, " _except_ , you see, my situation with this Lucas Zane guy is a _little_ _more complicated_ than what I've just explained..."

Lee looked annoyed, " _Why do I even bother_?"

"What else is the problem, Augie?" Amanda patiently wanted to know.

"Well, it's Zane's location..."

"You don't know where to find Mr. Zane?" Amanda asked.

"Oh I know _exactly_ where he is, Mandy. No prob there!"

"Then out with it, Augie!" Lee insisted.

"Okay, You see, he's actually in protective custody," Augie explained, "as of this moment, Zane is being held at the Arlington police station, because of other cons he's previously pulled off. In fact, the last thug he double-crossed really worked Zane over, even breaking his arm. Yet Zane never gave up the location to the missing cash. So it's obvious that threats and even physical harm won't make him talk. That's why I was thinking Mandy over here," he head-gestured Amanda, "could use her feminine wilds..."

"That's _feminine_ _wiles_!" Lee disgustedly corrected him.

"So you're saying I could use her feminine _wiles_ then?" Augie wistfully asked.

"Noooo!" Lee blasted back.

He had enough of Augie for one day,"You can _forget_ about involving Amanda in your hare-brained scheme, Augie!" Lee told him sternly, "Here is where we part ways! You deal with your own money problems and I'm sure _we_ can find the name of the Imperial Egg thief _another_ way, _without_ your help!"

"Aww, come on Lee-Lee!" Augie whined, "don't be your usual unbending self!"

"I can't listen to this anymore!" Lee had had it, "This ends here! Your whole idea is _preposterous! I'm leaving!"_

He stormed out of the office, not even bothering to look back.

Amanda watched Lee leave. He'll probably be waiting for her in the car. She gave Augie an apologetic look.

"Maybe I should go, too, Augie," she stated ruefully, "Lee seemed pretty cranky, but it'll spill over soon. Sorry we couldn't help you..." she then turned to leave.

"No, wait! Mandy!" Augie sounded desperate, "I...I can't get my money back on my own without your help! And you know what? I just thought of a Plan B! That's right, a plan that WON'T include your Honey Trap! _Wait_ , that didn't sound right...just...I have another plan. I need your help. I don't have anyone else to turn to!"

She looked at his urgent, pleading face.

She was a softie when it came to helping someone in need.

But she also had standards.

"Whatever you want me to do, I won't be a mud-wrestler. Or even..." she swallowed, "a honey-trapper to a honey-trappee."

Augie looked sincere, "I promise!. Nothing sleazy! At least not this time."

"Not _anytime_..." she made clear.

He nodded understandably, "Riiight. It's simple really; I just need you to have a chat with Zane. With you and my Plan B, he'll feel obligated to tell you the location of my money! And if he doesn't, nothing lost, right?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps..."

"I KNEW you'd come through for me!" Augie looked pleased, "Can you meet me in front of the Arlington Police Station tomorrow at 9 am?"

"I don't know..."

"Ah, come on, Mandy! You'll be perfectly safe! You'll be with me...okay, _that's_ not very reassuring, BUT you'll be in a police station, surrounded by cops! How much safer can it get?"

She thought about it, "Alright," she said at last, " _but_ if a situation comes up that I don't like, I will leave immediately!"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Deal _, deal!_ Should we spit in our hands and shake on it?"

"Uh no, I'm good," Amanda refused politely, "and just so you know, my boys stopped doing that by age 7."

"They must be really mature, then," he commented, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "but no biggie. I'll just say my thanks, then. Thanks!"

"You're welcome, " she gave him a last smile, "goodbye, Augie. See you tomorrow."

"Double Ditto back at you, Mandy."

.

The next morning, Lee arrived at the Agency at 10 am on the dot.

The office door of Billy's was opened, so Lee went in to talk with his boss.

"Good morning, Billy," Lee greeted him.

Billy had been writing a report, but he looked up from his desk, slightly surprised, "Lee, what are you doing here?"

Lee tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Billy thought it was obvious, " _Why_ , I just assumed you'd be with Amanda!"

Lee looked perplexed, "Why would I be with Amanda?"

"She called here about an hour earlier," Billy explained, "Wanted me to talk to the Lieutenant at the police precinct about one of the suspects they're holding over there, a guy named Lucas, something or other. She needed authorization to-"

Lee looked incredulous.

"Wait...ARE YOU REFERRING TO LUCAS _ZANE_?" he shouted out in exasperation.

His loud tone caused some heads outside in the bullpen to turn and look in the direction of Billy's office.

"Zane. Yeah, that's the name, although she didn't _yell_ out the name like you just did," Billy recalled, "...so she wanted me to make arrangements that would allow her to interrogate that Zane suspect at the police department."

"And you _gave_ her that authorization?" he accusingly asked.

"She said it would indirectly help in discovering the name of the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg Thief," Billy explained and then asked,"Why am I explaining this to you? Aren't YOU the lead on this mission? Don't you have a handle on your own people?"

"Look who's talking," Lee told him.

"You have a point there since SOME people refuse to listen to authority!" Billy responded back.

But Lee was too distracted thinking about Amanda.

 _"Dammit!_ " Lee cursed out loud in frustration, "S _he does this all the time to me!_ "

He looked down at his watch. There still may be time to stop her.

"Billy, I gotta go..."

Without any parting words, Lee then hastily left, slamming Billy's door hard enough that the windows noisily rattled.

Billy knowingly shook his head when he was alone in his office again.

Only Amanda could agitate Lee so much that thinking straight was not an option, he thought.

 _Same thing my wife did to me, and THAT'S when I knew she was the one,_ Billy chuckled to himself. He then picked up the pen again and quietly continued writing his report.

.

The two-way mirror at the Arlington Police Precinct fooled no one.

Standing outside the interrogation room, Amanda and Augie were able to observe the lone suspect through the two-way window. Lucas Zane sat forlornly by himself.

With his comb-over hairdo and plaid jacket with bowtie, Zane could easily pass for a typical used car salesman. The only thing that separated him from that image were the bruises on his face and the cast on his right arm, which he had earlier acquired from someone he had supposedly conned.

"So you said you had a plan to get your money back from Mr. Zane?" Amanda asked Augie as she watched Zane just sitting, doing nothing.

It was like watching paint dry.

"Yeah, but we could still go with the Honey Trap plan," Augie suggested, "You SURE you don't want to go in there and shake your little-"

"NO!" Amanda was adamant, "And you know, Augie, the police lieutenant didn't sound all that happy with us even WITH a phone call from Mr. Melrose! I don't think he's going to give us much time to interrogate Mr. Zane."

"I hear you loud and clear, Mandy. So here is Plan B, "Augie told her, "I was thinking that maybe you could pretend you're a really tough cop and, you know, blackmail him, in telling you where he hid my money!"

Amanda turned her head, frustration showing, "THAT'S your plan?"

"Hey, I didn't say it was a GOOD one..."

"Do I LOOK like I can pull off being a blackmailer AND a tough cop, Augie?" Amanda questioned.

Augie looked her over, up and down.

"Noooo...not when you're wearing that pink fluffy sweater with that poufy pink skirt over there," he said pointing at her outfit, "It's a bit of a pink overkill, don't you think? At least show more skin to balance out all that pink...like... unbutton that top button there, or hike the skirt up a bunch..."

"I will NOT!" She grasped the top of her white buttoned blouse while looking down at her pink cardigan with the pink flared out skirt. It did seem a bit out of place in a police interrogation room.

"I don't think I'm Mr. Zane's type anyway," she reasoned, as she viewed him in the two way mirror.

"Yeah, he seems as if he'd like women who are like dryers: rough-and-tumble looking," Augie said.

"A few tattoos wouldn't hurt, either," Amanda added.

" _Truuue_ , but maybe being locked up, he won't be so picky once you go in there," Augie figured.

"Gee. Thanks, Augie," she straight-faced.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Augie tried to cover up his mistake, "Obviously, Mandy, you're a winner! A real lady! I'm just saying that, uh,maybe with Zane being a jailbird with a broken cast and all, he may be open to a _different_ type of woman, such as yourself! The guy probably has a few hang ups, but I bet you can charm him!"

... _Has a few hang ups._..Augie's comment caused Amanda to thoroughly examine Zane through the interrogation window, and then her eyes dropped to the cast on Zane's broken arm.

And suddenly a crazy idea entered her mind and she knew _exactly_ how she could get Zane to tell her whatever she wanted to know...

.

.

 _Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Torture, Amanda's way

Chapter 5

Augie and Amanda were staring through the glass window at the suspect Lucas Zane. Zane had conned Augie out of $10,000 and now Augie was asking Amanda to help him get the back. In exchange, Augie would tell her who had originally stolen the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from the Smithsonian Museum.

"I just came up with a plan to get your money back from Mr. Zane," she announced calmly as they stood outside the interrogation room.

Augie's face lit, "Really? Is it a good one?"

Amanda looked unsure, "I think that at this point, _any_ plan looks good!"

The door suddenly burst opened and Lee angrily marched in, followed by Lieutenant Johnson.

"Yikes!" was all Augie could say as Lee furiously approached him.

"YOU! AUGIE!" Lee now had Augie backed against the wall. He then poked his finger into Augie, one poke for every word he yelled out, "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU! Not once, but TWICE!"

Augie flattened himself even more against the wall, "Uh, maybe you shouldn't be saying that, Buddy Boy, being that, you know, WE ARE AT A POLICE PRECINCT!"

Amanda stepped in, "Lee! There's no need to be so upset!"

Lee whipped his head over Amanda's way, his eyes blazing, "Ohhhh, and I haven't even BEGUN to deal with YOU yet!"

"Agent Stetson!" Lieutenant Johnson's tone commanded attention. With his authoritarian air, he would make an excellent Army General, "Your style of commanding your subordinates could use some work!"

"Perhaps I can explain," Amanda told the Lieutenant before turning to Lee, "Look, Lee, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about coming down here," she apologized, "but we knew you'd be upset and look at you!"

"Believe me, Amanda," Lee huffed,"NOT telling me something because you didn't want to upset me is probably the BEST way to upset me!"

"I didn't understand _any_ of that explanation," Augie murmured.

Lee's face was beet-red, "Augie, don't even..."

"Agent, Sir!" the Lieutenant interrupted, "I _order_ that you calm down this instant when dealing with your people!"

Lee knew the Lieutenant was right; he took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay, okay," he talked himself down before turning to Amanda, "You shouldn't be here, Amanda. I already told Augie that he was on his own!"

Amanda lifted her head higher, "Well, _you_ may have told him that, but it doesn't mean that **_I_** agree with that!"

Augie acknowledged, "She's got you there, Lee-Lee."

The Lieutenant went from looking at Lee, to Amanda and then to Augie.

"Are you people actually _professionals?_ ' he asked, curiously. He then pointed to Amanda, " _Her_ I could understand working alongside you," Johnson told Lee, "but _him_?" he questioned while indicating Augie.

Augie was offended, "Heyyy, hold on just a second, Important Police Person! It JUST so happens that Agent Stetson and I are BFF's!"

Lee buried his head in his hands while the Lieutenant took over the situation.

"Irregardless, I believe everyone is here to see suspect, Lucas Zane?" he rhetorically asked, "I will allow _one_ person 20 minutes to question him while the other two may observe the interrogation through the window outside. Then my detectives are instructed to take Zane back to his holding cell. Do I make myself clear?"

The three nodded.

"Good! So I am to understand that _you_ , Mrs. King," he addressed Amanda, "will be the one to question the suspect?"

"I am, Sir."

"Thus far, you've lost a minute standing here!" Lieutenant Johnson was impatient, "so let's proceed quickly! I'll show you the way..."

Surprisingly she didn't follow him.

"Um, before I go in there to question Mr. Zane," Amanda requested, "do you mind if I hang up my pink sweater?"

Lee, Augie, and the Lieutenant looked shocked.

"Now?" the Lieutenant questioned her.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Amanda gave him her most sincere smile, "hanging items reduces wrinkles."

The Lieutenant couldn't believe the gall.

"I didn't realize," he simmered, his tone sardonic, "that my humble accommodations have created _creases_ in your _attire,_ Mrs. King!"

"Oh, not at all, Lieutenant," she assured him, "It's just a silly quirk of mine. I would appreciate it so much if you could show me where I can hang my sweater before I question Mr. Zane. I hope it's not an inconvenience for you."

"Oh nooooo, not at _all_ ," The Lieutenant mocked, "You may hang your golden threads in my office, M'Lady! I'll show you the way."

He did a flourishing of his hands as he showed her the door.

"I'd appreciate that, Lieutenant," she said politely, as she left to go to the Lieutenant's office.

 _What is Amanda up to_? Lee wondered.

.

Lucas Zane was sitting alone in the interrogation room.

He was busy adjusting his cast when Amanda walked in. She smiled as the door shut behind her. Showing no interest, he turned away as she placed her large purse on the table and sat across from him.

.

 _From outside the interrogation room, Lee and Augie watched the proceedings through the two-way window._

 _"Tell me what Amanda is up to," Lee ordered Augie._

 _"What am I, her publicist?" Augie sarcastically answered back, "Just stand back and enjoy the show, Big Guy! ...Mannn! I sure could do with a bucket of popcorn right now!"_

.

Hello, Mr. Zane," Amanda said politely, as she sat across from him.

With a sneer, he viewed her up and down.

"I already told the other cops I ain't talking," he informed told her, staring straight into the long mirror, as if he knew others were listening in.

"I'm not a cop, Mr. Zane. I'm just here to keep you company."

This made Zane peer over to Amanda.

" _You don't say_ ," he commented, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

She nodded, "It's a new program the Virginia Corrections Department is implementing to alleviate depressed inmates. I'm what you call an interrogation room courtesy hostess."

He leered at her, "So you'll attend to _all_ my needs?"

.

 _From behind the mirror, Lee's ire escalated as he took out his anger on Augie._

 _"I KNEW IT! You've convinced Amanda to initiate Operation Honey Trap, haven't you?!" he roared out, "I'm going to kill Zane and then I'm going to kill __you_ _for making Amanda the Honey Trap!"_

 _He started heading for the door of the interrogation room before Augie stopped him by grabbing on to his arm._

 _"No, wait! This isn't the Honey Trap plan!" Augie claimed, "I know it looks like it because of the sleaze factor, but it isn't! Mandy informed me earlier that she has her own_ _plan! Look at her, she's calm and in control in there! She knows what she's doing! You gotta trust her!"_

 _"Trusting HER is not the point, I don't trust HIM!" Lee bristled as he brushed aside Augie's arm._

 _"Give her ten minutes in there," Augie advised, "and if there's no progress, then_ _invade the place like the one man SWAT team that you are!"_

 _Lee always hated the waiting, but he relented. After all, she has come through before._

 _"I'm giving her_ _FIVE_ _minutes," Lee growled, "and then I'm going in there and strangle Zane myself!"._

 _._

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Zane?" Amanda asked politely, "Would you like me to get you some coffee or soda?"

He sat back and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

So this wasn't the good cop/bad cop routine.

It was the annoying cop one.

"This con game you're pulling isn't even a good one!" Zane declared, "You'll get NOTHING from me!"

"Alright," she said in the nicest tone possible, "but I'll stay here, in case you are in need of drink or food in the future. In the meantime, I'll just keep you company. I'm a very good listener. We could small talk about anything that you'd like to discuss."

.

 _Lee groaned as he watched the suspect's reaction from the two-way mirror._

 _Amanda didn't realize that her sunshiny demeanor, along with her incessant hospitality, was obviously driving Zane crazy, he_ _concluded._

 _Lee figured Zane must feel like he's in hell_.

.

 _I'm in hell_ , Zane thought.

Amanda next gestured towards his cast, "how did you injure yourself, Mr. Zane?" she casually asked.

He glared at her, "None of your damn business!" he growled.

She didn't appear bothered by his rudeness.

"I had a broken leg once," Amanda volunteered.

Zane looked irritated, "Lady, just leave, will ya?"

"I remembered it didn't even hurt much," Amanda ignored Zane's last remark, "but it was definitely an inconvenience. And do you know what was the _hardest_ part in dealing with having a cast on my leg? It wasn't the day to day inconvenience of only having one _good_ leg, oh _no_!" she leaned forward to make her point, "believe it or not, Mr. Zane, the most difficult part was having 'the itchys' underneath the cast!"

Zane let out a frustrated breath.

"Lady, I could care less about your god damn-"

"Truthfully, it felt _awful_ wanting to scratch my leg, but I couldn't because I had a cast on." Amanda recalled, "As you know, underneath your cast, your injured limb will get really hot, sweaty and itchy. And do you know why? According to my doctor, the skin cells underneath our skin grows and reproduce. When they continually die, they get pushed to the surface of the skin. That's why we bathe; to remove them. But when the skin is locked away underneath a cast, the cells have no opportunity to rub off, so the outer layer of skin gets thicker, flakey and very, very itchy!"

Zane was getting angrier, yet subconsciously he reached over with his free hand to scratch the outside of his cast.

Meanwhile, Amanda rambled on, "As I recall, the itching got really bad for my leg. All I could think of was that it felt as if a colony of ants were crawling ALL over it! Back and forth, back and forth," her head went to and fro as she spoke. Then she paused before she asked, "You ever get that feeling in your arm, Mr. Zane? That itchy back and forth, like ants-crawling-all-over-it sensation? Back and forth, back and forth?"

She ran her own fingers back and forth against her arm.

.

 _Lee STILL didn't know Amanda's plans, but he was completely mesmerized with her rambling and could almost hear the wheels in her head turning._

 _Augie leaned over, "Hey! What do you think-"_

 _"Ssssh!" Lee shushed Augie, and with pride, he added, "Just listen and learn from the best Bedside Bluebell volunteer on the face of the earth!"_

 _" Bedside Bluebell volunteer?" Augie looked excited as he turned back to watch, "Go, Mandy, Go!"_

 _"Shush!" Lee reminded him._

 _._

The more Amanda talked to Zane in the interrogation room, the more he was in agony.

He gritted his teeth as he suddenly imagined crawling ants in long queues on his arm. Back and forth. Back and forth. Sweat broke out on his upper lip as he felt the continual tingling up and down his arm with no relief from it.

"...and I remembered that on the third day of having the cast on," Amanda was saying, "that my leg felt just like..."

Zane had enough.

"Just shut up, Lady!"

Amanda's face looked stunned. Then wordlessly, she reached into her bag and scrounge around. At last she retrieved a wire hanger, the one she had taken from the Lieutenant's office where she hung up her sweater.

Zane didn't look threatened at all.

"Oh, so look at the big bad lady with the evil hanger!" he derided her, "First you torture me with your endless yapping, and NOW _what? Y_ ou're going to _beat_ me with a hanger instead?"

He watched, baffled, as she began untwisting the wire hanger in order to straighten it.

"I don't plan to do that at all, Mr. Zane," she assured him, "Anyway, getting back to my cast leg story, I tried EVERYTHING to relieve the itch..." Amanda continued her aimless talking about her leg cast while working on the wire hanger, "I've tried to soothe the itch by using pens, long spoons and chopsticks, but they were always too short or weak to reach the intended spot...until I found this..."

She held the now newly formed stick-like hanger with a hook at the end.

"I bet if you stick this wired hanger in your cast," Amanda stated matter-of-factly, "it will relieve any itching you may have!"

Zane's eyes went large with yearning. Relief was a mere five feet away!

"Give me that, Lady!" he ordered as he lunged for it before the handcuffs stopped him.

Amanda held the hanger hook away at arm's length.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zane," Amanda sounded polite, "but you obviously have no manners. This is MY hanger!"

"Come on, Lady, have a heart!" he pleaded.

Do you know what happens to your hurt limb when a cast is put on it, Mr. Zane?" Amanda rattled on, "Eventually that appendage begins to _molt_ inside. Yes, a cringe-worthy image, I know. Anyway, it feels sooo good to use a straightened hanger like this to help ease that creeping itch. What a miracle worker a hanger like this could be!"

"AAAACKKKKK!" Zane screamed out in agony.

So close yet so far away! He stared fervently at the hanger hook like it was the second coming. The only comfort he could take in this is that he knew anything could be bought for the right price.

"What do you want, Lady?" he asked, at last giving in.

Amanda's eyes were questioning, "What do I want about _what_?"

Zane was getting desperate, "That damn hanger! What the hell do you want for it?"

Amanda made a sour face.

"I don't think this is working, out, Mr. Zane. You've been rude and cranky to me the entire time I've visited you, while I have been nothing but courteous! " she commented, "So I'll be going. Your terrible attitude will be noted in my report! Good day, Mr. Zane," she announced, as she got up to leave.

 _Oh Nooooooo! He could NOT let her leave with that hanger!_

"No, Lady, no!" more sweat poured out from him as he worked at using the right words to get her to stay, "Look, I'm sorrrrry! Okay? Stay! _Please_ stay!"

Amanda paused and took a seat again, giving him hope.

He did some fast talking, "I'll confess to conning those victims! I promise! Just...don't leave with that hanger!"

"This little gadget?" she innocently held up the straightened hanger at a distance away from him.

 _Dear God_ , he thought, _at_ _this moment, he'd give his soul to her._

"Please, Lady," he was begging now, "I'll give you more than a confession! I'll _pay_ you whatever you ask for! How much money do you need for that hanger?"

Her friendly expression and sweet disposition suddenly disappeared while her tone became very serious.

"Ten thousand dollars is what I'd like, Mr. Zane," she bargained, treating it like a business transaction, "Tell me where you are holding that kind of money, and if you'll also confess your crimes to the police, I will hand over this hanger hook for you to keep for as long as you like! Tell me right this very moment the location of that money, and...THIS" she held it enticingly in front of him, " _._... can be ALL yours!"

.

 _"Wham-bam!" Augie stated joyously,_ _"Did you see just see what our Mandy did?"_

 _"I sure did!"_

 _Lee was beaming._

 _._

 _Damn imaginary crawling ants!_ Zane's arm was screaming for the suffering to end. His entire body was crying in anguish to be saved. No human being should ever suffer this kind of persecution.

The request she suggested was more than fair.

"Under the mattress in my cell is a cigarette box," he revealed, as his breathing became erratic, "Flip the top and inside is a key for a post office box. I'll tell you where my rental mailbox is located. There should be over $25,000 in there," he confessed and then gave her puppy-dog eyes, "C-Can I have the hanger now?"

"I'll only need ten thousand dollars of that money," she calmly informed him, "the rest of the money the police can use for evidence against you."

"Yeah, okay; whatev, " Zane's patience was fading fast, "just... _gimme that_ damn _hanger_!" he insisted and then remembering his manners, **"...** ** _Please_** **!"**

Amanda handed the hanger hook to Zane. Once he received the hanger at last, Zane immediately shoved it underneath his cast and began rubbing it vigorously. A look of nirvana appeared on his face.

It was as though he was experiencing an arm orgasm.

Which, to him, was exactly what it was.

.

.

 _Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

The Thief Uncovered

Chapter 6

The $25,000 was in the post office box exactly as conman Lucas Zane had predicted. Lee and Amanda were now walking up to Club Mud to hand $10,000 of it to Augie.

"Thank god this thing with Augie is over and done with and we can get the name of the thief from him," Lee said, as he walked in tandem with Amanda, "then we can goodbye to Augie once and for all and concentrate instead on the mission!"

"Oh, Augie's not all that bad," Amanda commented.

"You're kidding, _right_?" Lee incredulously asked, "Augie is like a cloud in the sky. When it disappears, it's a brighter day!"

Amanda smiled at that image as Lee opened the door and they walked into the club.

.

Lee and Amanda watched Augie put the money safely in his safe to ensure he could pay off his debts tomorrow.

"Well, I guess that does it!" Augie slammed shut his small wall safe, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not quite, Augie," Lee said, "we still need the name of the thief who stole the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg!"

"You sure you want the name?" Augie asked, now sounding tentative, "I mean, the guy who stole it is all kinds of bad!"

Lee looked at him suspiciously, "You're not _stalling_ are you, Augie?"

"No! Of course not, Lee Baby! If it's the name you want, it's the name you'll have!"

Augie went and sat at his desk and took out a piece of paper.

"Augie," Amanda asked, "what are you doing?"

He began scribbling, "I'm writing the name of the thief down, of course!" he explained, as he scribbled away.

"Why are you writing it down when you can tell us?" she asked.

Augie stopped writing to look up, "because I don't want to say his name out loud; that's how powerfully evil he is! In fact in my circle of cronies, he is known as..." he covertly looked left and then right before leaning in to whisper, "' _He-who-must-not be named-but-written-down_ _!'_ "

"That's the dumbest phrase I have ever heard!" Lee commented.

Augie finished writing down the name and handed the piece of paper to Lee while saying, "Don't knock it, My Good Man. Someday _that_ phrase will become a classic!"

Lee ignored him as he opened the paper. Upon reading the name, his eyes widened. He'll definitely be calling Billy up tonight, for this particular thief has a lot of governmental clout. Amanda looked at him questionably,but said nothing.

As Lee folded the paper to put in his jacket pocket, he asked, "Are you SURE this is the name of the Imperial Egg Thief?"

"Of course!" Augie assured him, "You're not doubting my _street smarts,_ are you?"

"You mean your _Sesame_ Street smarts?" Lee sarcastically asked.

"Lee!" Amanda chided him with a light slap, "Even you have to admit that Augie has been very cooperative with us!"

"Yeah!" Augie concurred, practically sticking out his tongue at Lee.

"You're right, Amanda," Lee admitted, backing down, "okay, Augie, we appreciate your help."

Augie swallowed, his eyes wide, "You _do_?"

"Yes," Lee confirmed, "I've said it, so happily, our matter with you is finished."

Augie's expression changed, his body slouched.

"I suppose it is," he stated forlornly.

With his head down, he looked like he didn't a friend in the world.

"Oh, Augie, cheer up! "Amanda encouraged, "At least you got your money back!"

"Maybe," he stated pensively,"but, Mandy, it won't keep me warm at night... unless, of course, I use part of it to buy a heater."

"Aw, Augie," she reached over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "don't worry; you'll make out alright!"

He actually blushed, "At least, when all is said and done, I could say I got kissed by a beautiful woman and I didn't even have to pay her for it!"

"Come on Amanda, let's go. Later," Lee said, as way of a final goodbye.

"Good-bye, Augie," she smiled, as Lee started to lead her away.

"Wait, Mandy," Augie called her back, "do you think you could hang back for just a sec? I'd like a word with you. Only you."

Lee couldn't believe it.

Wasn't there a thing called 'a clean break'?

"Augie, if this has to do with mud wrestling again..."

"No, no, I guarantee it has nothing to do with that!" He looked pleadingly at Amanda, "Mandy?"

"It's okay, Lee," Amanda assured him, "I'm sure this won't take too long; I'll just meet you back in the car."

 _She really is too trusting_.

Lee looked uncertain, but he couldn't think of an excuse to make her leave.

"Alright, " he reluctantly agreed and then warned Augie, "but no more asking of favors!"

Lee vigorously shook his index finger in front of Augie's face.

Augie raised his hand, "I swear. _No more asking of favors from Mandy_."

Satisfied, Lee left.

"Mandy, I need to ask a favor, from you," Augie immediately asked after Lee was gone.

Amanda looked stunned, "Um, Augie, didn't you just tell Lee-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Augie brushed the promise aside, "but I raised my _left_ hand. So, _what's up with that?_ Lee's supposed to be a spy, right? Shouldn't he be more _observant?_ "

Amanda could now understand why Lee felt frustrated with him, but she hated to turn down someone in need.

"What is it you want from me, Augie?" she asked cautiously.

"It's just...," he made it sound nonchalant, "I was thinking about making a major career move. Not _now_ , mind you, but I can see the writing on the wall, and there's no future in mud. Not that I could really _see_ the writing on the wall, but you get my drift! Anywhooo, I was thinking of doing something more exciting for a career. I mean, not _astronaut-landing-on-a-planet_ kind of excitement, but something that would make a difference!"

"In other words, you want to do something more than watching half-naked women squirming and floundering in mud," Amanda surmised.

"Hmmm..." Augie had a dreamlike look on his face

"Augie?" Amanda brought him back to the present.

"Oh! Sorry. I was distracted while my mind was wandering! But you're right...so I've decided..." his eyes seemed to dance at his announcement, "that I want to be a spy agent, just like you and Lee!" When he didn't get the response he expected, he said, " _Hellooo?"_

Amanda almost choked.

"Oh, Augie, I'm...speechless..."

"Why? Is it such a crazy idea?" he asked, " _You_ like being a spy, don't you?"

"I'm a spy trainee," she corrected him, "And, even though this line of work certainly keeps you on your toes, there are some things-

Augie interrupted her.

"Can you see me being a spy, Mandy? Cuz _, I can_!" he looked off dreamily in the distance, " _Me_...suave super secret agent Swann...leading an action-packed group of spies around the world with guns blazing, bombs exploding, and then getting the girl at the end of it all!"

"That's _not_ what spywork is about," Amanda explained, "it's tedious and-"

"Oh, come on, Mandy!"Augie didn't believe her, "Of course it's exciting! Spies _always_ get the chicks! Look at James Bond! And then of course, there's Lee, our very own personal ladies' man!"

Amanda hated to admit that what Augie had stated was true; Lee certainly had a reputation with the ladies and, therefore, was incapable of being anything to her but a co-worker. She must _always_ remember that.

"But Augie, that's not what spy work is all about," Amanda explained, "There's also _danger_ involved AND..." she thought about her own life with Mother and the boys, "...you have to be able to keep _a lot_ of secrets..."

"Yeah, that's right...keeping secrets! Don't I know it!" Augie agreed, "That's the cool part! I've always wanted to walk up to a stranger,hand off a briefcase to him, then knowingly nod, which means _'you know what to do'!_ Then I'd disappear mysteriously back into the foggy mist! And it's still daytime, too! Such a rush!

Amanda tried to be patient, "I still don't understand MY part in all this, Augie."

"Just put in a good word for me at the Agency, Mandy," Augie asked of her, " Like, you know, put me on the top of the candidate's list."

Amanda looked uncertain, "I don't have that kind of authority," she answered truthfully.,

"Are you kidding me? You're probably like the agent superstar at spy headquarters! I know you must have _some_ pull! I just want a little piece of that action, too! You Agency guys are so good at what you do!"

Amanda tried one more time to reason with him, "Unfortunately, it's not all fun and games and we don't always win, Augie."

"What is it, Mandy?" he peered closely at her face, "Why are you being so hesitant about me becoming Secret Agent Swann? Is it that...you don't think I can keep secrets? Cuz I can, you know! I am WELL aware of how you Agency guys are BRILLIANT at masking your identities..." Augie then leaned in, secret-like, and whispered the next part, " _Like this one time, I looked up 'assassin spy' in the encyclopedia, and you know what? Even though I looked everywhere for that term, I couldn't find it!" _he nodded wittingly _, "Well played, Agency peeps, well played!"_

The conversation went from strange to just weird.

"I don't think I can help you with that, Augie," she said ruefully, "however,I wish you luck in pursuing your career goals. And right now, I should leave or Lee will be storming back in here again and I'm sure you don't need to see his temper again! Good-bye, Augie. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

"I'm sure we will, Mandy," he stated with certainty, "I may need to borrow money from you someday."

.

.

The next day, Lee was the last one to arrive in Billy's office, holding a mug of coffee in his hand. Amanda, Francine and Billy were already present.

Amanda nodded her welcome as he flashed a smile, while at the same time wondering how she managed to look so refreshed so early in the morning.

"I see I'm the last one in," Lee announced to everyone, "Sorry. I had a late night."

Francine wasn't going to let a comment like that go unchallenged.

"Oooh," she said snarked, "and how, Lee, did you manage to land your _latest_ conquest; was it through alcohol or poor judgement?"

"Oh good one, Francine," Lee responded sarcastically, "You've totally blindsided me with your starting the day off with a snide comment. Color me surprised; I never saw it coming!"

"You know what they say," she commented in a sing-song manner, "one snide comment a day keeps the doctor away!"

"And what about _your_ life, Francine?" Lee asked sarcastically, "You seem to be living proof that opposites attract because I happen to know that the latest guy _you're_ dating has a positive attitude and a sparkling personality!"

"Ha!" Francine gave a haughty laugh as Billy took charge.

"Are we done with our usual cheery morning confrontational banterings?" he spoke out, "because I'd sure like to move on to other topics, such as _trying to make the world a better place to live!_ "

Lee and Francine looked contrite as they gave their attention to Billy.

"So to begin with," Billy said, "I want to congratulate Lee and Amanda for obtaining the name of the man who actually stole The Fairy Tale Imperial Egg ," he began.

Obviously Francine hadn't been informed.

"Already?" Francine asked, "Well, well, looks like our dynamic duo did it again! And who is this culprit thief?"

Billy simply answered, "Stanford Asher."

"Stanford Asher?" Francine looked totally shocked, "Are you saying the Head of Security for an ex-President of the United States stole the fabulous Faberge Imperial Egg?"

Lee corrected her, " _Former_ Head of Security to an ex-President, Francine."

"Yes, the very same," Billy confirmed.

"Sir," Amanda asked, "if I may be so bold, if we have the name, we can then find his location, right? So why don't we simply storm Mr. Asher's place and arrest him for stealing The Fairy Tale Imperial Egg?"

"If only it were that simple, Amanda," Billy said, "even if we could get a search warrant, which is highly unlikely given the evidence we have now, the last thing we want to do is reveal that not only was the Smithsonian broken into, but that the government later covered up the crime. And what if Asher is found innocent of the theft and we've arrested a high ranking official of the White House for nothing? It'll be the Agency's biggest embarrassment scandal ever!"

Lee nodded, "Billy's right. So let's get down to business and I'll brief you on what Asher is up to now. Since retiring from his work at the White House, he now heads up a firm called _EliteShields_ , a top-notch private security agency the Pentagon has been using to aid in dirty spy operations. They do the kind of jobs that are just on this side of morally correct."

"Sounds like he's involved more with corruption than justice," Francine noted.

"That's one way to put it," Billy stated unhappily, "And unfortunately, if Asher is our thief, this mission has become vastly more complicated! It's no longer an easy ' _get the treasure back from a two bit thief'_ type of operation. Stanford Asher has _more_ influence and manpower available at his personal disposal than our entire Agency! We are definitely the ones at a disadvantage and have to be very careful how we handle this mission."

"And here's another point we need to consider," Lee added, "If we go after Asher, there may be retributions, being that he has unlimited knowledge of our government undertakings. For example, Asher could threaten to publicly expose all black ops the Pentagon has ever hired him to do, which will create a media firestorm."

"So how do we plan to get the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg back then?" Amanda questioned.

Francine was the one who answered the question, "I have a feeling we'll get it back the same way Asher got it...by covertly stealing it back, but this time _from_ him!"

Billy nodded, "You're right about that, Francine. Two can play at this game. And we believe there's a high chance that the Imperial Egg is hidden somewhere safely inside Asher's residence."

Amanda looked tentative, "But, Sir, isn't stealing from a private citizen's residence considered a crime, even if it is government-issued? Do we have other options we can use against Mr. Asher? After all, if he were former Head of Security for the President and now runs a high security agency, wouldn't his place be secured to the hilt?"

"An excellent point, Amanda," Lee said, "that's why we need to make sure we don't involve the government in any way. Which reminds me..." he looked pleadingly at Billy, "with all that's at stake here, Billy, any chance I could have more agents at my disposal?"

"No can do, Lee," Billy told him, "I can't afford to let _anyone_ else in on this operation. As I've already explained to you, this is a highly sensitive matter that needs to stay deep underground. Never to surface. The less people who know, the better."

"Just give me at least one more highly skilled agent," Lee requested.

"I told you, Lee, it's not possible!" Billy repeated himself, "There's too high of a risk that it will be revealed that we have been keeping a secret from the American public for years. Think of the ramifications!"

Lee pursed his lips together and rubbed the back of his neck. He was wondering how he was going to pull this off an entire mission with only himself, an untrained housewife, and a part time-available Francine. Amanda immediately had an idea.

"I know someone you can use," she piped in as everyone turned to her.

"You do?" Francine looked incredulous, "Who? Oh, don't tell me," she sounded sarcastic, "Your _mother_?"

"Oh no," Amanda responded, "the candidate is a _he_ and I know for a fact that he is willing and able to help. And another great thing about him is that he's not tied to the government in any way, so they can't be held liable for his actions with us, AND he has previous knowledge about the _fake_ Fairy Tale Imperial Egg, yet has kept it a secret for eight years!"

Billy was impressed, "Someone already with advanced knowledge of the Imperial Egg, who is trustworthy _and_ willing to do covert agent work? Who _is_ this savior of a guy? "he asked, hopeful.

"August Riley Swann, Sir," Amanda announced with complete confidence.

"Oh nooooooo."

Lee moaned out the words out loud.

When Amanda turned his way, he had a look of total disbelief and annoyance on his face.

"Did I just hear you right, Amanda?" he demanded to know, " _AU-GIE?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

A New Member to the Team

Chapter 7

Amanda had just suggested to everyone in Billy's office that they utilize Augie in their effort to steal back the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg.

 _"Augie?"_ Billy questioned, repeating the name as though he were stumped, "the only 'Augie' I know is one of Lee's informants. And it couldn't be him, because according to Lee-"

"It's him, Sir," Amanda verified quickly, not wanting her boss to say anything negative about a possible future teammate.

Billy was unconvinced, "Are you sure-"

" _Him_..." Amanda assured Billy, "him, him, _him,_ Sir."

An exasperated sound could be heard coming from Lee.

"Amanda, did you get hit on the head or something," he wanted to know, "because you obviously know who Augie is; he's the guy you try to _avoid_ at Club MUD, _remember?_ "

"...and he also the person who _manages_ that very same club _,"_ Amanda countered, _"_ which means that he has some smarts that we don't know about, right?"

"You're not actually defending him are you?" Lee wanted to know, "he probably only manages the place so that he can hit on the girls that work there!"

"And is THAT why you seem to visit him frequently?" she pointedly asked.

Billy and Francine were watching Lee and Amanda go back and forth like a tennis match.

" _Noooo_ , that is NOT why I see him and _you know it!_ " Lee looked annoyed, "it's important that I meet up with him because he has...certain information that I sometimes can't get anywhere else..."

"Well, _see_...there you go, Lee!" Amanda nodded as if her point was made, "Augie's smart enough to get answers that we can't get anywhere else, just like he was able to give us the name of the thief of the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg! See how resourceful Augie can be?"

"That is NOT an example of resourcefulness!" Lee was shaking his head back and forth, "Augie is more an example of walking doofiness! And I really don't get why you think Augie could be a team player for the _good guys_ when all this time, he's been the _waterboy_ for the _bad guys_ ever since I've known him!"

"Maybe he just needs a chance, Lee, did you ever figure that?" Amanda reasoned, "I personally think he may do a very good job for us! You know what he told me? He said he is very interested in becoming an agent in the future! Yes, you heard me, so don't look at me that way! You have to admit, he's already faced a lot of bad situations and he's come out unscathed so far. Sorta," she was thinking quick, "AND he is already aware of who the thief is in THIS case, so if he's available and willing to face the danger, we should use him!"

Lee was about to answer but Francine chimed in.

"I agree with Amanda," she simply said.

Lee and Billy both gave Francine an incredulous look.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," Francine concurred, "The way this Augie person seems to annoys Lee just makes me want to high five him!"

"Actually, I _also_ want to high-five Augie," Lee freely admitted, "in the face. With a chair."

"You know, Lee, I hate to admit it," Billy now interjected, "but Amanda has made some valid points about using your guy, Swann," Billy said.

"He's _not_ MY guy!" Lee interjected.

"He'll be one of your guys if he's on your team," Billy insinuated, "I think it may work out. And the best part is that Swann is well aware of the entire Fairy Tale Imperial Egg matter, so no further secrets will need to be disclosed! And you DID say you could use another person on your team, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that...I was too distracted _by the knife in my back!_ " Lee responded, looking frustrated.

"It's either him or no one," Billy bluntly told him, "Your choice. But before you make a decision, consider this. If it doesn't work out, you can always _kick_ him out of the mission. No harm, no foul for anyone, except for Swann of course."

Lee could see he was outnumbered.

He gave a sigh as he got up to leave.

Francine called him back, "Lee! Where are you going?"

He opened the door.

"Where else?" he asked sarcastically, "Billy mentioned that I have the option of kicking him out anytime during the mission, so I'm going home to polish up my _punting_ boot!"

.

Later that afternoon, Augie was invited to Billy's office for a secret meeting to discuss the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg incident. Augie seemed overjoyed to be wearing a 'guest' badge and looked around in awe at the office furnishings.

"Hey, cool working cave you've got here, Billy Boy!" Augie casually exclaimed as he, Lee and Amanda took their seats. Francine was already there.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Swann," Billy said, trying to sound sincere, "and please, call me _Mr. Melrose_."

"Alright, and it's _Augie_ to my big boss!" he gave Billy a friendly smile.

Then he turned to Francine, and his smile became even wider, "And WHO do we have here?"

"Oh god, don't even start," Francine answered coolly, her arms folded, "and I _insist_ you call me Miss Desmond!"

"I hear you loud and clear, lady" Augie sounded offended, "and just for your own information, one of us is really very likable and the other one is _you!_ "

He then looked at Lee, "And now, I am ready and willing to join your team, Leader Lee! And as your Co-Agent, I'm going to give this mission my A-1 attention! In fact, I've already made room on my shelf for my spy trophy!"

"There are _so_ many things wrong with what you've just said that I've lost count!" Lee remarked, "But, Augie, _if_ I decide to allow you to become part of the team, you better make sure to follow _my_ orders!"

Augie gave an exaggerated salute, "Aye, aye, Agent Leader Lee! I promise to do as you say, even if it's pointless!"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," Lee stated, ruefully shaking his head.

"So I guess that means I'm in, then!" Augie gleefully announced as he turned to Amanda, "And Mandy, I appreciate how you came through for me, too!"

"I don't know if I did all that much, Augie," Amanda humbly responded, "I just told the Agency to give you a chance, just like I was given a chance."

"Don't remind me," Lee mumbled defeatingly, feeling frustrated that things had not gone his way.

Amanda didn't appreciate that comment, "You're not saying it's a bad thing that I joined the Agency..." her look was so questioning, so earnest, " _are you?_ ".

"Oooo, let me answer that!" volunteered Francine.

Lee could have answered it one of many ways.

He could have been untruthful, sarcastic or jesting, but instead he decided to answer in a way he rarely did.

With honesty.

"No regrets at all," he frankly stated.

"Did everyone hear that?" Francine asked, "I think pigs just developed flight!"

"Actually," Augie sniffed, "I found the whole scene rather touching."

Meanwhile, Amanda was surprised and pleased with Lee's candor. Maybe she was making a breakthrough with him at last.

"Thank you for that, Lee," Amanda said softly.

Augie suddenly realized he was no longer the center of attention, "Helloooo? Remember me, your new recruit? _Agent Extraordinaire?_ "

Lee turned back to Augie with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah," Lee reluctantly said, "unfortunately, I _haven't f_ orgotten about you! But I'm beginning to think that maybe I would do better with a _smaller_ crew on this particular mission!"

"Lee, Baby, say it isn't so!" Augie tried to convince him otherwise, "Especially since I've already bought my spy-drobe to wear when I'm doing my spy thing in the danger zone!"

"Your _'spy-drobe'_?" Francine wondered.

"Yeah, I bought a new tux!" Augie looked pleased, "well, it was actually a rental tux they were going to throw out, but a tux is a tux, and from now on, I'll be ordering MY martinis shaken AND stirred! "

Lee looked befuddled, "Augie, what the hell are you talking about?"

"About the ladies swooning as I go _in-cog-ni-to,"_ Augie casually explained, with a tilt of his head while pretending to adjust a bow tie.

"Now, Augie," Amanda said, trying to diffuse the situation, "remember, you're not an agent yet. You're more like a outside contractor. There's a long enrollment period if you want to actually be employed by the Agency."

"And I'm willing to go through the process of whatever they require of me," Augie insisted, "except I refuse to wear an ugly beard as a disguise. Nothing should ever hide this cute chin of mine."

He turned sideways, so everyone would have a good view of his profile.

"Wellll," Francine remarked, "he's certainly left ME speechless. How's everyone _else_ doing?"

Billy at last chimed in, "Anyone _else_ think this meeting is running longer than expected?"

"Sorry, Boss Melrose, My Man," Augie apologized, "I'll calm down."

He physically 'zipped his mouth' and sat back.

"That's better," Billy nodded and got down to business, "then let me start off by updating Mr. Swann regarding the mission. We need to get the original Fairy Tale Imperial Egg back from Ex-Head of Security Stanford Asher before Russian Ambassador Anton Kozlov and his associates arrive in approximately two weeks' time."

"I get what you're saying, Boss Melrose," Augie said, "but even if _we,_ which now includes _moi,_ are successful in stealing the Big Egg back, I think Mr. Evil Guy might seek revenge and go after us; that is, once he's discovered it's been stolen. And let me tell you, he'd be a pretty scary opponent to go up against, what with his all-mighty _EliteShields_ force behind him and all!"

"He might seek revenge, but I doubt it," Lee reasoned, "since the item in question was stolen to begin with, he can't report the theft to the police or collect any insurance on it."

"So we just have to worry about getting caught and committing a felony," Augie pointed out, knowing all about the legal system.

"Not if we're smart and careful," Lee pointed out.

"That's right," Billy continued, "playing it smart and careful are exactly what we need to do here! Asher is cunning and ruthless. Back in the day when he worked under the president, he was known as the White House Hatchet Man. He had a reputation as being the iron fist who hired thugs to blackmail politicians. He also sent specially-skilled men to train rebels in countries where the U.S. weren't supposed to be involved, but secretly the U.S. had an active interest in the outcome of the events."

"So basically, the Pentagon had Mr. Asher doing the dirty work for the government," Amanda worded it more simply.

"Precisely," Lee confirmed, "and after Asher left the Pentagon, he single-handedly made _EliteShields_ the crack international army-for-hire that it is today."

Augie now looked a little unsure, "So, let me get this all straight, Buddy Boy. The _three_ of us are going up against Mr. Evil Guy _and_ his elite killing squad?"

Amanda chimed in to correct him, "Actually, Augie, there will be _five_ of us... if you include Mr. Melrose and Francine."

"Oh, so FIVE people against a highly skilled murderous army? I feel soooo much better," Augie stated sarcastically.

Billy ignored that last statement, "Lee, you had mentioned that you have a plan on how we can get The Fairy Tale Imperial Egg back?"

"I _do_ have a strategy on how to get into Asher's place," Lee said, "but once inside, I'm not sure how we'll be able to locate the Imperial Egg. And that's not a good thing since we'll be pressed for time to get in, steal the merchandise and get out."

"I think I may know the room the Imperial Egg is located in once we get inside _He-who-must-be-written-down's_ house!" Augie piped in, to the surprise of everyone, "luckily most rumors I hear from outside illegal sources tend to be true!"

"Oh, Augie!" Amanda gushed, "I KNEW you would be valuable in helping us!"

Augie grinned, "I'm rather impressed with myself, too!"

"So let's discuss plan of action," Francine suggested, "Since Asher's place will be protected like a fortress, I assume the first thing we need to discuss is how to break into it."

"Oh, we're not going to break in," Lee declared, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Francine asked, "Oh? so, Lee, if we aren't on planning on breaking in, how do you plan to get the Imperial Egg? By using a Transporter device to _beam_ us up, perchance?"

"That'll be so cool!" Augie said.

"No," Lee said confidently," instead of breaking into his residence, we're going to be _invited_ in."

Augie snapped his fingers, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I get it, Buddy Boy! We'll be pulling a con!"

" _Exactly_ , Augie!" Lee acknowledged, "Since we're vastly outnumbered and they have all the resources, it's the only way I can think of in getting inside his residence in order to steal the Imperial Egg."

"It certainly makes sense," Francine concurred, "but if you _do_ plan to pull a con on Asher and his associates, unfortunately, you'll have to count ME out!"

Everyone looked stunned at her announcement.

"Afraid you'll screw it up for the rest of us, Francine?" Lee asked.

"Nooo..."she insisted, "the reason I can't do it is because is because of my feminine allure!" she pointedly looked at Lee, "and don't you DARE say anything insulting about _that!"_

"How about if _**I**_ say something about it, then?" Augie rhetorically asked.

"Francine," Amanda asked, "why can't you help us with a con?"

Francine squared her shoulders, "If you _must_ know, I wouldn't want to blow everyone's cover since I had previously dated a high ranking _EliteShields_ operative!"

"Who HAVEN'T you dated?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"The serial-dating _pot_ should NOT be calling the alluring kettle black," she retaliated with a look of annoyance, "but don't worry, you'll be needing good technical and strong-arm backup in case anything goes wrong and I will be that person," Francine promised.

Everyone in the room was getting exciting about the plan.

There were a lot of logistical details for the five of them to figure out. Not only did they have to figure out how to make the entire mission run smoothly, they also had to discuss the million ways that everything could go horribly wrong.

After three hours of heavy discussion, they were ready for Operation _Elite_ Con.

Or, at least, they thought they were.

.

.

 _The mission begins next chapter!_

 _Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Inside _Chateau Surveillé_

Chapter 8

Stanford Asher had an ego the size of a football stadium.

So naturally, when a big publishing house called with an expressed interest in doing a memoir on him, he couldn't resist. He practically insisted that they send over a literary agent, a ghost writer and a cameraman immediately to interview him.

When Lee, Amanda and Augie drove up to Stanford Asher's house, the wrought-iron gates opened onto a large cobblestone manor courtyard where a Ferrari 250 Testa Roosa, a Mercedes-Benz 500 SEC,and a silver Lamborghini Countach were strategically parked around a huge marble fountain.

There were surveillance cameras everywhere, inside and out. Alarms were installed everywhere. Probably a dozen trained _EliteShields_ operatives patrolled the property at all times.

This residence, in fact, was better protected than Fort Knox.

A guard stood in front with two leashed Dobermans, barking furiously, until another guard came and led the watch dogs away. The original guard kept his face emotionless as Lee drove up in his comparatively unspectacular Corvette. Then Lee, Augie, and Amanda stepped out of it.

"Hey!" Augie told the guard, "Make sure you don't put a dent in my man's car, alright, buddy?"

The guard still had no expression, causing Augie to add, "You ever work as a guard at Buckingham Palace?"

And like the guards at Buckingham Palace, the guy stared straight ahead, ignoring Augie.

As Lee, Amanda and Augie climbed the steps towards the elaborately carved front doors, they stopped midstride when the door seemed to magically open on its own accord as Stanford Asher stepped out, standing tall like the leader of a country. He was a tall, tanned, distinguished looking man with curly hair which he chose to slick back.

He stood proud at the top of the steps as he peered down at them.

"Welcome to Le Chateau Surveillé; I am Stanford Asher."

"Wow!" revered Augie, looking all about, "Money may not buy a person happiness, but I'd rather _cry_ in a big mansion like this than _smile_ in a tiny apartment!"

Amanda leaned into Lee.

 _"Le Chateau Surveillé?"_ she whispered questionably, as they continued up the steps.

Lee responded in the lowest of voices, " _The Guarded Castle_."

"Ahhh," Amanda acknowledged.

Augie had already reached the top and was already busily talking to Asher.

"...yeah," Augie the camera bragged eagerly midway in the conversation, "so I've been shooting pictures for _ever!_ I know _everything_ about the camera! In fact, one day, I hope to invent a compact camera that can actually be installed into a _handheld_ phone that you can put in your _pocket!_ "

Asher raised an eyebrow, "Indeed? A camera equipped into a portable, free-standing phone? Unless the phone is the size of a record player, I doubt that type of technology will ever become a reality!"

"Really?" Augie slouched, his voice full of disappointment, "Oh well. Another pipe dream down the drain!"

"Hello, Mr. Asher," Amanda politely stepped up, "my name is Amanda-"

"Kingston. Amanda Kingston. Yes, yes, I know all about you," Asher gave her a confident smile, "Cheerleader at Washington State University, ghost writer of three White House Staff biographies, winner of the Albert Einstein Award of Excellence, and a lover of operas."

"Well, you've certainly done your homework," Amanda said, pretending to be impressed.

And she was glad Francine did her homework, too, in creating these covers for them.

Asher next turned to Lee, 'the literary agent', He then gave a professional and personal background on him, plus on Augie, 'the camerman', to which they were heartily impressed, too.

"Well," said Lee, "I see you have done research."

"I am thorough," Asher said, "with everything."

"That's good to know," Lee acknowledged, "And now that all of us know quite a bit about one another, perhaps we should go inside and proceed with the negotiations!"

"Not so fast, Mr. Stefans, " announced Asher, "Before the three of you enter my residence, I require each of you to be searched. I do it for all my visitors; it's nothing personal. After all, we can't have anyone accidentally sneaking in unwanted weapons or hidden cameras now, can we? Please forgive the inconvenience."

Lee nodded, "Of course we understand. And you can start by searching me first," he agreeably stated as he lifted his arms.

From seemingly out of nowhere, two male guards and one female guard appeared and searched through Lee, Amanda, and Augie's pockets, pouches, briefcases bags, and equipment. When Asher was satisfied, he then invited them in.

They walked pasted an elaborate circular foyer with a pair of sweeping staircases. A stained glass skylight covered the dome-shaped ceiling. It was obvious Asher had done very well for himself after serving at the White House.

There were also several cameras placed throughout the house, Lee noted. They needed to be very careful; timing was everything.

"Impressive," Lee said, looking around, "but is there a place where we can sit and discuss matters in private? There is much to discuss, including what your expectations are for what Ms. Kingston," he nudged his head towards Amanda, "can and cannot include in the proposal we plan to submit to the editor. I assure you nothing will be done without your approval, Mr. Asher."

Lee made it very clear that they were there to adhere to _Asher's_ demands, and not the other way around. He knew it was best to play up to Asher's ego.

And he was right.

"Upon my approval; I like that!" Asher smiled, "Follow me."

Asher and the three of them walked down a corridor, past what Asher describe as his living room, library, game area, home cinema, and gym. All rooms seemed elaborately furnished and opened to for viewing until they came upon two closed doors.

"What is behind both those doors?" Amanda asked innocently.

"The first closed door is my home security system, manned by my men and security cameras, Asher explained, "And the next locked door, is my private den. Now, down this corridor, please!"

Before they turned down into the next hallway, Augie had jabbed Lee with his elbow, letting him know the Imperial Egg was in the den. Which made sense, since that was one of the two locked rooms.

They went through the ultra modern kitchen with the pure granite counters, and into the dining room, complete with chandeliers and a mirror behind the dining table.

Augie looked down on the floor, "Hey! Is that _real_ marble flooring?"

"Italian marble, of course," Asher stiffly told him, slightly insulted that Augie would insinuate that it might not be authentic, "it origins are from the same quarry in Pietrasanta, Italy that Michaelangelo used to sculpt his statue of David."

"Wow!" Augie exclaimed, impressed, "it's a good thing that that Michael guy didn't hog up _all_ the marble! More for you, eh?" he playfully nudged Asher, who gave an annoyed look back..

"I use only the best here, Mr. Swanson, for I consider this palace, my home," Asher smugly answered back.

During this exchange, Lee was simmering as he leaned into Amanda and whispered, " _What the hell is Augie doing?"_

Amanda whispered back, " _I think he's trying to bond with Mr. Asher."_

 _"Well, the bonding is ticking Asher off!_ " Lee responded back as Augie jabbered on.

"Yes, this IS a palace, no doubt," Augie had a serious look as he continued talking to Asher, "but you know what? These days, I don't think you need to use real marble. I've seen where they can make linoleum look _a lot_ like marble!"

Asher stood taller, now obviously offended, "Linoleum will _never_ pass through these doorways!" he exclaimed, making that point very clear.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Amanda assured him, as she tried to steer Asher to a new subject, "and we will definitely note that in the book. So, Mr. Asher, is this where you want us to have our discussion?"

Asher once again put forth his business mask.

"Yes. Have a seat, everyone," Asher formally invited them, as they sat around a magnificently hand-carved dining room table, "I'm sure this table will allow you plenty of room to spread out all your paperwork, contracts included."

After everyone was seated, Lee looked up at one of the corners of the room, up towards the ceiling, and immediately noted the video camera, its green light continually blinking.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Stefans?" Asher asked, noting Lee's lack of attention to the papers in front of him.

"I believe there _is_ a problem, Mr. Asher." Lee now focused his attention on Asher, "We at International Federal Publications must maintain our privacy when dealing with a potential client, and we kindly ask that our dealings not be recorded," he stated as he gestured to the active video camera.

"You have my guarantee that the camera is used for security purposes only, to ensure my safety," Asher evenly stated, "I've installed no audio to my videos, so whatever you say will be kept in strict confidentiality."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Asher, your explanation is not satisfactory," Lee countered.

Asher eyes darkened.

"Are you saying, Mr. Stefans," he challenged, his tone slightly ominous, "that you doubt my _word_?"

Amanda quickly interjected, "He's not saying that at all, Mr. Asher!" she assured him, "it's just that in our line of work, we know cameras have many features. Such as private audio and zoom lens. We would hate to think that others, with or without your authorization, might want to listen in to our conversation or zoom in and read certain portions of the contract, which is possible with your highly trained security operatives."

"I have done extensive background checks on ALL my employees and they are loyal to me to a fault," Asher explained, "so the video camera stays _on_."

Lee eyed Asher, as if he were sizing him up.

"We seemed to have reached an impasse _,_ Mr. Asher," Lee concluded, "so if you can't abide by our simple request, perhaps we are not the ones to tell your story to the public and in that case, we will bid you a good day."

Lee needed the camera shut off in order for the con to work. He was hoping Asher wouldn't call his bluff.

Asher was not use to such insolence, but more importantly, he wanted his story told.

"No need to be so rash, he calmly stated, " _everything_ is negotiable."

"This isn't," Lee stubbornly stated, as he now started to get up. Amanda and Augie followed suit.

"Please sit down," he told everyone and then addressed Lee, "I respect someone who holds his ground, Mr. Stefans. You remind me of myself during the negotiation phase of discussions."

Lee responded respectfully, "They don't call me 'Bulldog' for nothing, Sir."

"Then if it's privacy you want, it's privacy you'll have," Asher announced.

Lee, Amanda and Augie sat down again as Asher turned towards the video camera. He next nodded and gave a dismissive wave. Instantly the light on the video camera turned from green to red.

He then turned back and gave Lee a smug look, _"Satisfied?"_

"Indeed," Lee admitted.

"Now ..." Asher announced, anxious to begin, "are we ready to proceed, then?"

The four of them sat and chatted for roughly two hours. However, bargaining and discussing contracts is very tedious work. It definitely made Lee miss real field work. But at least he was grateful that he was able to utilize his Contracts Reading Analysis seminar he took at the Agency.

Then, along with Amanda, they discussed the outline of Asher's life and what he wanted included in the book. And Asher was no easy pushover, which took up even more time.

After another hour, Augie stood up and stretched out.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but I always get a little stiff listening to contracts talk. I'd rather be active, taking pictures. Perhaps we should take a break...Mr. Asher, are you up to some taking some photos?"

Lee and Amanda exchanged covert looks. They were initiating the next phase of their operation, with Augie's strategy of separating Asher from Lee and Amanda. And the way to do that, of course, was to cater to Asher's arrogance.

"Some pictures of myself is an excellent suggestion!" Asher agreed, "and _where_ , according to _your_ expertise, Mr. Swanson, would be the best place to photograph me surrounded by my palatial possessions?"

"Somewhere graaand!" Augie stated excitedly,"cuz I think it will serve as almost a metaphor for the grandness of _you_ , Mr. Asher!"

He was doing a good job of feeding Asher's ego.

Augie looked to be in deep thought when suddenly he snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Since you practically _live_ in a villa, we could do a photo shoot outside, showing a man and the grandeur of his castle play-yard! And is it me, or did I once read that you had an elaborate figure-eight pool, complete with a waterfall and a fountain in your backyard?"

Asher nodded, his expression looking pleased, "You are absolutely correct, Mr. Swanson."

"Hot dog! Then _that'_ s the answer! Everyone KNOWS fancy swimming pools are equated with wealth!" Augie explained, "So picture this!...YOU, Mr. Asher, in front of your oasis with the luxurious pool setting as a backdrop! Perfect for that back cover of your memoir book! Wouldn't you say so?"

Asher obviously liked Augie's suggestion, "Perhaps I had misjudged you earlier, Mr. Swanson. You really are quite perceptive! I believe _that_ is a superb idea!"

He stood up while Augie gathered his camera, his lighting stand and his makeup kit. Augie purposely had left his equipment case behind, for that would be where they would hide the Imperial Egg once they recover it.

"Are you ready?" he asked Asher.

"I always am," Asher claimed, as he straightened his suit.

 _Little did Stanford Asher realize, however, that from parked at the front of his neighbor's house, Francine and Billy were in a van with all kinds of bulky equipment inside, complete with lit buttons, levers, and a TV screen. Yesterday, Francine had tapped into the neighborhood's electric and telephone lines and breached Asher's security system so they at a moment's notice they could pull up their own videos instead._

So far, the con was going as expected.

"While you two go outdoors to take the pictures ," Amanda encouraged, "I think Mr. Stefans and I will stay behind to iron out some of the differences we haven't resolved regarding this contract."

"Splendid," Asher said, anxious to have his picture taken.

.

After Asher and Augie left to the pool area, Lee and Amanda waited ten minutes before slipping out of the dining. They snuck down the hallway, right up to the closed door of the den.

 _Meanwhile the videos displayed in the security room showed no change regarding the hallway leading to the den, thanks to Francine's video manipulation._

While Amanda kept a lookout, Lee took off his tie clip. He then knelt down and inserted something he pulled out of the tie clip that looked like a thick steel bobby pin into the lock of the door until he heard a click.

 _"We're in,"_ he announced as he silently opened the door.

As Lee started walking in, Amanda suddenly heard footsteps coming around the corner.

" _Lee! Someone's coming!_ " she announced in a loud whisper.

 _"Wha-"_ He turned his head her way, _...ommmfff!"_

He never finished speaking out, for a panicky Amanda had pushed him all the way into the den and then immediately shut the door as a security operative rounded the corner.

 _EliteShields_ Operative Thomas Meekum was just completing his rounds for the morning. He immediately spotted Amanda standing awkwardly in front of the door of the protected room.

"You!" he pointedly said in an unfriendly manner, "What are you doing here? Step away from the door!"

He touched the strap of the gun he had slung over his shoulder, making Amanda gulp, but she quickly recovered.

"You mean, _this_ door?" she innocently gestured, as she took one step away from the door of the locked room, "Sorry, I was looking for the ladies room."

She gave the guard an awkward smile.

 _Meanwhile safely from inside the den on the other side of the door, Lee had his ears plastered to the door, listening to the conversation between Amanda and the operative. He had no weapon, but he was ready to blow everyone's cover and burst out to attack the guard if Amanda were in any real trouble._

"Two doors to the left," Meekum was telling her, "I will take you."

Amanda felt sweat bead on her upper lip. She needed to think fast.

"You want to escort me to the ladies room when it is only two doors down? Is that really necessary?" she asked, trying to sound as if it were no big deal.

"Yes, it is necessary and I will wait for you outside the door," he said impassively, "Step in line with me _now_ or I will immediately report you to Mr. Asher!"

.

 _Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Plan D is for "the dogs"

Chapter 9

From the hallway of Asher's residence, _EliteShields_ guard Thomas Meekum was insistent on escorting Amanda either to the ladies room or report her to Asher. Meanwhile Lee was waiting for her on the other side of the locked door.

Amanda needed to make a decision. She had an idea, but it made her slightly cringe inside.

However, she had to throw her pride aside.

"Alright," she told him as she then lowered her voice, " _actually I'm glad you're here to help me. You see, I'm dealing with a minor, uncomfortable problem..."_

Meekum guffawed.

 _Metaphorically, she may be in the trenches, but no one's on the battlefield,_ he thought, not fooled one bit by her act.

"Ma'am, your problem does not interest me," he said, "so come on, let's go!"

Amanda suddenly clutched the side of her abdomen.

"Oooooo!" she groaned, seeming to be in pain.

He eyed her suspiciously. Then deciding to ignore her delay tactic, he took a firm hold of her arm, "I said, _Let's go!_ "

She managed to twist her arm out of his grasp.

 _"You don't understand,"_ she whispered, " _I'm cramping!"_

He looked down at her leg, "Cramping?" he questioned, not understanding.

 _"Yes!"_ she took a deep breath and hoped she would not die of embarrassment, as she leaned in and whispered insistently, " _Aunt Flo is in town!_ "

He knew what she was implying. Meekum had three sisters at home; he remembered how one of them used to stay in bed for two days every month.

Meekum dreaded garrison duty, which meant dealing with civilians. But from years of training, he kept his expression stoic. He had a job to do.

"Your conduct is unbecoming," he stated in that same no-nonsense tone, "You must accompany me immediately, or I will be force to report you..."

Amanda's face now contorted with pain.

"Ooooo!" she groaned again, pressing her hand to her lower abdomen. She looked at him with pleading eyes, _"Help me, Soldier!"_

Meekum waffled on what to do. This type of situation was never covered in his training. He had been taught to improvise, overcome and adapt, but how does _that_ type of training pertain to _this_?

"It is above my grade AND gender level to help you regarding this matter!" he officially informed her.

There was no verbal response as Amanda suddenly jack-knifed over, as if a new wave of pain unexpectedly struck her.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Urgh!"

Meekum forced himself to stay in control, "Ma'am," he said, patiently, also bending over so they were still head-to-head, "I _command_ you to PROMPTLY cease this nonsense!"

 _"I-I...cant!"_ Amanda started deep heaving sounds, " _Ohhhh!_ _It feels like a thousand knives are attacking my uterus_!"

Her _uterus_? Meekum alarmingly blinked rapidly to wipe that image from his mind.

"Ma'am!" he informed her, as he stood rigid, "I have no knowledge on how to avert _that_ type of attack!"

" _Pleasssse..._ " Amanda groaned, " _it's going to get messy! I need a rag or something..."_

 _Zero Dark Thirty!_

Meekum decided he MUST extract himself from being further sucked into this Female Problem Vortex!

"Your objective target is two doors down and to the left!" he declared, while pointing to the restroom, "You must advance quickly now!" he commanded her.

Internally she was overjoyed but outwardly she looked ready to follow orders.

"Al-right..." she relented and then asked dejectedly, "A-alone?"

He thought he had made himself clear; he'd rather face a court martial than accompany her!

Standing stiffly at attention, Meekum stared straight ahead, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Ma'am! Carry on with your personal matter, Ma'am!"

Amanda nodded, pretending to put on a brave front, "I _shall_ , Soldier..."

She slowly straightened up. Still holding onto her side, she semi-stumbled down the hallway. She could feel the operative's eyes on her back. Reaching the doorway of the bathroom she purposely heaved out one last groan as she went inside and turned the light on. Meekum strode hurriedly past the newly shut bathroom door on his way to complete his rounds.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,_ Amanda whispered to herself, as she leaned her back against the door in relief, _I just broke the rule of 'topics-never-to-discuss-with-men'!_ Her cheeks had absolutely reddened.

Quickly Amanda was able to convince herself it was just another in a long list of embarrassing moments in her life. Time to get back to the mission.

Taking a deep breath, she counted silently to ten, opened the door a bit and peeked her head out. When the hallway appeared cleared again, she then proceeded back down the hallway to the door of the den again.

 _"Lee!"_ she frantically whispered, _"Open the door! I_ _t's me!_ "

The door silently opened.

"Amanda! Get in here, quick!" he said, relieved to see her again.

He carefully shut the door again, "I don't know what you said or did, but whatever it was, it obviously worked!"

 _So Lee didn't hear the conversation!_ Amanda thought gratefully.

They now focused on the mission and looked around the room.

Unlike most dens which were used to entertain company on an informal level, this room was created as a very private haven for Asher. Though it had an inviting fireplace and a cushy sofa, the rest of the room gave off a feeling of solitude with merely a writing desk in one corner and a large, modern TV situated next to the window. The design, with its lack of rugs and wood floors was distinctly masculine.

"Now, that we're in here," she commented, "are you SURE the cameras and alarms are turned off inside here?"

 _The plan was that Francine would have already replaced the live security camera feed with footage she had stolen of empty corridors and rooms, when she hacked into Asher's security cameras the day before_.

"If not, we would have been caught already and tortured before we had even reached this room," Lee said, "Francine definitely did her job. What we need to do now is find the hidden room!"

Amanda nodded, "How?"

"I think the walls will give us that answer," Lee said.

 _"The walls will give us the answer?"_ Amanda looked puzzled, "Lee, are you going metaphysical on me?"

Lee half smiled, "No, of course not, Amanda. Take a look at that," he pointed high at a wall with only a hung picture of an open field of flowers. Next to it was a light sconce.

"There are two security cameras aimed at this particular wall," Lee stated, "which begs the question, _why would someone want to watch an almost blank wall?"_

Lee ran his hands over the blank wall as if he were smoothing out wrinkles on a bedspread.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find a switch to open the wall," he said, still inspecting the wall with his hands.

Amanda followed his lead and began feeling the wall, too.

Only to find the wall was smoothly leveled, as flat as a pancake.

Lee looked frustrated as he stared at the wall, willing it to open.

Of course it didn't.

They needed to hurry.

She was about to ask Lee what to do next, but she saw him focusing on the brass sconce lighting on the wall. Reaching up, he tugged at it. Nothing.

"Try again," Amanda suggested, "give it a real hard tug; I have to do that sometimes when a bedsheet gets stuck in the dryer!"

He tried again, this time, he tugged harder. There was a clicking sound and he and Amanda exchange victorious glances. They stepped back just in time as the wall swung out toward them.

 _They had discovered the secret room!_

"You did it!" Amanda could not have looked more proud.

"Yeeeaaah, what do you know?" Lee looked pleased and then his expression became solemn again, "but we have no idea how long Augie is going to keep Asher away, so let's grab the prize and get back to the dining room before they get there."

"You're right," Amanda, agreed as she stepped down and followed Lee into the room.

Now inside, they stood there for a moment to get the feel of the room and let their eyes focus. The room exceeded all their expectations.

Lee let out a low whistle, "It's like finding a pirate's treasure chest..."

Despite the small area being slightly darkened due to no windows, it was obvious the room was dripping of diamonds and gems. There were pedestals and glass cases filled with sparkling rings, bracelets and necklaces. Exquisite pearls and gems were displayed on mannequin jewelry stands. All the jewels were arrayed throughout the space and automatically lit from above for full shimmering effect. A Victorian style sofa with red velvet cushions was placed in a key position in the middle of the room to offer the best view of the jewels.

"Oooooh, Lee!" Amanda sighed in awe, "So many gems! This is like a secret room to end all secret rooms! I could stay in here all day and try on all these tempting jewels!"

"I'd prefer a Batcave full of cool devices myself," Lee admitted, "but let's hurry and find that Fairy Tale Imperial Egg and get the hell out of here!"

"Okay," Amanda said, looking about. Suddenly she paused and pointed across the room to the right, "Oh!" she squealed breathlessly, "I see it! I see it!"

She took a step forward...and immediately Lee's arm protruded out to hold her back.

"Amanda!" he cautioned, "Careful! We've discussed this!"

Amanda then recalled the discussion that the room could be wired with laser beams.

She stepped back, "Oh, my gosh! Sorry! I guess I got a little too excited!"

She waited while Lee reached into his breast pocket and pulled out what appeared to be sunglasses, but apparently they weren't. He put them on and took a look around the room.

"Hmmm...Just what I thought," he said as he handed the specialized sunglasses to Amanda, "Take a look."

She put them on and scanned the room. The glasses allowed her to see beams of red lights crisscrossing the room from floor to ceiling. Obviously if any of the beams were broken, the alarms would go off in the house.

"There's laser beams all over the place!" Amanda observed as she took off the glasses and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, I see that," Lee agreed, "but I didn't expect there would be such a complex matrix of them! Now I know why. Asher is also a jewel thief and a very successful one at that! I had no idea he had stashed this vast collection of gems. If I'd known, I might have done things differently."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Their entire team had previously planned and planned for hours, thinking up various scenarios of how they could capture the Imperial Egg. And it was a good thing that they did.

"I guess we go for Plan D," he said.

He was glad that he planned for emergencies.

"Oh," Amanda nodded knowingly, "Gotcha. Plan D."

He looked at her, "Well?"

That's when she realized it was up to her to _initiate_ the plan.

"Oh!" She got out her big purse and began rummaging through it. One of Lee's brows went up as he looked at her questionably. As she searched, she gave an apologetic look at Lee.

"I know it's in here, some place..." she said, nervously, as her hand went all the way to the bottom of her purse. Although they were short on time, Lee couldn't help but be slightly amused at Amanda's attempt. Her tongue was thrust out of her mouth and off to one side, as she continued her search. It was endearing, like a kid attempting some tricky maneuver.

"It's just within my reach..." she promised.

Then a smile broke out as she whipped out what looked to a makeup compact out of her purse, "Found it!" she announced with pride.

"Good!...now hurry! _Hurry_!" Lee said testily.

Lifting the cover up on her compact, she removed the top cotton pad. A push button contraption laid beneath it and she instantly pushed it four times. The light next to the button immediately began blinking.

"It's working!" Amanda said excitedly.

It was now up to Billy and Francine to react.

.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Back in the van, Francine saw the big green button blinking in successive beeps of four at a time.

"Uh-oh, Billy," Francine announced.

Billy was busy viewing the many video screens on the wall of the van, "What is it, Francine?"

"Looks like Operation _EliteCon_ just ran into some trouble," she informed him, "Four beeps mean it's time to implement Plan D."

"I'm on it!" Billy said as he got up and rushed to one end of the van. He squatted down at a cage which held two Jack Russell Terriers, who started barking immediately.

"Yes, yes, I know," Billy said in a comforting tone to the dogs, "You're anxious to go outside, aren't you?"

The terriers were jumping up and down with excitement in the cage. He opened the cage door and put leashes on their collars. Their insatiable instincts kicked in and they hurriedly headed towards the door, pulling Billy along.

"Wait, wait!" Billy said, trying to hold them back by pulling on the leashes, "what's the rush, doggies?"

"I guess they're just anxious to get _Plan Dog_ going," Francine smirked.

She couldn't have been more right, for when Billy opened the van door, they immediately rushed out, ready for their new, outside adventure.

"Looks like those two dogs have Billy wrapped around their little paws," Francine chuckled to herself.

.

 _The minute Billy left, Francine pushed a few buttons, causing the video feed from Asher's external cameras to switch to the Agency's video feed._

This allowed Billy to hide in the neighbor's bushes, unclip the leashes from their collar and push each dog through the wide iron bars of Asher's estate. Then, he went back into the bushes. Now safely hidden, Billy reached into his pocket and produced a dog whistle. He blew it continually ten times.

And that's when bedlam broke.

The high-pitched whistle caused the energetically sensitive dogs to start yapping and running wildly throughout the gated front yard. This caused Asher's two Dobermans to give chase, as the guard worked hard to hold their leashes. Meanwhile a guard gave chase to the small Jack Russell Terriers just as Billy came huffing and puffing up to the perimeter of the fence.

"Jim! Phelps! Come back here!" Billy called out the dogs' names, flailing his arms before grasping the bar of the iron gates which surrounded Asher's residence. The two dogs, who were NOT named Jim and Phelps, ignored his pleadings and continued to run about, with the two dobermens chasing them and two other guards joining the chase.

"Hey! You guards! Stop chasing my dogs!" Billy yelled at the running guards while banging on the gate bars at the same time.

.

Outside in the backyard at the photo shoot, Asher became alarmed by all the ruckus, although Augie continued clicking with the camera.

"What the hell is all that commotion?" Asher wondered, a scowl on his face.

When Augie heard the dogs and the yelling, he tried to calm his excitement down.

Plan D! he gushed to himself.

Instead, he became even busier with Asher.

 _Click! Click!_ Augie's camera went, as he circled around Asher.

"I don't know what all that noise is about, Mr. Asher, but that scowl you have isn't doing you justice," Augie warned him, as he stopped clicking to point to his own forehead, "Those worry lines will eventually turn into wrinkles..."

Then it was back to _Click! Click!_

But the yapping and yelling noises from the front of the house was only getting louder and louder.

"Damn insistent noise!" Asher complained, "I need to see what is happening in front!"

His face looked absolutely murderous as he started to leave.

"No, wait!" Augie told him, "we're almost done!"

"The HELL with these pictures and the hell with _you_!" Asher sounded furious, as he strode towards the front yard, intent on punishing whoever was invading his property.

"O- _kaaaay!_ No need to get personal! Yeesh! Just remember it was _you_ r choice to quit!..." yelled an exasperated Augie back to Asher, "so don't come back whining to me about needing to re-apply your make up again!"

But Asher was already gone.

Augie half-smiled to himself.

Of all the plans they had discussed, he had hoped they would use Plan D.

And here it was!

Time for Asher to eat some humble pie!

 _Because as we all know,_ Augie internalized, _the bigger the man's ego, the bigger his problem!_

He happily trailed after Asher to see how Plan D would play out.

.

.

 _Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Strong Feelings

Chapter 10

The front yard of Asher's palatial residence had turned into a circus.

With the dogs running lose and guards rushing after them, the brouhaha caused all alarms to go off everywhere and more guards from other areas came over to help in the chase. By the time an angry Asher had arrived, pandemonium was everywhere.

And on top of the bedlam, the noise of the blaring alarms were overwhelming.

EEEEEEooooooEEEEEEooooo BUZZ! BUZZ!EEEEEEooooooEEEEEEoooooBUZZ! BUZZ!...

And adding to the cacophony were the sounds of the four rambunctious dogs running about.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Asher covered his ears as his assistant, Felix Wolfe, rushed by his side.

"What the hell happened, Wolfe?" Asher demanded to know.

"Sorry, Boss," Wolfe calmly apologized, "looks like we have some loose neighborhood dogs on your yard."

"Well, don't just stand there! The noise is insufferable! Turn off ALL alarms around the residence!" Asher yelled above the fray, "and then call off our Dobermans!"

"Will do."

"Good!" Asher shouted, "and then afterwards, I want you to personally _shoot_ those two loose mutts!"

Wolf's usual steady demeanor faded.

" _Shoot_ them, Sir?" he asked hesitantly.

.

Meanwhile back in the secret room, even Lee and Amanda could hear the noisy chaos from outside. They waited patiently in the secret room for the alarms to be turned off.

"By the way, Amanda," he asked, in the semi-darkness, "What exactly did you tell the guard that convinced him leave to you unescorted in the hallway?"

Amanda slightly colored, wondering how to answer that. After all, she just broke one of the Laws of Womanhood.

She answered with total conviction, "You don't want to know, Lee."

He turned and stared at her. Amanda was usually so detail and open about everything (unfortunately) and suddenly her reply becomes brief and vague?

He knew what that meant.

Her _non_ -answer WAS an answer.

 _"I don't-want-to-know_ ," he repeated her words hypnotically.

"That's right," Amanda acknowledged, as she bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at Lee's response, looking as if he was under mind control. Her eyes danced in merriment.

When he glanced her way and saw her sweetly mischievous expression, a knot formed in his stomach. And despite being in the middle of an important mission, he smiled. Even when he was confused by her, she had a way of making him look beyond the imperfections of life and feel there's happiness just around the next corner.

Sometimes Lee worried that if he continued partnering with her, he would be convinced that people were naturally good and can be trusted, which is the complete opposite of his beliefs. He was world-weary and knew that people used other people for their own gains. Before meeting her, he had already learned not to be emotionally invested in anyone, because that could only lead to disappointment. Apathy and aloofness was how he protected himself, so sometimes he found it difficult to react to her decency, her openness.

And although Amanda was kindhearted, she was never weak, Lee concluded. In fact, she was one of the emotionally-strong and bravest people he knew. And right now, inside the intimacy of this room, she was managing to wreck havoc on his emotions, causing his heart to beat very rapidly.

When he called out her name, his voice sounded raspier than usual.

"Amanda."

She glanced his way, "hmmmm?'

His gaze lightly drifted on her eyes before it fell to linger on her mouth.

Amanda could feel the sensual vibration that had suddenly developed in the air between them. The way he was looking at her brought on warm waves of sensations within her and she intuitively parted her lips invitingly.

Being attracted to Amanda wasn't something Lee had ever anticipated. But it happened now and then and this was one of those times that she unleashed emotions inside of him he didn't even know he had. He wanted to protect her. To lov-

He couldn't finish THAT thought. Ever.

All he knew was that his senses were heightened physically by her warm brown eyes, perfectly shaped lips and hair that begged a man to sink his fingers into its silky tresses. And his heart ached to share in her beautiful soul.

And wistfully, she was looking at him in a way that made him feel alive and vulnerable at the same time.

EEEEEEooooooEEEEEEooooo BUZZ! BUZZ!EEEEEEooooooEEEEEEooooo...

The annoying noises continued outside, but the chaotic sounds no longer bothered him. He had relegated it to merely background noises.

His awareness was focused totally on Amanda. Standing next to him, she had suddenly become his most compelling need. All he wanted to do now was bask in the warmth of her goodness. With their gazes locked, he wordlessly leaned towards her, as Amanda held her breath in anticipation.

Leaning in further, he was lessening the space between them and she did nothing to discourage him. In fact, she willingly lifted her head towards him in order to meet him halfway.

They were now only a breath away; their lips almost touching.

As the din outside continued, when suddenly:

EEEEEEoooooEEEEEEooooo BUZZ! BUZZ! EE-

 _Silence._

The buzzing noise abruptly ceased.

Utilizing Plan D had worked in turning off the alarms.

Startled, Lee lifted his head, his attention diverted, as he paused to listen to the sound of nothingness.

And reality returned in haste.

Amanda had also became alert, while Lee was in agent mode again.

Both allowed the special moment to flitter away as Lee quickly donned the laser glasses on again to re-check the security of the room.

"It worked, the beams are gone!" he announced, as he looked through the special lens and no longer saw the red beams of lights, "Come on, let's go!"

They made a mad dash across the floor of the secret room to get to the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg, which was perched on a main pedestal against a side wall, one lone light shining down on it.

"Got it!" Lee announced, grabbing the Imperial Egg.

Amanda didn't say a word. He could see she was mesmerized with a diamond bracelet next to the pedestal, encased in its own special glass display.

"Amanda!" he reminded her, "we need to get out of here!"

"But Lee!" Amanda's eyes were round, "Don't you recognize that bracelet?" she desperately asked, "It's the Royal Engagement bracelet, the one stolen from Princess Diana's private quarters..."

Lee grabbed her arm and began pulling her back towards the entrance, "I don't care if it's the Crown Jewels, Amanda, we've got to _gooo_..."

Still being dragged, she turned her head to give one last look at the room with the beautiful treasures.

Such a shame.

.

They were now both out of the room, and Amanda went into action. She quickly readjusted the light sconce, causing the wall to go back in place.

Meanwhile Lee had hurriedly wrapped the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg in a handkerchief and then carefully placed it inside the equipment case, underneath a pile of sealed camera film.

"We're clear," Lee relaxed, with a satisfied sigh.

.

Back in Asher's front yard, with the alarms turned off and the Dobermans gone, Asher had just ordered his assistant, Felix Wolfe, to shoot the trespassing dogs.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Wolfe asked, being that he was a dog owner himself, "the owner is just right outside the gate!"

"Since when do you question my decisions?" Asher asked his assistant.

Wolfe made a stance of respect.

"Never, Sir."

"Then get on with it!" Asher ordered.

But before Wolfe could get his gun out, Augie had quickly run up to join Asher and Wolfe. He had heard Asher's order to shoot the dogs. It took him a sec to catch his breath.

"H-hold it... hold it (gasp) right there, Mr. Asher (heave) and Backup Guy!" Augie put his hand up, "I don't think you want to shoot those dogs, (another heave) Sir, you really don't!" he warned Asher.

Asher shot a venomous look at him.

"And WHO are YOU to tell ME what to do?" he angrily challenged Augie.

"Call me your common sense," Augie reasoned, "and your common sense is telling you that if you shoot those dogs, the police will be alerted and you'll have dozens of law enforcement officers swarming this place. Is THAT what you really want? "

 _Hmmmm,_ Asher internalized, _the_ _imbecile cameraman was actually right!_ _I certainly don't need any more trouble today!_

"Spare the dogs and bring the owner of those annoying yappers inside the gates to me!" he ordered Wolfe, "I need to talk with him at ONCE!"

"Yes, Mr. Asher," said Wolfe as he left to do Asher's bidding.

"Atta-boy!" Augie encouraged Asher, "And before I forget, your common sense is _also_ reminding you to tip your cameraman!"

Minutes later, Lee and Amanda had joined Asher and Augie in the front lawn. The alarms had been turned on again and everything was back to normal, including Billy having the dogs under his control again.

Flanked by a guard and assistant Wolfe, Billy was holding one dog under each arm when he came upon a very upset Asher.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?" Asher confronted Billy.

"Well excuuuuse me!" Billy snapped back, appearing not afraid at all, "It wasn't as if I let my dogs loose on purpose! This looked to be a good neighborhood to walk my dogs, so that is EXACTLY what I did! Unfortunately, as I was trying to put Jim and Phelps in their leashes, they escaped! Believe me, THAT has NEVER happened before!"

"Well, it happened today!" Asher snapped at him rudely.

"It certainly wasn't ALL my fault!" Billy defended himself, "Half the blame goes to your _very_ _un_ professional goons who, along with your two attacking Dobermans, came noisily upon the scene running about, scaring my two already frightened pets! You should have fired those incompetent guards on the spot and locked away your two Cujos and thrown away the key!"

 _"Do you even know who I am?_ " Asher's voice sounded menacing, "I am _Stanford Ashe_ r, Top Security Consultant to an actual _U.S. President_! I could have you thrown in _jail_ for trespassing on my property!"

"Well, la-di-da!" Billy was obviously not impressed, "And do you know who _I_ am? I am an out of town guest of JUDGE Henderson! You DO know him, don't you? Judge Harlan Henderson, one of the REIGNING _Supreme Court Justices,_ who lives five houses down from you?"

Supreme Court _Justice_? Asher knew better than to try a power play against a standing member of the Supreme Court!

"Look, I'm a reasonable man," Asher backed off a little, "but you DID trespass on my private property!"

"Then I won't any longer!" Billy told him, as the two dogs in his arms growled at Asher, "So, thanks for nothing! And a good day to you all! Come on Jim! Phelps!"

Billy abruptly turned and walked away, with his two dogs tucked securely underneath his arms.

Asher narrowed his eyes as he watched Billy and his dogs depart from his premises.

"The next time I catch him or his dogs anywhere near my residence , I'll have them ALL shot on sight!" Asher huffed.

Lee acknowledged, "I don't blame you. The man was an outright jerk!" he commiserated, "I wouldn't work for him if he were the last man on earth!"

"Me, either," Amanda agreed, "that man was so grumpy!"

"You've said it!" Augie added his two cents, "and it's just a good thing that his dogs didn't have full bladders when they ran around your yard, too!"

Asher heaved a frustrated sigh.

He needed to get to the bottom of his ineffectual security procedures.

"Listen Stefans, I have some other matters I need to attend to," he told Lee, "perhaps we should reschedule this interview for another time."

"Reschedule?" Lee pretended to look incredulous, "But Mr. Asher, my crew and I have a very busy-"

" _Did you not hear me?_ " Asher asked the question loudly and pointedly, "I said _we will reschedule!_ I have a lot on my mind and I just can't deal with you extra people here!"

"Alright, al _right,_ " Lee relented, although deep inside, he was anxious to leave, now that he had the Imperial Egg in his possession, "of course we can do this another day."

Augie spoke out, "That's fine by me, too! I've got the shots I wanted. Mr. Asher, you're going to LOVE being exposed...wait, noooo, I didn't mean it that way..."

Asher was rubbing his forehead.

"Just go...GO!" he commanded, continuing to rub his temples, "you're giving me a throbbing headache!"

Amanda looked at him with empathy, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Asher, that you've had such a trying morning."

"Never you mind!" he snapped, "I want you three to just gather your equipment up and leave my property _this instant_!"

"We'll do that immediately, Mr. Asher," Lee said, as he gave a secret wink to Amanda, which sent goosebumps up her arms.

.

Now safely inside the Corvette, Lee, Amanda and Augie drove away from Asher's mansion.

From the front seat, Lee and Amanda couldn't even look at each other after the 'incident' which had occurred between them in the secret room. Nothing actually happened, of course, but those tiny seconds of yearning held so much promise.

Of course, Augie was oblivious to it all as he sat in the modified folding back seat.

"Yeah, oh yeah, Lee Baby, Buddy Boy!" he cheered, "Woohoooo! Can you believe it! We did it!"

Lee focused his energy on talking with Augie in order to keep his mind off Amanda.

"We did, didn't we?" Lee responded acting overly jubilant, "And I have to say, Augie, you did a pretty good job today!"

"I _told_ you I would be great as a photographer!" Augie preened, "That's because I actually know a lot _about_ photography! For instance, I could tell you that if I ever saw a man drowning, and I could either save him OR I could film the event. _..that I would know what kind of film to use!"_

"Augie, that's a _terrible_ thing to say! _"_ berated Amanda, as she turned to look at him in the back seat.

Augie sat there, trying to keep a straight face, but then his shoulders started shaking as he worked to stifle his merriment.

And then suddenly both he AND Lee were laughing.

It caught Amanda's notice.

"Oh, _you_!" Amanda sounded frustrated, "You were only joking!"

She tried to sound as if she were reprimanding him, but soon her mouth slowly upturned and then a chuckle broke out of her, too. And then they were _all_ laughing. It felt good to relieve the stress they had just experienced.

Completing phase one of the mission made them feel elated.

.

And that included Billy.

The next day, he was back at his desk at the Agency, smiling to himself.

He was thinking about the success of the Imperial Egg mission thus far. The authentic Egg was now back in the hands of the Agency. Of course, Lee and his team would still have to put it back at the Smithsonian, but as far as he was concerned, the hard part was over.

And knowing Lee with his special spy abilities, breaking into the Smithsonian shouldn't be too much of a problem for him.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The ringing interrupted Billy's good thoughts. He reached for the phone.

"Melrose here," he said, still all smiles as he answered his phone.

The person on the other line identified himself as some official from the Russian Embassy. And the more the person on the line kept talking, the more Billy's smile eroded.

And now his expression was one of incredulity.

"WHAT?! When did THIS happened?" Billy practically yelled into the phone.

A few more words were exchanged, and then a very frustrated Billy abruptly hung up.

He stared at the phone and just couldn't believe it.

The lightness of his mood was gone.

Operation _EliteCon_ had hit another snag; one they HADN'T discussed.

 _Not a snag,_ Billy corrected himself, _a full blown, totally ripped apart problem!_

He now decisively reached for the phone again to call up Lee.

.

.

 _Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Beyond Plan D

Chapter 11

It was late at night and Amanda had just started washing the dishes. Mother and the boys had already retired upstairs. As she rinsed a plate, Amanda happened to glance out the window and then smiled softly to herself.

Against the moonlit skies, she could make out a tall, dark silhouette.

 _Lee._

Quickly placing the plate on the dish rack, she dried her hands on the kitchen towel and adjusted her hair. Then looking cautiously all around, she slipped out the back door.

"Leee!" she whispered out into the darkness for their usual backyard rendezvous.

The dark silhouette walked into the porch light.

And Amanda gasped.

It wasn't Lee!

She had never noticed before how similar in built and height _Augie_ was to Lee.

"Augie! What are you doing here!" she wanted to know.

"Mandy!" he smiled, "heeey! I'm here because I needed to talk to you about something."

Amanda glanced back at her house and all seemed quiet, so she turned back to Augie.

"Okay," she said, softly "but couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Wellll," he hesitated, "it's something I wanted to say...in private. To you only."

 _Uh-oh_

"Ohhhhh," Amanda said, and then noticed the seriousness of his expression, "everything's alright, isn't it?"

"Sure."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"I did nick myself shaving this morning, but outside of that, nope."

"Then what?"

She held her breath, hoping it wasn't some really bad news.

"It's just..." he was fighting the words, "remember I told I wanted to be a spy?"

"Yes?"

"Forget that. I've changed my mind."

 _"That's it_?" Amanda took a breath of relief. It could have been worse, "Oh Augie! Thank goodness it's only that!"

Augie looked hurt, "Gee, so glad you're commiserating with my misery!"

"What? Oh no! Augie! I didn't mean it that way!" Amanda recovered, "It's just I'm happy that...never mind...what changed your mind about wanting to be an agent?"

"It's just spywork is not everything it's cracked up to be," Augie said disappointedly, "Where are the women? The free, massages? The foreign locales? The cool gadgets? And again, because it's worth repeating: _Where are the_ _women?"_

Amanda tried to be patient, "I already told you, Augie, that spywork isn't _always_ exciting!"

"Yeah, I know, I mean, Plan D was fun and all, but I thought there would be more to it! I wanted to at least be able to say secret phrases like, ' _The beagle has landed_ ,' or ' _The rose is in the garden, repeat, the rose is in the garden'_ , or how about, ' _Operation Drown-a-Rat is a go_...'"

Amanda bit her lip to keep from smiling. She certainly has come a long way since she started at The Agency.

"If it makes you feel any better, Augie, I never got to say those phrases, either," she told him and then asked, 'You're not thinking of pulling out of our team, are you?"

He perked up, "Our team?"

"Yes, _our_ team...the team that was successful in stealing back the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from a _very_ bad person," she summarized, " _That_ team."

Augie looked excited, "Say that again, Mandy."

Amanda was confused, "about stealing the Imperial Egg back?"

"No!" he stated emphatically, "the part where you said, 'our team'. You mean, I'm part of the team?"

"Yes, of course, Augie, but why-"

"Oh, Mandy, baby! You've made me so happy!" Augie broke out in a smile, "We're a team! Like a family! So that would make Lee my brother, or maybe it would be better if he were a cranky cousin; and you, my sister; Billy-Boy my dad; and Franny my evil step sister!"

Amanda considered Augie's words.

"In a twisted sense, I suppose that could be true...if it makes you feel better.."

"It does! Oh, it does!" Augie was over the moon, "I was _going_ to ask you to be my trusted non-bikini best friend, but now you can be the sister I never had, despite having four of them back home!"

"That's quite a...compliment, Augie."

He looked at her intently, "Soooo...can I...hug you now?"

"A... _hug_?" Amanda looked unsure.

He nodded, "Families do that."

"I suppose..." Amanda decided and then paused and lifted her index finger, " _if_ you promise to keep your hands in the safe zone."

"Safe zone?" he asked, "are there really any of those on the body?"

"Yes," she told him decisively, "Don't touch too high, or too low!"

Augie's face brightened as he opened his arms.

"I promise! Oh I promise! Hug me, Sistah! Hug me!"

He enclosed his arms around her and gave her a big bear hug.

"Ooof...Augie...I...can't...breathe..." Amanda stated, twisting her head to try and get some air.

"Who needs air when you can breathe in family love!" Augie exclaimed.

As Augie continued his hold on Amanda, an unmistakable voice suddenly could be heard speaking out into the night.

"Had I known your backyard was going to be _this_ busy, Amanda, I would've taken a number."

Augie instantly released Amanda as Lee approached them. Upon hearing Lee's voice and seeing him in the moonlight, Amanda entire body seem to tingle.

As always, Lee was dressed like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, with his blue leather jacket and tailored blue jeans. It was hard to say how long he had been there, but from the way he stared possessively at her, Amanda assumed he had been there for a time and probably witnessed...

"Oh hey, Buddy Boy!" Augie greeted him and then put his arms as if to protect himself, "Now, don't be getting upset with what you just witnessed...it's not what you think..."

"What am I thinking?" Lee asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Uh..." Augie rushed his words, "that _maybe the world needs less judging and more hugging_?"

Amanda assured him, "Lee, nothing is going on between Augie and me."

"That's good to know," Lee commented, "because I couldn't tell if Augie was trying to strangle or hug you."

"Like I would ever try and hurt our little Mandy!" Augie said, looking indignant.

"So, Augie, we're good, right?" Amanda asked, "You're still on our team if we need you, right?"

" _Our_ team...riiiiiight!" he winked as if they were sharing a secret.

As Augie looked from Amanda to Lee, he saw them exchange an awkward glance. Even he was perceptive enough to know when he was the third wheel.

"Ah, gee, will ya look at the time? It's getting rather late!" Augie announced, pretending to look at a watch, yet his wrist was bare, "and I'm sure the two of you would be ecstatic if I went, right?"

"No need to rush out on my account," Lee said vaguely.

Amanda and Augie both gave Lee a funny look. Little did they know that Lee was having second thoughts about being alone with Amanda.

"I know why you don't want me to leave!" Augie figured out.

"You do?" Lee swallowed hard as he tried to deny Augie's statement, "I mean, I never said that! But, uh, just out of curiosity, why do you think I don't want you to leave?"

"The same reason why I _don't_ want to leave!" Augie said certainty, "I hate goodbyes. They always make my throat hurt," he sadly sniffed, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, that IS a reason," Lee neutrally acknowledged.

"I figured as much, " Augie nodded, "But, I really must skedaddle! However, keep in mind these prudent words: Families never say goodbye; they just say ' _see you soon'!"_

"Who's family here?" Lee asked.

Augie shook a jesting index finger at Lee, "Ha-ha, Lee Baby, always the kidder, aren't you? Anyway, _see you soon!_ "

He waved, turned, and was gone before Lee and Amanda could offer any resistance.

.

After Augie's departure, Lee turned to Amanda. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe normal when she stood near him and he couldn't understand why. She seemed to be gazing at his face, studying his expression, waiting for him to speak out.

Lee subconsciously scratched his cheek.

"So, uh...regarding that little hug you gave Augie earlier..."

"You mean, Augie gave _me_ ," she corrected him.

"Either way, what was that all about?" he asked.

"Well, Augie was just feeling down about not having an exciting spy life," she explained, "He thought he would end up with more women, just like James Bond..." she paused, "or perhaps, _you_..."

Luckily it was nighttime so Amanda could not see Lee's face turning red.

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, welllll..." Lee fumbled for words, "the stories about me keeping company with various women have been greatly exaggerated, Amanda!"

"Is that so?"Amanda asked, not sounding the least convinced.

"Yes it is and speaking of such," Lee turned the attention back to her, " ** _I_** wasn't the one caught in a friendly embrace!"

"You mean, Augie? That doesn't even count!" Amanda claimed as she peered at him closely, "You're not _jealous_ , are you?" she teased.

"Jealous over Augie? Nooo! _Never_ over him!" Lee assured her, as he looked around in the backyard to admire the greenery, "although I _do_ sometimes get envious over your flourishing rosebushes!"

Amanda laughed, and Lee was grateful that things seemed okay between them.

Lately he has been musing about how much he enjoyed being in Amanda's company. Standing in the darkness with her, she was almost close enough to touch, almost.

Amanda suddenly spoke out, "So Lee, do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?"

There it was. Out in the open. It was so easy for her to bring up the conversation. Somehow her usual honesty and sincerity made her even more mysterious and appealing to him.

"You mean about the success of finding the Imperial Egg?" he stupidly asked.

Amanda must have a lot of self control in order for her NOT to roll her eyes.

" _Noooo_ ," she responded patiently, "I'm referring to what happened between _us_ ," she leaned over and whispered, "you know, _the almost-kiss!_ "

Lee wasn't prepared.

"Oh, _that!_ Yeah, well..." he tried to make it sound like no big deal, "it certainly was... _unexpected,_ wasn't it?"

Amanda considered his words.

"Now, Lee, I know you're used to being... _'close'_ with any female that crosses your way, but I'm letting you know, that..." she paused, "that's NOT the way it's going to be between us!"

After all, she had her pride to consider.

 _Oh good_ , Lee thought, _Amanda just assumed he considered her as another one of hi_ s _lady friends._

"Okay, I can live with that," he told her, hoping that would be the end of this conversation.

"You _do?_ " Amanda asked and then continued at a faster pace, "I mean, I would _totally_ understand why something would _almost_ occur between us, if, let's say...you were, for instance, feeling something _different._.."

 _Oh god,_ he internally groaned, _she wanted to_ _continue_ _this conversation!_

His nerves were jumpy but he managed to keep his composure noncommittal.

"Amanda, I assure you that I don't know WHAT you mean when you mention about _feeling something different!"_

 _Please let this be the end of it!_

She plaintively told him, "I'm talking about _emotional attraction._ "

 _Of course she would make it perfectly clear to him what she meant, with no room for him to weasel around._

Lee looked away, "I... don't know, I just...can't..."

Amanda could see their chat was getting uncomfortable for him and really, that was the last thing she wanted to do to him.

 _After all,_ she thought, _Mother always told her that patience is the key in solving all problems._

"I understand," she acknowledged, and then switched topics, "So you came here for a purpose."

But Lee was too busy trying to think of what he wanted to say next _,_ to really listen to her words, "Look, Amanda, I know you want answers, and it's perfectly understandable that you do and I accept the fact that-...uh, _WHAT?_ "

His face showed complete bafflement

The quick change in subject had thrown him for a loop.

She knowingly smiled, "It seems as if you came here tonight to tell me something, probably regarding the mission. What was it? Was there some recent development I need to know?"

Lee cleared his throat, glad to be given a reprieve.

"Uh, yeah... sure, I _did_ come here to discuss... the, uh, _mission_..." he recovered, "you see, I had spoken to Billy earlier today and he informed me that we don't need to break into the Smithsonian, after all."

Amanda looked surprised, "So it's good news then?"

"Not quite" he countered, glad to be on solid ground again, "because it also means that there'll be no swapping of the real Imperial Egg for the fake one at the museum."

Amanda was completely puzzled.

"But we have the _real_ one in our possession!" she reasoned, not understanding, "Why won't we be putting it back in the museum before the arrival of the Russian diplomat?"

"Because the arrival of the Russian diplomat is what screwed up our entire plan," Lee explained, "you see, Russian Ambassador Boris Kozlov arrived here unexpectedly _two days early_ from Moscow and some overly helpful employee at the Smithsonian then handed over the Imperial Egg to him! Luckily their Russian antiques specialist wasn't part of Koslov's arriving entourage, so he couldn't validate the authenticity of the Egg."

Amanda considered the ramifications.

"So what you're saying..." she said slowly, "is that Russian diplomat Kozlov is now in possession of..."

"...the _fake_ Fairy Tale Imperial Egg," Yep, most definitely _yep_ ," Lee acknowledged.

.

.

 _(I read somewhere that Louis Welch, the actor who played Augie, was originally hired to play BB's stunt double! That is why his built/coloring is so similar to BB. Can anyone out there verify this fact?)_

 _Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge

Chapter 12

Lee had originally had his mind on breaking into the Smithsonian. But, now, instead of breaking into a public museum, he would have to devise a plan to break into a fortified Russian Embassy.

"Do you think the Russians suspect that the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg they have in their possession is a fake one?" Amanda asked.

"I doubt it," Lee told her, "believe me, we would have heard from them loudly before this time if they had discovered that the Imperial Egg in their possession was a fake. Luckily their antiques specialist won't be arriving for two days to authenticate it, so we'll have time, but not much."

"So then-"

Amanda had begun to ask the next question when both of them heard Dotty calling from inside the house.

"Amanda!"

"Oh! That's Mother!" Amanda announced the obvious, "I better get back inside!"

Her eyes flickered over to Lee's and she could have sworn she saw his jaw stiffened.

"Alright," he said, trying not to sound reluctant, "we'll talk tomorrow."

She nodded, "Tomorrow," she repeated as she turned and walked away.

Lee's gaze locked on her feminine form until she disappeared into the house. Then he shook his head, as if he had been in a trance. First acting somewhat jealous and now feeling disappointed at her departure.

What was wrong with him?

.

Closing the door behind her, Amanda was just in time. Dotty had just descended down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"There you are, Dear," Dotty said, "I wanted to tell you to don't forget to bring the drinks for Jamie's classroom party. Remember, you had signed up for punch and orange juice."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, Mother," Amanda said, walking to the refrigerator, "I've already bought two extra jugs of each."

Dotty nodded, "That's good. By the way, why were you in the backyard for so long? I had been calling and calling and you never answered me."

"Oh, sorry, Mother, Amanda said, doing some quick thinking, "I was practicing my yoga in the backyard."

"YOGA?" Dotty seemed completely taken aback, "Since when? I didn't even know you were interested in yoga!"

Amanda had to think quick, "Remember, Mother? I told you last month that I had checked out a free class with Mary Henshaw."

"I vaguely remember," Dotty said, "but how strange that you waited a whole month to try it out..and in the backyard, after dinner, no less!"

"Yes, well what I've discovered, Mother, is that I'm MOST flexible in the dark!"

"I've never understood yoga myself," Dotty commented, almost to herself, "I mean, all that talk about being powerful and sensing the darkness, the dark side or whatever! I just don't get it. It's really all too deep for me!"

Amanda's forehead crinkled in puzzlement before she realized what her mother was saying.

"Mother, are you referring to YODA?" Amanda asked, "because I was referring to YO _G_ _A!_ "

"Oh, so there's a difference?"

"YoDA is a creature from a movie and yoGA is where you work on breathing, meditation and holding stretches as ways to improve your mind and body," Amanda patiently explained.

"Oh, of course; I've seen yoga done before," Dotty said knowingly, "although upon first observation, I just thought it was people sitting around doing nothing but posing! For me, nothing beats old fashioned fast walking with hand weights!"

"Well, all I know is that I feel so much better now after my yoga session," Amanda answered quickly, wanting to end the talk. She walked over and gave her mother a small peck on the cheek, "anyway, I'm going upstairs. With Jamie's party and all, it's going to be a big day tomorrow. Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Dear," Dotty said, "and you know what, Dear? All this talk of flexibility has given me a craving for a big, soft _bendy_ pretzel!"

Amanda turned back around, "Mo- _ther!"_

.

The next day, Billy, Francine, Lee and Amanda were already discussing how to proceed regarding the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg.

"Okay, we need to decide how we are going to get the real Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from Ambassador Kozlov," Billy announced, "Fortunately, the antiques specialist had stayed behind to do some other work at a museum in St. Petersburg. However, he is expected to arrive in the U.S. in two days. So before the specialist arrives to authenticate the Egg, we need to swap the fake Egg for the real one."

"You mean, Sir," Amanda asked, "we now have to steal the Imperial Egg...from the Russian Embassy?"

Lee concurred, "That is _exactly_ what we need to do!"

"But originally we had almost two WEEKS to make the exchange," Amanda pointed out, "and if I heard correctly, we now only have less than two days!"

Billy gave a crooked smile, "You're right Amanda. So therefore I've compiled detailed dossiers for all of you on Kozlov and the security measures at the Russian Embassy," he handed each of them a thick file, "Hopefully this will help with your break in. Keep in mind that if any of you three are caught, you are entirely on your own. And I, as head of Investigative Services for this Agency, will denounce you as a rogue agent."

"I think you need to be included in the group of rogue agents," Lee reminded him, "after all, you've been part of this operation since day one."

"You won't rat me out, will you?" Billy asked jokingly.

"If interrogated, you'd be the first name I yell out!" Lee promised.

"Good!" Billy said jovially, "I've always wanted my name to go down in infamy!"

Amanda scanned her file, "Sir, does the dossier also happen to mention where Kozlov could be hiding the fake Imperial Egg at the Embassy?"

"I think you've read that Kozlov keeps a standing private room at the Embassy. Therefore, he can keep anything of importance to him in his own safe, hidden somewhere in that personal suite. It's imperative that you find where that safe is located and make the switch before the specialist arrives and denounces the Egg Kozlov now possesses as a fraud."

"You sure don't make it easy for us, do you?" Lee asked.

"And what would be the challenge of that?" Billy rhetorically asked.

.

.

Later, Lee and Amanda had gone to the basement to where the tech guys are located.

Stuart Mookus looked every bit the part of a nerd with his thick black rimmed glasses, proper demeanor and slick back hair. He stood behind a lab desk which had dozens of mechanical parts scattered there and all about the many shelves.

"Mookus," Lee greeted the head tech guy in a no-nonsense manner, "I assume you got the call from upstairs?"

"Yeah, Melrose called," he stated in a monotone voice, "I received the order for an auto-dialer rig with software algorithm to crack the combination for the requisite B and E."

"What _?_ " Amanda asked, confused.

Lee gently smiled, "we're doing a breaking and entering, so we need a device to aid in opening the safe."

"Ohhhhh," Amanda nodded knowingly.

"According to Melrose, the safe is probably The Hemmler model, which is virtually unbreakable," Mookus told them, "but I think I have something for you that MIGHT just do the trick." He turned around and from the shelf of parts, he picked out a box-like contraption and held it out to Lee, "this device will automatically do the safecracking for you. Just stick it on the safe and turn this button here. It is designed to do the work for you and will _click_ each time it has cracked a correct number. Normally the Hemmler safe has a three-number combination."

Lee looked slightly concerned, "how much time will the device need to break the code?"

"Hard to say," Mookus answered truthfully, "the actual cracking of the code may take some time being that the dial mechanism on this particular safe is delicate yet complicated at the same time. It may need two minutes, an hour, or even up to half a day to crack the combination of the safe. So do you still want it?"

Lee took the device.

"I don't have other options, do I?" he asked.

Mookus shrugged, "You could use 1,000 tons of dynamite, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"This might do after all," Lee gratefully nodded, "thanks."

"Don't mention it, it's my job," Mookus said as he now turned to Amanda, "and good luck to you, too, lady."

"Thank you, Mr. Mookus," Amanda said, "I'll be sure to look you up if I ever get locked out of my house!"

.

.

Back at the estate, Stanford Asher sat on his sofa, watching a show about the stock market. The mindless watching of numbers on the screen allowed him to relax and think through his problems. He did that often when he was plotting a military overthrow of a government or the kidnapping of a suspect from an enemy country.

Just then, Felix Wolfe walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Asher, but I believe we have had a security breach in the residence."

He said it in the same bland tone that someone else would've said, _'I took a walk this morning."_

Asher slowly turned his head, "Security breach?"

Wolfe nodded and explained, "One of our security operatives had offhandedly mentioned that he had bumped into that ghost writer woman the other day in the hallway of your home, yet when we reviewed the tapes, there was no recording of such encounter."

Upon hearing that news, Asher began simmering. He prided himself on a smooth operation.

"Are you saying our video _missed_ recording something?" Asher was getting angrier, "How is that even possible? Explain this instance, Wolfe!"

Wolfe continued, "We believe that the tape may have been tampered with. So we double checked all our tapes and we found a missing chunk of time system-wide on our video tapes."

"WHAT?!" Asher popped out of his seat, his hands balled up in fists, "I knew it! Those book people were fakes!"

"I would agree, Sir."

"What could they have wanted here?" Asher began pacing and then stopped, "Did they take something or put something in here? You need to search my residence _thoroughly_ for any bugs or explosives!"

Wolfe respectfully acknowledged, "Will do."

After he left, Asher was alone with his thoughts. If there was no device put IN the house, he figured, then something must have been taken. Outwardly nothing was reported missing-but what about from his secret room?

Angrily frustrated, he left his office and strode down the hallway, towards the room containing the hidden room. He pulled the light sconce on the wall. The hidden door opened and he hurriedly stepped into the room. Looking about, he mentally took inventory of the major pieces.

 _And it took him just seconds to realized the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg was missing from its lit display._

Shaking with rage, he forced himself to think rationally.

 _Why was the Imperial Egg the only item stolen and why now?_ he pondered.

It was hardly the most expensive item in the room. And the fake substitute was already displayed at the Smithsonian, so why would anyone even _think_ to look for the real one, anyway. And how did they know to steal the real one here?

Leaving the room, he walked back to his office. His TV was still on. He stared at the stock market numbers on the TV screen to keep his rage in check.

Those damn fake book people played him for a fool!

He concluded that they were probably being backed by the Russians.

Asher angrily switched off the TV. It was time for him to take action.

Organization is the key, he thought.

Asher knew he had to do four things:

1) Verify that it was the Russians who had stolen the Imperial Egg.

2) Find out its location.

3) Steal it back.

4) Make everyone involved in it pay dearly for his or her part in it.

It would not be hard for Asher to check off his list. After all, he had the full resources of his worldwide company, _EliteShields_. He needed to make a couple of calls, first to his secretary.

Twenty minutes later his secretary, Betty, came in with the answers he was seeking. Although it had not been announced in the news, his people had found out that Russian diplomat Boris Kozlov was in the States and had already picked up the treasured Fairy Tale Imperial Egg from the museum and temporarily brought it back to the Russian Embassy.

But did Kozlov have the fake one or the real one?

If Kozlov had the fake one, it means those book people would have to break into the Russian Embassy to make the exchange.

After his efficient secretary left, Asher called a secret number that even Betty did not have on file. The phone was picked up after two rings.

"Remy here, _Bonjour,_ " a female precisely identified herself with a solemn sounding French accent.

Asher smiled into the phone. Monique Remy was his top operative. She would be perfect for this job. She was not only beautiful, she was smart. And tough. And best of all she could kill without remorse.

"Hop on a plane," Asher curtly ordered, "You're needed for an assignment here!"

He had no idea of her location. Sometimes she was nearby and other times she was faraway. Yet she would come at the drop of a hat. He certainly paid her enough to be on call.

"Be there in under an hour," she told him and then hung up.

No questions asked; she could handle any job and do it quickly and cleanly before she disappearing once again without a trace.

With his anger now subsided, Asher hung up his phone.

 _Stupid book people. They thought they could get away with stealing from him! Ha!_

There were recorded pictures of the three book people on the day they had visited him and they didn't even realize it. The pictures had been stored in a permanent hard drive, unable to be erased.

He smiled at that knowledge.

There was a reason he was known as a top security expert.

When assassin Monique Remy arrived, Asher would show those pictures to her. She wouldn't even have to know their names. They were just a body count to her. She would memorize their faces and then he would plant her at the Russian Embassy where she would do what she does best.

Become an efficient killing machine.

.

.

 _Please review_

 _(FYI, regarding Louis Welch aka Augie being BB's stunt double, scarecrowfan actually tweeted BB that question, and he unfortunately said 'no'. Darn it! But thanks, scarecrowfan for taking the trouble to do that!)_


	13. Chapter 13

The Killing Machine

Chapter 13

Monique Remy arrived at Asher's estate 60 minutes later, just as she had previously stated.

 _EliteShields_ agent Felix Wolfe met her at the door. _He looked exactly as his file,_ Monique determined. She had already done her homework and knew he was an ex-CIA field operative who was now the right hand man to Stanford Asher.

"Come in, Ms. Remy," he said, as he closed the door behind her.

She now stared at him full faced so she could get a read on him. He took her long stare at him as a sign of a physical attraction to him.

"I hope you had a comfortable ride," Wolfe gave her a rare smile.

 _He's become soft since leaving the field_ , Remy concluded, looking at him from head to toe, _I could easily kill him with one hand tied behind my back in less time than it took to tie that hand to my back._

This was a game she enjoyed playing in her head; she judged people by how easy or hard it is to kill them.

"It does not matter my comfort," she mundanely told him as they walked to the main room, "what matters is the job. Tell Mr. Asher I am here."

.

Stanford Asher and Monique Remy exchanged stiff greetings.

Neither cared for small talk.

Asher explained how the real Fairy Tale Imperial Egg had been stolen by a three- persons team posing as literary people. His guess is that the Imperial Egg was locked away in a safe concealed somewhere in Kozlov's guest apartment. The three con people would need to break into the Embassy soon to replace the fake Imperial Egg with the real one they had stolen from him. They didn't have much time, for Ambassador Kozlov planned to leave for his homeland in less than two days. Monique's assignment was to make sure those con people do not walk out of the Embassy alive.

Monique looked bored with all the details.

She just wanted to know the location of the targets; the rest was considered information overkill. The bitterness evident in Asher's voice did not concern her.

Monique stood up, signalling she was ready.

"I will advise you when the job is complete," she confidently promised.

.

Back at the Russian Embassy, Boris Kozlov enjoyed his new room at the Russian Embassy. It was small, but he was one who grew up in a house not much bigger than a closet.

After flushing the toilet in his bathroom, he turned on the faucet to wash his hands. The water went very slowly down the drain followed by some gurgling noises from the pipes. At first he wasn't concern until he noted that the water seemed to be coming back up into the sink. Unacceptable that he should have to put up with that. In addition, he could smell the water and it was not a pleasant odor at all.

Little did he know that when he flushed the toilet, the sewer line that helped transport waste water from the building to the underground sewer mains had been tampered with, courtesy of the Agency and Francine Desmond's computer skills.

To make a long story short, Kozlov needed a plumber.

.

Wearing a baseball cap with the words, _"Joe's Plumbing",_ and the name "Joe" embroidered in red thread on the upper part of his ratty, worn jumpsuit, Lee strutted up to receptionist desk. Behind him in a feminine version of himself, Amanda wore a similar blue jumpsuit with the name "Kat" embroidered on it, her head also covered with a baseball cap.

The receptionist ignored them, as she continued doing her work.

"'Hey! Could we get a little service here, Lady?" Lee announced, giving her his best blue collar accent, "it's bad enough gettin' hassled wit security outside, now we gotta have it inside too?"

She looked up from her desk, a bored expression on her face.

"You need help?" she coolly asked, a Russian accent quite evident.

"Yeah we need help," Amanda stated, while chewing gum, "Someone called 'bout a clogged drain. I'm Kat, and this charmer here," she nudged her head his way, "is Joe of... _yeah,_ you've guessed it... 'Joe's Plumbing'!"

She loudly smacked with her gum.

The receptionist smug response was, "And purpose of visit?"

Lee patted his pockets, "I got the paperwork 'ere, somewhere," at last he found it and handed the crumbled paper over, "Says you got some plumbin' problems on the fifth floor."

The receptionist quickly scanned through the paperwork. It all seemed in order. She then leaned over the counter to see what was behind them. It was a huge box sitting on top of a dolly that Lee had wheeled in.

"What is in box?" she questioned, gesturing towards the box.

"That?" Lee gestured, "That there's my drain cleanin' machine... _Why?_ You interested 'n seein' my' 50 foot long _snake_?" he gave her a quick wink.

Amanda didn't bother rolling her eyes, for the receptionist did it for both of them.

"Open," she told him brusquely.

Shrugging, Lee opened up the box for her to see.

The receptionist merely took a quick glance inside. She wouldn't know a drain snake if came up and hit her on the head. It looked legit enough to her. She just wanted these two people gone.

 _America has many annoying people_ , she decided.

"Take elevator to fifth floor, I will tell desk guard to expect you," she instructed as she picked up the phone.

Lee tipped his hat before wheeling the plumbing snake contraption to the elevator, with Amanda following right behind him.

.

.

The fifth floor of the Russian Embassy contained all apartments, reserved for visiting dignitaries. Ambassador Kozlov had been escorted out to a different apartment until the plumbing was fixed, so Lee and Amanda were alone when they entered his apartment.

It was more like a spacious one bedroom suite with a full kitchen and separate breakfast nook. The color palette consists of rich golds and burgundy, creating a luxurious New York apartment look.

"Check behind any paintings first for the hidden safe," Lee advised, not wasting any time as he began his search in the living room.

Meanwhile, Amanda slipped in the bedroom. She took off her shoes and balanced herself on the bed in order to get to the painting directly above the bed. She grabbed one edge of the painting.

"Leeeeee!"

Meanwhile, as Lee was now checking the painting on the fourth wall, he heard Amanda calling him. He quickly grabbed the safecracking device from inside the sewer drain box and headed to the bedroom. Amanda was still standing on the bed with one end of the picture opened, revealing the safe.

"Good job, Amanda," he said, as he, too, began to remove his shoes.

"Wait!" Amanda's sudden shout alarmed Lee.

He stopped, one shoe on, one shoe off, "What? WHAT?"

"You can't enter the bed until I get off it!" she announced, as she walked clumsily to the edge of the bed.

"WHAT?" he inredulously asked.

"It just wouldn't seem...proper," she explained.

He wanted to be frustrated by her modesty, but he waited patiently as she wobbled over to the edge of the bed.

"Here, let me help you," he said, standing to face her.

He held out his hand as she grabbed on to use it for balance. Lee found himself expelling an unsteady breath at their initial contact. Heat collected between their clasped hands.

Then she suddenly hopped off the bed. But she had misjudged the distance and ended up almost landing on Lee's foot. Luckily it didn't, but his body automatically stiffened at her nearness.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, a stricken expression on her face, "Did I step on your foot?"

Lee didn't know why he was having the reaction he did. After all, it was only Amanda. Still, he felt hot and caged in by her intense, questioning stare.

"No, uh, I'm fine," he stated awkwardly.

They were so close to one another as they stood face to face. She was looking at him with deep, guileless brown. Lee's could feel his heart pounding loudly. He couldn't look away and instead, he reached up and touch a strand of hair that had fallen forward on her face.

"You have some hair..." his gaze searched hers, resulting in strange flutterings in her middle of her body.

"Yes," she seemed mesmerized, "I do. You do, too."

"No," he corrected, "I mean, ... on your face."

"Oh!" A slight pinkish color reached her cheeks.

He gently brushed the strand aside, as she watched him, felt his closeness.

She swallowed hard, "...thanks."

It was obvious that his touch affected Amanda as well. She looked down in embarrassment.

The lost of eye contact brought Lee back to reality as he lightly cleared his throat.

"Uh, I think I better get this device on the safe," he narrated as he left her to hop on the bed to get to the safe.

The safecracking device was a small metal box with numbers in the front and what looked to be suction cups in the back. Attaching the box to the safe, he pushed a button and immediately the number began to spin, trying to detect the subtle click of a number whenever a tumbler slipped into position.

"It's just a matter of waiting now," Lee commented, as he slipped off the bed to stand next to Amanda.

They just stood and waited.

"I could sure do with a margarita just about right now," Lee stated impatiently.

"Don't you mean a beer, _Joe?_ " she teased, referring to his plumber's name.

Lee grinned, "Pretty impressive accent, eh?"

The combinations continued to run on the safecracking device.

"It was definitely an accent of _some_ sort," Amanda responded, "you sounded like one of Elmer Fudd's relatives from New Jersey!"

"Oh _yeah_?" Lee countered, "Wellll, what about that tough chick act _you_ tried to pull off, _Kat_? You were about as tough as those street gang members who merrily pranced about like ballerinas in West Side Story!"

"Ha-ha. Very _funny_ ," she stated sarcastically.

 _CLICK!_

"Did you hear that?" Amanda said, "I think the safecracking machine found it's first number!"

"That's a good sign," Lee agreed.

Amanda nodded, encouraged, and then she had an idea.

"I think I should take the sewer drain machine into the bathroom and let the snake down the pipe of the sink, in case someone comes up to check on us," she explained, "You just let me know when the other two numbers have been revealed.

"I will," Lee said, "You know how to work a snake drain?"

"I do. You see, this one time my kitchen sink was clogged and I told Mother I had to-"

When she saw Lee lift one of his eyebrows, she interrupted herself, "I'm starting to ramble, aren't' I?"

Lee didn't mince words.

"Yup."

"And this is _not_ the time to do that, is it?"

He slowly shook his head,"Nope."

"So I should just keep quiet and go work on the plumbing, shouldn't I?"

Lee's jaw twitched in amusement, "Yup."

"I'm on it!" she dutifully responded as she left to get the drain machine, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Lee shook his head, thinking how strangely relaxed he felt in the middle of such an important, serious mission.

.

Ten minutes later, downstairs, hired assassin Monique Remy presented herself to the receptionist. She wore a crisp pantsuit. A Smithsonian's "Protection Services" patch was on the left breast pocket of the jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

Remy walked confidently up to the receptionist desk.

"Good day,Madam. I am here representing the Smithsonian's Office of Protection Services," she told the receptionist, "and as a goodwill gesture from the museum, I would like to offer my assistance to you in providing safe passage for the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg."

Commander Isayev was called in to handle this matter. He quickly reviewed Monique's papers and then crisply folded it up and handed it back to her.

"I don't believe your visit will be necessary, Mademoiselle," Commander Isayev assured Monique, "The Imperial Egg is safely within the confines of this Embassy."

The Commander must have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw pure hatred reflected in the attractive woman's eyes. But he was probably mistaken because upon a second look, her expression once again was placid.

"I do not doubt your competence, Commander," Monique explained with forced patience, "but the Imperial Egg is not yet considered on Russian soil. As a representative for the United States, I must insure all security measure have been taken for its safety. It is advantageous for both countries to maintain a cordial but professional relationship. Would you not agree?"

The Commander considered Monique's words.

Perhaps it _would_ be better for the U.S., and not Russia, to take full responsibility if something should happen to the Egg.

"Very well," he relented, "however, Ambassador, Mr. Kozlov has been moved to a different quarters due to plumbing issues. But I will have Major Markovic escort you upstairs to the Ambassador's quarter so that you will see for yourself that the Imperial Egg is secured."

Monique acknowledged, "I will remain as inconspicuous as possible."

The Commander nodded and wondered why the Smithsonian would send such a cold person to be a goodwill representative.

Monique Remy and Major Markovic went into the elevator.

No words were spoken inside the elevator, but Monique was already in assassin mode, thinking it would take more effort than usual to eliminate this Markovic. _He looked imposing, but eventually I could take him down with some swift kicks to his head,_ she decided.

When the Major happened to glance her way, he was surprised to see a slight smile playing on Monique's lips.

 _DING!_

The door opened and the Major checked in with the guard at the desk of the fifth floor.

The fifth floor guard had informed them that two plumbers were already situated inside Koslov's rented room. Monique's eyes lit up in gleeful anticipation. Earlier she had done surveillance and had seen "Joe's Plumbing" van enter the compound. Using binoculars she recognized Lee and Amanda's faces as the two fake book publishing people, according to the pictures Asher had given her.

 _They were two of her three targets she was hired to kill._

Once Monique was informed by the guard which apartment room was Kozlov's, she assured the Major she would be able to handle things on her own.

"But you do the not know the combination of Ambassador Kozlov's safe!" the Major informed her, "and we are not allowed to give you that information!"

"A very trite detail, I assure you," she informed the Major, "part of my security duties is to also attempt to break the safe's combination. If I cannot accomplish that on my own, no one can."

The Major looked impressed, "I am very curious to see how you are able to do that!"

"I work alone," she brusquely told him, "And it is best if you wait outside until I have completed my task. You may search me again before I leave, if you fear I will take something from the apartment."

The Major secretly felt relieved he did not have to accompany her. Though this woman was strikingly beautiful, he had no desire to spend any more time with this cold, enigmatic woman.

He slightly bowed, "As you wish, Mademoiselle. I shall wait at the guard's desk in case you run into any trouble."

"There will be no trouble," she stated with certainty.

.

She entered Kozlov's apartment.

It was slightly dark in the apartment.

Walking stealthily past the living room, she became cognizant of some noise coming from the bathroom. _So one of them was in there,_ she correctly concluded.

Next turning her head to look towards the closed bedroom door, she saw a light coming emanating the bottom of the door and a shadow crossing by. _So the other one was in there._

 _Which target should receive the fatal visit from her first?_

Her eyes went eerily back and forth between the two rooms.

 _Eenie, meanie, miney, MOE._

Her smile had an evil-look to it.

The target in the bedroom would be the first to die.

.

.

 _Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

A Deadly Visitor

.

Chapter 14

 _Click!_

Secretly ensconced in Koslov's rented room at the Russian Embassy, Lee gave a silent cheer as the safecracking device clicked again, indicating another number had been decoded. Two numbers down. Lee knew he needed to hear only one more click before the safe could be opened.

Already, Lee had placed the authentic Imperial Egg on the night stand table, ready to be exchanged with the fake one once the safe was opened.

He scramble off the bed to stand beside it and wait. That was the hard part. The waiting. He willed himself not to, but his mind had drifted to thoughts of Amanda. She certainly is a lot braver than he thought what a suburban housewife should be. She was game for anything as long as it would right the wrong.

His smile disappeared when...Wait...was that a creak of a door he just heard?

Years of doing secretive spy work had honed his senses to a fine bladed point. His heart started a slow pound. He could feel a presence and instinctively knew he was being watched. And it wasn't Amanda. She knew better than to sneak up on him when they were in the middle of a mission.

The air was so quiet he could almost hear his own breathing. And the hairs sticking straight up on the back of his neck told him someone was getting closer, despite the person's stealth-like approach. He could feel his adrenaline rushing throughout his body.

All the signs were telling him to be the attacker and not the attackee.

And he needed to be that person NOW.

With the element of surprise in his favor, Lee swiftly landed a roundhouse kick to the opponent's midsection. He was slightly taken aback when his foot landed on something tiny but tough. He heard a female groan and it gave him pause as he turned full around to face his opponent.

 _Geez Louise!_ He was shocked as he got a good look at her, _Any other time, he would have dated her instead of fighting her!_

By this time Monique had recovered. Her look was of contained anger as she managed to catch Lee with a perfectly placed kick to the rib cage, sending him flailing backwards.

Nope. She'd make a lousy date.

He was able to block the second kick and the game was on.

From the bathroom, Amanda was still pushing the snake cable down the drain when she suddenly halted her work. Her ears perked as she heard the noise coming from the bedroom. It wasn't the normal forcing-the-safe-open noise, either, it was...something being hit several times over and then some loud thumping noises...

Which meant one thing.

 _Lee was in trouble!_

Quickly dropping the drain snake and wiping her hands on her worn overalls, she dashed out of the bathroom and arrived at the bedroom in no time. Her mouth dropped at what she saw.

Lee and a woman were now fully engaged in hand-to-hand combat, executing their fight modes in rapid, dizzying combinations.

At one point, Lee executed one of his lightning quick jabs to the woman's mouth, causing blood to ooze out. The operative snapped her head back and stepped back for a breather.

Then the operative licked the blood from her lips and slowly smiled.

Lee could only stare, rooted to his spot. He found the woman's reaction odd. And really creepy.

Then he spotted Amanda.

"Amanda, get out of here!" he ordered her, while never taking his eyes off the female assassin.

This gave Monique time to pull a switchblade from a sheath in her sleeve as she expertly switched it from one hand to the next. Her eyes lit up and she stepped towards Lee, holding her knife in a menacing manner.

"No!" Amanda yelled out.

She needed to do something.

Her natural instincts kicked in and because Amanda didn't know how to fight, she did the only thing she could do. She used her own body weight to stop the woman's forward momentum. Amanda threw herself at the foot of the operative, holding tight to the woman's ankle.

Monique looked down at the new invader with pure hatred in her eyes and it took her a split second to react.

 _"Imbecile!"_ Monique yelled out as she reached down and blindly made two slashing gestures at Amanda with her knife.

"Noooo!" Lee cried out, rushing forward.

Amanda had lifted her left forearm to shield herself from the blow, but the knife had done its damage. Both of the slashes had penetrated Amanda's lifted arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" The cuts caused Amanda to cry out in pain as she let go of Monique's leg.

"Amanda!" Lee could only see rage now as he lunged out at Monique.

But Monique was ready. She made stabbing motions towards Lee but he managed to sidestep the blade. Bringing his leg up, Lee landed a successful kick on the bottom rib of the woman's cage. With the air taken out of her, Lee had his opening. He punched Monique in the throat and grabbed her knife arm, yanking it down.

Monique lost her balance. Lee pinned her right arm behind her back, driving the assassin facedown towards the floor, knocking the knife out of her hand. But Monique would not give up. She reached down and grabbed Lee's ankles and yanked as hard as she could.

He fell.

Hard.

Lee struggled to get on his knees but Monique was faster. She charged at him from the back and wrapped her right arm around his neck in a chokehold. As Lee struggled, Monique grabbed her own right wrist with her left hand, locking Lee's neck under her armpit in her attempt to choke him to death.

Lee felt himself losing consciousness as his windpipe was being crushed.

Monique's next step was to fall backwards intentionally, using her momentum to bring Lee down and snap his neck. Lee felt himself being pulled in reverse and knew he only had seconds to live. He could already feel himself losing consciousness.

 _Must keep fighting..._

As he continued to struggle, he heard a _Thwack!_ sound.

With relief he found himself breathing, her grip had strangely began to loosen. Escaping her grip, he turned around and saw that Amanda had used a lamp to whack the woman on the back with it.

The assassin, however, was relentless.

Now facing him, she made a forward movement with her arms, intent on gripping his throat again, but Lee was ready. He grabbed onto the outer part of her arms to stop her and then made a sharp rocking movement backwards, hurling Monique's body forward over him while dropping himself hard on his back as she went sailing above him.

Monique fell headfirst onto the floor.

And when he turned around to face his opponent again, he could see the assassin's body had ended up sprawled on the ground like a forgotten ragged doll.

Now that it was thankfully over, Lee clasped his neck as he began coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda exclaimed, "Are you alright, Lee?"

Still coughing, he could only wave his hand to let her know he was fine.

Next Amanda turned her attention to the fallen body, " She's not moving!"

After recovering, Lee bent down to investigate.

The crumpled body of the woman remained still and her head was twisted at an unnatural angle. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, unblinking. But to make sure, Lee checked the pulse at the side of her neck.

Amanda swallowed hard, "Is she..."

"Yeah, she's dead," he responded in a monotone voice, not sounding the least bit sorry.

But Amanda looked distressed, "Ohhhh, do you mean to tell me that _I_ was the cause of her being ki-"

He cut her off, "Amanda, we can't worry about who killed her, how she was killed or why she is dead. The important thing is that she can't harm us anymore...Now...will you please do me a favor and go over to the bed?" Lee instructed her.

 _What?_ Amanda looked shocked _. He wanted her on the bed?_

She looked tentative, "Lee, I'm sure this is NOT is the right time-"

Lee gave a frustrated grunt.

 _"Not like that, Amanda! I need you to go over to the bed and SIT so I can take a look at your injury!"_

A look of understanding came to Amanda's face, "Ohhhh..."

She obediently went to sit at the edge of the bed. He came over, sat next to her and hovered over her left arm, carefully examining it.

"Does it look bad?" she asked.

He diagnosed, "Luckily she didn't cut you deep. Both cuts seem to be superficial wounds."

"Really?" Amanda asked, rather disappointed, "because it feels more like life-threatening thrusts to me!"

Lee smiled and took out a bandana he had in his back pocket, part of his plumber's 'costume'.

"What are you doing now?" Amanda asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You're still bleeding from the wounds of your 'life-threatening thrusts'," Lee calmly told her, "so I plan to stop it."

Amanda appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"You need to keep your arm up," he instructed her, as he held onto her arm and then let go," I have to make sure the injured area is elevated before I can apply direct pressure to it."

Amanda nodded, holding her arm up, "I learned that, too. Once Philip's troop had gone hiking in the woods and one of the scouts had a bleeding scratch from the thick brush. We halted the hike and Philip applied his knowledge of first aid to stop the bleeding. He actually earned a badge for that."

"Well, it's a little more serious than a scratch from a rough bush," Lee commented, "but hopefully, I'll also earn a first-aid badge for my efforts! You don't need to worry, Amanda, I'll have you patched up in nothing flat!"

He gave her a comforting smile, which put his dimples on full display, making. Amanda's heart melt. She watched intently as he then took the bandana and pressed down directly on her wound.

He saw Amanda grimace, but she never complained.

A real trooper.

But he couldn't let up as he continued to apply firm pressure. Sweat formed on his upper lip as he realized that he was the cause of her pain, but he needed to stop the bleeding. Usually it took roughly 15 minutes before the bleeding would stop, but he knew he didn't have that much time, so he applied harder pressure, perhaps a little too much.

He saw her wince again, but she never cried out.

"Sorry," he apologized, "about hurting you."

"No... I'm fine," she insisted bravely as she took a deep breath in and out.

He wished he could just hold her in his arms and tell her she would never hurt again. But he couldn't guarantee that and besides, he had to treat her like any other field agent.

 _Click!_

They heard the sound of the safecracking device as it located its final number.

Lee looked directly at Amanda.

"Amanda, I have to leave you for a sec," Lee explained as she listened carefully, "I need to quickly exchange the fake Imperial Egg for the real one. After all, that's why we're here, right? Do you think you can apply steady, direct pressure to your own wound? When I finish with the exchange, I'll wrap up your arm. Hopefully most of the bleeding will have stopped by then. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Amanda nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm to apply steady, direct pressure to my elevated arm while you make the exchange," she succinctly summarized, "then my wound will get wrapped up by you."

Lee gave her an encouraging smile.

No matter how stressful the situation, Amanda always remained calm and level-headed. Half the spies at the Agency couldn't do that. It was not something that could be trained; being smart and courageous under tremendous stress are qualities that come from within.

He nodded and went over to the safe.

Giving a quick prayer, he tugged at the handle of the safe. Immediately the safe's door opened and Lee made the exchange. He was just putting the picture back over the safe when Amanda called out.

"Lee!" she warned him, "I hear some yelling! People are knocking on the door!"

Sure enough, when Lee tweaked his ears, he could hear the sound of men's voices yelling at the front door.

He took a glance at the disheveled room, the blood stains, the lamp on the floor, the safecracking device, the fake Imperial Egg and most of all, the body of a dead woman. How would they explain all this to the Russian authorities?

In addition, they were also in the Russian Embassy under false identities. Billy had already informed them that the US government will also disclaim any involvement regarding the stolen Imperial Egg.

They were on their own and there was nowhere they could run or hide and time was running out.

But even with everything that was about to happen, Lee's top concern was Amanda's safety. He quickly went over to her. Using the bandana from _he_ r back pocket, he kept his blue bandana in place while he quickly but carefully wrapped her red bandana around her arm.

"Thank you," Amanda stated softly, after he tied the knot securely on her arm, "but shouldn't we be thinking about a plan on what to do about-"

BAM!

It was the sound of the front door bursting open and then they heard several hurried, running footsteps heading towards the bedroom where they were situated.

Soon an angry Major Markovic rushed in, with two Russian guards directly behind him, all of them with guns drawn.

.

.

 _Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Trouble

.

Chapter 15

Lee and Amanda was stuck in the Russian Embassy with no way out. Amanda was bleeding from her arm, the room was a scathing mess, a safecracking device was attached to Koslov's safe, an Imperial Egg was in their possession, and a dead body was situated next to them.

And that is exactly what the Embassy official and guards came upon when they burst into the room. Major Markovic immediately drew his gun as well as the two guards behind him, their guns also drawn.

"Hands up!" he yelled to Lee and Amanda as he then turned to his guards, "Search them and then arrest them!"

.

Later, Lee and Amanda were ushered into a windowless interrogation room at the Russian Embassy. There was a long mirror against one wall and both of them knew it was a two-way mirror.

Both of them were handcuffed, but at least Amanda's knife wounds had been cleaned and freshly bandaged. Major Markovic stonily stared at the two of them with the two expressionless guards next to the door.

"Anything you two wish to say before we begin?" Markovic ominously asked them.

Lee 'the plumber' answered for the two of them.

"Yeah, there's somethin' I'd like to say. Any chance you can arrange for us to get burgers?" Lee asked Markovic, "I'm starved, and I'm sure Kat is, too. Ain't ya?" he turned to Amanda.

"Rightly so!" she agreed.

 _Thwrack!_

Markovic had reached over and slapped Lee on the face, causing Amanda to flinch.

"Hey now!" she spoke out, "Whattaya think you doin' to my partner?"

She didn't even see the Major's hand come up.

 _Thwrack!_

She felt her head snap sideways at the slap.

"HEY!"

Lee shouted out and made a move, but the two guards were immediately by his side, and roughly pushed him down. He had to work hard to contain his anger.

"C'mon, Man, was that really necessary?!" Lee complained to Markovic. His hand shook and all he could think about was that he would give ANYTHING to have five minutes alone with this Major, "Why dontcha pick on someone your own size? Like a midget?"

"Need I remind you that both of you two are in very serious trouble?" he angrily asked, "Being U.S. citizens will NOT help you! You were caught trying to break into a safe of the Russian Embassy and you've caused an upheaval in one of our guest's rooms when you _murdered_ a woman!"

Lee was trying to think quick, but he couldn't come up with a way to get out of this.

"Yeah, welllll...we want a lawyer!" Lee insisted, "We watch TV and we know our rights! In fact, we may need TWO lawyers! So there goes your budget!"

"You two have no rights in here," Markovic countered, "American laws do not apply inside a Russian Embassy! I could have you two imprisoned for life! So you can freely tell me what happened or I can _force_ it out of you!"

Markovic ignored Lee and decided to concentrate on Amanda. He got closer to her face.

"Do you not understand what I am telling you, Madam?" he sneered as her head arched backwards, "We do NOT have to provide you with a lawyer because you two have NO rights in a Russian Embassy! It is best you tell me everything NOW or face the consequences!"

He then pulled out an object from his pocket and shoved it right in front of her face. It was the fake Imperial Egg.

"The first thing I need to know, Madam," he began, his voice sounding very tense, "is why you were found with an _imitation_ of our celebrated Fairy Tale Imperial Egg!" His tone became angrier, "be _quick_ to tell me, for I am a _very_ impatient man!"

When Amanda turned her head sideways, he then pushed the fake egg against her cheek.

"LET HER BE!" Lee gritted through his teeth, "if you want to be a bully, go ahead shove that pretty little _Easter Egg_ against _my_ face instead!"

 _Thwrack!_

Markovic slapped Lee again.

 _"Idiot! Keep quiet!"_ he ordered Lee as he then turned back to Amanda.

Amanda's eyes opened wider, "Okay, okay! I give! I'll tell ya everythin' ya need to know!"

Lee gave her a warning look but she didn't look his way.

"That is better!" Markovic looked pleased, "Proceed, Madam!"

Amanda nodded.

"It's all a misunderstandin', Mister," Amanda talked very quickly, "See, we was busy fixin' the sink, like your Embassy requested. Remember, you saw the snake drill, right? Anyway, this crazy model-like woman suddenly _burst_ into the room and whips out a knife! So my question to you and your people is: where were all of YOU durin' _this_ security breach?"

"What?"

Markovic looked stumped on how to answer that question. Plus he didn't expect to be one to be interrogated. Lee saw where Amanda was headed and picked up with the story.

"Yeah, yeah, Kat's, that's right! That' _exactly_ what happened!" Lee jumped in, "There we was, doin' our job when wacky-doodle lady came over and without a word, stabbed Kat in the arm! When I comes over to try 'n stop her, she did this weird judo-kudo thing on me! Then with us outta commission, she went over and put that thingamajig on the safe! I see her tryin' to break into YOUR safe!" then Lee gave a stern look back, "Ain't you embassy people s'pose to make sure bad things like that don't happen? Come to think about it...isn't that your _only_ job?"

Lee looked indignant as Markovic continued to be speechless.

"Yeah! At least we were doin' _our_ jobs!" Amanda pointed out, "And fightin' wasn't in our contract! 'Cuz when crazy lady was at the safe wit' that thingamajig, Joe _jumps_ her from behind! They struggle. That's why I pick up a lamp an' whack the cuckcoo outta her; but she's like Superwoman an' wouldn't go down!"

"And Kat was able to slow her down," Lee picked up from where she left off, "so then I flipped her like a flapjack! An' _that's_ how her neck gets broken! And that fancy Egg you have there? It's the one that fell out of her hand!"

So basically," Amanda added, "Joe and me saved your hide from gettin' robbed of your valuable Russian item! And you want to put US away?"

Markovic blinked quickly, trying to take it all in.

 _He did recall the plumbers' snake in the drain when he and the guards broke into the room and later he discovered that the two plumbers were successful in clearing the sink in the bathroom. And they were also able to explain away all the mess in the room, too._

 _Then there was that murdered Security woman claiming to be from the Smithsonian. If she were a security expert as her papers stated, she would have access to a device like a safecracking machine._

 _What's worse, Markovic knew he himself would become the subject of a inquiry when it was discovered he had not accompanied the dead security woman into the room. He shuddered at the thought of what would be done to him._

Markovic circled around the table, until he stood behind them. Perhaps it was best that the entire matter should be forgotten.

"So if I release you two, I have your word that you will _never_ speak about this again, even to your superiors?" Markovic asked sternly as he spoke to their backs. He felt a little humiliated and couldn't face looking at them.

Lee secretly felt he could breathe again, "You have my word, Mister, as plumb'r and gentleman."

"I promise, too," Amanda nodded.

"So it's a done deal," Lee said, "now, can you unhandcuff us now?"

"An' don't forget to pay us for our services!" Amanda added.

Markovic nodded to the guards to release them as he walked around the table to leave. But as he walked past Lee, Lee covertly stuck his foot out, causing the Major to fall.

 _That's what you get for slapping Amanda,_ Lee thought with satisfaction.

.

Meanwhile, as the day went into night, Stanford Asher stared out from the window of his mansion to view lush gardens.

He had not heard from his hired assassin, Monique Remy. Previously she would contact him immediately after a job was completed so that she could have the other half of the money wired to her bank. Not that he worried about her. If she got arrested due to a false identity, or even shot, that was the risk _she_ took.

There would be nothing linking her back to him.

It just irked his ego that no one was paying for stealing _his_ Imperial Egg.

.

The next day a black, foreboding car was parked in front of Club Mud.

The car's windows were dark, allowing no one to look inside. Two imposing, muscular men wearing the traditional _EliteShields_ uniform of a black tee shirt and black pants, stepped out of the vehicle.

Augie was in his office. Papers were spread all over his desk. He was trying to balance his books, something he really hated to do. But that's what happens when he has only a part time accountant. Now he was trying to figure out why his accounts payables were more than his accounts receivables.

He didn't even hear the door knock. But that was probably because the two men did not knock as they boldly opened the door.

Augie was still concentrating on his papers, "Yeah, what is it, Barbie?" Augie automatically asked, still not looking up.

When he didn't get an answer he glanced up and immediately showed fear at the two massive men who stood before him like a brick wall.

" _Holy Moly_!" Augie murmured under his breath as he immediately stood up, "Um, w-what is it I can do for you two gentleman?" he put on his most welcoming expression although he felt like wetting his pants.

The man who spoke had the meanest voice Augie had ever heard.

"You August Swann?"

Augie swallowed.

"No," Augie answered quickly, "I'm Bjorn Johannson."

The man with the mean voice, Operative #1, wordlessly walked around the desk to where a shaking Augie stood.

"Wrong answer."

Then he immediately followed his curt words with a punch to Augie's gut.

"Arrrggghhh!" was all Augie could gurgle out as he bent over from the blow.

The two men waited for the moaning to stop from Augie.

"Are you August Swann?" Operative #1 asked gruffly again, as he held up his fist.

Augie winced. "Yes, YES... _but_ I wasn't lying! I was born Bjorn, but I had to change it because people thought I was stuttering! So I now go by Augie Swann, which is, as you can tell, WAY different from this unheard of name of _August_ Swann, sooooo...could you be seeking someone else, perchance?"

He looked wistfully at one guy, then the other.

"You need to come with us," the Operative #2 spoke out.

Uh-oh.

"Could I have what's behind door number 3 instead?" Augie asked, sounding like a game contestant.

The answer was another punch to the gut.

.

Later, Augie was in the back seat of the Mercedes, sitting next to the Operative #1. Operative #2 was driving.

"You're August Swann," Operative #1 stated it like a fact.

"Don't remind me," Augie said defeatedly, "growing up, I could never find the name, 'August' on those gift key chains."

"Do not lie to us again," Operative #1 warned.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Augie promised, "I just did that one tiny white lie because I thought you might be a bill collector. So sue me. Just don't punch me."

"You don't get to _choose_ what happens to your life anymore," Operative #1 sneered threateningly.

When Augie looked in the rearview mirror, he could see that Operative #2, the driver, was maliciously smiling, too.

Augie tried to act naturally, "Aw, come on guys. No harm, no foul. Why don't we chalk this up to a misunderstanding and you let me go and we call it a day, eh?"

"We will NOT do that, Swann," Operative #2 from the front was saying, "Two days ago you and your accomplices came to Mr. Asher's home. Afterward, something very valuable went missing."

"Oh, is _that_ what this is about? A stolen item?" Augie asked, "I assure you we didn't take anything from Mr. Asher's place! Besides wouldn't you people, with your professional eagle eyes, have been able to see us sneaking off with a TV set in our pockets? Or the house piano stuffed in our socks?"

"Shut up and tell us what we need to know!" Operative #1 impatiently stated.

"Uh, shut up and talk? That's impossible to do, isn't it?"

"We want to know how you stole that item from Mr. Asher's place!" Operative #1 now held his fist in front of Augie's face.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! It's the ones with the handsome faces who always get bullied!" Augie said, thinking fast, "anyway, you had said something was missing from Asher's place? If I recall correctly there were at least a dozen men all over the complex..."

"Not them!" Operative #2 shouted from the front seat, "Tell us about the man and woman you were with!"

"Oh, riiiight. _Them_ ," Augie acted as if he just remembered, "Well, they had hired me basically off the street. Thaaat's right. I don't even know them! They told me it was a onetime gig. But if it's money you want, you'll have to go find _them._ I was never paid by those good-looking scammers! So if you _do_ find them, could you do me the smallest of favors and tell them they owe me some dough, like $200 worth?"

"They are gone," Operative #1 simply said.

"Really? Darn! They were growing on me, too, just like fungus!" Augie stated, "So why aren't you out trying to find _them?"_

Operative #2's smile was dangerous-looking, "We don't need them. _We have you._ "

"But I can't tell you a thing!" Augie nervously answered, "I'm just a lowly club manager, at least by day. By night, I become a caped crusader!"

"Stop being annoying," Operative #2 told him, as he stopped at a light, "we know you and those other two people you were with are fakes. There is no memoir to be published on Mr. Asher."

Augie pretended to look surprised.

"Heeey, wait a minute...does that mean I won't get paid for my pictures? I hate being scammed! And furthermore-YEEEOOWWW!"

He yelped when Operative #1 grabbed his hand and bent it backwards as far back as he could with all his might.

Augie curled up in pain.

"Stop, STOP! Ow! O _w-y._.."

"Pay attention, Swann!" warned Operative #1, "This isn't about you! Mr. Asher is very upset. He wants his item back and he wants the people who stole it punished. If we have to break every bone in your body to find your accomplices, we will."

His voice was void of emotions, which scared Augie even more, as the Mercedes continued down the road.

.

.

 _Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

The Getaway

Chapter 16

Major Markovic could not get rid of the two American plumbers fast enough. After Lee and Amanda swore they wouldn't tell anyone of their experiences, they were quickly shuffled out, along with their equipment, back to their van. This was exactly what Lee and Amanda had hoped would happen, now that the authentic Fairy Tale Imperial Egg was back where it belonged, with the Russians.

Lee was driving the van down Constitution Avenue with Amanda as the passenger.

"You know, Amanda," he said with appreciation, "I can't believe how you were able to talk your way out of the Russian Embassy. Clever thinking on your part."

"Wellll," Amanda did that jerk of her head, "I just tried to think on my feet! Which, coincidentally, reminds me of this _other_ time..."

 _Here we go again with the rambling_ , thought Lee, _but she deserves to be heard,_ he thought winsomely as he sat back, waiting for the onslaught of words.

"...when Philip was four," Amanda continued, "while I was busy changing Jamie's diapers, Philip, as a toddler, had trudged into the dining room. He had used a chair to get up into my china cabinet. By the time I found him, he already had one of the tea cups clutched in his hands. I didn't want to startle him because he might run, trip, break the expensive cup and hurt himself, so instead I calmly called out his name. He stared at me as I willed him to hand the cup to me. He blinked once and then threw the tea cup at the wall, where it, of course, it smashed into hundreds of pieces."

She paused to gather her breath.

Lee now came to a red light, so he put his foot on the brakes. Such a random story. But there it was.

"Amanda, I can't _wait_ to hear how you will connect a toddler intentionally breaking a tea cup to the heist of an international Russian treasure!"

"Oh, I thought it was pretty clear," Amanda told him.

"Noooo, it wasn't clear," Lee insisted, "otherwise I'd be saying ' _oh, that's very clear_ _!'_ "

"Well, you see," Amanda explained, "smashing the tea cup against the wall was Philip's way of getting rid of the evidence. If Jamie hadn't been bothering him earlier, Philip claimed, he wouldn't have done it. In other words, instead of the _instigator_ , he made himself the _victim_. Just like us!"

"I'd never thought I'd admit this," Lee confessed, "but your analogy actually makes sense!"

As they waited for the light to turn green. A black Mercedes pulled up beside the van on Amanda's side. She took a quick glance over, and her eyes became very round as she did a double take.

She saw in the back seat a man who looked suspiciously like Augie. When the person saw her staring at him, he became excited and mouthed what seemed to be the words _, "Help Me! Me help!"_

Amanda slowly turned her head towards Lee.

"Uh... Lee?"

Lee was staring straight ahead at the traffic, "Yeah?"

"Have you... spoken to Augie lately?"

Lee thought about the answer as the van remained stopped at the traffic light.

"No, I haven't spoken to Augie since the day before the Russian Embassy debacle, why?"

"No reason...except...I think he's being held against his will in the back seat of the Mercedes next to me." she head gestured through her window towards the black sedan.

Lee jerked his head to her side, " _What_?"

"Don't look over there and make it obvious!" she snapped.

He turned back to face forward again.

"Well excuuuse me if I don't have eyes on the side of my head like a frog!" Lee commented, still staring straight ahead,"are you _sure_ it's Augie?"

She responded, "He just mouthed ' _Help me, me help!_ '"

"Oh god," moaned Lee, "it's Augie!"

The driver of the Mercedes had turned and his eyes widened.

The light became green.

Operative #2 driver gunned the accelerator of his vehicle, and his car shot forward.

Amanda rushed Lee, "They'll getting away with Augie! Hurry!"

"Augie! Of ALL people!" Lee grumbled under his breath as he, too, floored the pedal of the van and it screeched forward.

The Mercedes was speeding south down 178th Street, with Lee's van close behind.

Usually, a van could not outdrive a Mercedes, but this was an Agency-issued van and therefore looks were deceiving. The boys in the mechanics department had adjusted the injector pump and installed a turbocharger to produce a higher power output for Lee's van which enabled it to speed up for necessary moments.

Like this.

Amanda could feel every bump and turn as they sped down the street. The entire time her eyes were as big as saucers as they weaved in and out of traffic. Then the Mercedes made the mistake of turning into a one way street, right onto oncoming traffic.

 _Honk! Honk! Honk!_

"Oh, you wanna play tough, do you?" Lee challenged under his breath.

"Lee!" Amanda was alarmed, "I hope you're not planning to-"

 _Irrrrrrrrrrrttttt! Varrrroooooooooooooooommmm!_

Lee, too, made a sharp turn as Amanda watched in shock as she saw cars headed _towards_ them. And now they were also driving against traffic, dodging head-on collisions with cars, trucks and buses. But Lee continued to drive single-mindedly, intent on getting to the Mercedes by weaving in and out through the opposite traffic.

Amanda felt herself being thrown left and right.

"Ohhhhh...!" she shut her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got this, Amanda!" he exclaimed excitedly as he jerked the steering wheel to the right, "All those hours of playing Asteroids at the video arcade as a kid finally paid off!"

Luckily the Mercedes then made another right and at least both car were going in the same direction as the other car they were passing.

The Mercedes ran a yellow light and Lee passed through the intersection on a red. It then pulled into a large grocery shopping parking lot. Lee's van followed in hot pursuit. Suddenly, the Mercedes made a loud, guttural roar and did a fast u-turn and headed straight for the van, with Lee and Amanda inside.

"Uh-oh." Was all Lee said as he threw his van in reverse, "We've been made!"

Amanda stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?-"

Without warning, Lee shifted gears then quickly lurched forward while turning the wheel of the van and made a 180. Amanda held on to the dashboard as it made a tire-screeching left and then the van went back on east on Cocoran Street, past Dupont Circle.

When Amanda looked behind her through the back window, she could see the Mercedes now chasing _them_.

"Lee! What just happened? Why are WE being the ones chased?"

Lee took a glance in the rear view mirror, "My guess is that those thugs are probably _EliteShields_ people and I think they just realized WE are the ones Asher wants to exact his revenge on! That's why they are now chasing us! So hooold on, Amanda!"

Lee made a turn and was now speeding through Highway 29, a two lane thoroughfare. After about 20 seconds of speed driving, Amanda unbuckled her seatbelt. Grasping the car seat, she began to make her way to the back of the van.

"Amanda! What are you doing?" Lee told her, "get back here!"

"I'm helping to slow them down!" Amanda said as she stumbled to the back of the van. It was hard to gain a foothold, since Lee was driving at such high speeds. She looked around for something to slow the Mercedes down. There was nothing.

"Amanda, what do you plan to do?" Lee yelled from the front, "Whatever it is, don't throw out the box containing the snake drain! That's Agency property!"

"Thanks for the suggestion!" she yelled back.

"No, that isn't-"

But his words were drowned out when Amanda had opened the door of the van.

It swung back and forth, with a heavy burst of air coming in. Still struggling, Amanda managed to get behind the box containing the drain snake. With a grunt she pushed the box out the opened door of the van just as a burst of wind shot through and almost knocked her off her feet. When she could grasp the handle of the other door to hold her body steady, she managed to close the door again.

Then looking out the small window of the van, she saw the drain snake box hit the street with a thud.

 _Iiiiiiiiirrrrrrrttttttt!_

The Mercedes skidded as it approached the drain box, but it was too late. It hit the box dead on and sparks could be seen as the car dragged the box, it's speed slowed down considerably.

"I got them!" Amanda yelled out triumphantly.

"Good!" Lee encouragingly told her.

"So let's get Augie!"

"Not good!" Lee said at that reminder, but he knew she was right.

He began slowing, back down to a regular speed. He then maneuvered the van onto the left lane turn, intent on making a u-turn to get Augie.

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

Just then they heard a new sound coming from up above. Amanda leaned against the window and tilted her head up.

"Lee! There's a helicopter...and it's following us!"

"What?" Lee looked over to his right, "Is it an _EliteShields_ copter?"

Amanda stared hard, but her angle was bad.

"No...it looks like a bug exterminator helicopter" she read the side of the helicopter, "on the side, the words read _'Lice'_ !"

 _Lice?_ Lee murmured to himself.

Then outloud he exclaimed, "You mean _'Po-lice'_?"

"Oh yes, Lee! The Police!" Amanda warned, "It's a police helicopter!"

"I don't like it, Amanda," Lee decided, trying to make another life and death decision, "We don't want the Police to know about us! I'm turning the car back around. The Agency has disavowed us, so we don't have authorization to drive destructively in Washington DC!"

"But we can't leave Augie on his own!" Amanda said.

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_ went the blades of the helicopter.

 _Damn helicopter!_ Lee thought in frustration _._

"We don't have a choice," he said.

"But we do! We can't leave AUGIE!" Amanda argued. She then asked desperately, "Isn't one of the Agency's pledge that we leave no one behind?"

"Actually that's what the _Marines_ say, but point taken," Lee told her, biting his bottom lip, as his mind vacillated back and forth on what to do.

Then he made up his mind.

Amanda was right.

They needed to save Augie.

And he hated himself for making that decision.

The Mercedes had come to a complete halt. Both _EliteShields_ men flew out the door and was running away as quickly as possible from the police. Augie was anxiously trying to unlock the door with his handcuffed hands while yelling at the same time.

Lee's car was approaching the Mercedes.

The helicopter went after the two men. The intent was to drop two officers down on the ground to chase after them.

 _"This is the police! Stop and put your hands up!"_ they heard someone yelled from a bullhorn.

Meanwhile Lee slammed on his brakes when his van became even with the Mercedes. Amanda got out and quickly rushed to the driver's side open door of the abandoned Mercedes to release the locked button. She then rushed to get a handcuffed Augie out of the backseat.

Augie and Amanda barely had enough time to jump back into the van before Lee floored the accelerator and they sped away in the van again.

Fast.

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

The helicopter was now pursuing them!

"Be sure you two buckle in," Lee ordered him, "we aren't out of danger yet!"

"Read you loud and clear, Buddy Boy!" Augie exclaimed, as he awkwardly buckled in, since he still had the handcuffs on "and let me tell ya...those _EliteShields_ guys are pretty darn scary!"

"The police copter above us aren't exactly a barrel of laughs!" Lee commented.

Amanda sat in the back seat, directly behind Lee.

"Augie, do you have any idea why they kidnapped you?"

"Oh yeah, I do," he nodded, "they wanted to know both of yours identities. But you know what? Even after they tortured me real bad, I never gave up your names! No siree, Bob! The AugMachine remained closed! Shut off! No blinking lights here!"

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwooop!_

"Oh, Augie! Are you alright?" a concerned Amanda asked.

"If you don't count my broken wrist and fingers, I'm fine," he said morosely, holding up his handcuffed drooped hand for Amanda to see, "I just hope I don't have to have anything amputated!"

She leaned forward from the back seat and examined his injured hand carefully, "There's some slight bruising, but I don't see any swelling from your wrists or fingers at all."

"That's because Augie is only suffering from adult coping skills," Lee commented, as he drove on.

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

As Lee looked out the window, he could see the helicopter was still following them.

"I can't seem to shake them," Lee informed them, "but I've got a plan."

He then got on his long-range walkie-talkie.

"Billy!" he yelled into speaker, "Billy, come in!"

Only static could be heard.

Lee tried not to panic.

"SOS! Repeat! SOS!" he bellowed, "Billy! I need you to initiate _Operation Confusion_!" he then looked around the street area to get an overall feel of his destination, "Ground zero will be the covered parking area of _Howard University_ , you've got that?"

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

There was even more static when Lee released the button of the walkie talkie.

Finally Billy's voice came through, "Copy that, Scarecrow. Howard University. Give me 7. That's a 10-4. Over and out."

So Billy needed 7 minutes.

Lee put the walkie talkie down.

Augie turned to face him.

"I don't know at all what that conversation meant, Buddy," he admitted, "but, _maaaan_ , that was like the _coolest_ transmission EVER!"

Meanwhile, up above, the sounds of the helicopter blades seemed to be getting louder as it lowered itself.

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

A uniformed officer leaned out of the helicopter, and, with a bullhorn, solemnly announced his orders:

 _"This is the Washington State Police. You are in violation of street safety laws. Stop your vehicle immediately and come out with your hands up or we will shoot your vehicle. This is your last warning. Repeat: Stop your vehicle IMMEDIATELY and come out with your hands up or we will start shooting your vehicle! You have 10 seconds to respond before we start shooting..."_

Sweat formed on Lee's forehead.

But there was no way he would stop the van, even if the police began firing.

.

.

 _Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

Men Talk

Chapter 17

 _Flwooop! Flwoooop! Flwooop! Flwoooop!_

That was the sound of the helicopter's propellers. After rescuing Augie from Asher's men, Lee now had to deal with a hovering helicopter from the Washington State police. He had decided to commence ' _OperationConfusion_ ', an operation he had previously done under Billy's command in Berlin.

Lee turned the van into West Street. The two story parking garage of Howard University loomed ahead. With the helicopter right on top of them, Lee quickly turned left and crashed through the wooden gate arm of the parking structure.

The helicopter had no choice but to land on the roof of the parking structure. Two police officers, armed with .45 semi-automatics, jumped out and positioned themselves on the roof.

Meanwhile, Billy had called two undercover agents who worked at the University. They in turn approached several students. They promised $100 to each student who would be willing to drive their car out of the parking structure and away from the university.

So from the viewpoint of the two officers up on the parking lot roof looking down, they saw eight cars exit and go off in all different directions. Although the officers sensed that the three suspects they were seeking had somehow bummed a ride from one of the exiting vehicles, from their viewpoint, they were not able to determine which vehicle.

 _OperationConfusion_ was a success.

"Wooohoooo!" Augie said hidden in the back seat, as the University student drove them away from the parking structure. He had turned to look through the back window and could make out the small figure of two police officers situated on the roof.

"We pulled a fast one!" he declared happily, "Great work, Lee Baby! After what we've been through, all I can say is that I wouldn't ever want to get on your bad side!"

"You've _been_ on my bad side, Augie... many, many times," Lee pointed out, as he continued driving.

"Yeah, but it always works out, doesn't it, Buddy boy!" Augie announced enthusiastically, " and next time, if we're ever in a mess like this one with all these random drivers, I think we should order pizza to be delivered to my place!"

Amanda was confused as she sat in the back seat with him, "Pizza delivery? Why's that?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Augie sounded enthusiastic, "That way, we can just get a lift home with the pizza driver in ADDITION to getting a pizza, too!"

Amanda gave a pleasant little laugh, "Oh, Augie...I hope you're kidding!"

"Actually, I'd like a paper and pencil to write these ideas all down!" Augie honestly responded, sounding very pleased with himself.

From the front passenger side of the escaped vehicle, Lee sighed.

One is scrambled while the other rambles.

He needed to stop working with civilians on spy missions.

.

Lee, Amanda and Augie were dropped off at the Agency. It seemed as if they went from one adventure to the next.

And it wasn't quite done with yet.

They now sat in Billy's office.

"We now know Stanford Asher knows the identity of Mr. Swann here," Billy said, gesturing towards Augie, "so obviously I don't think it's safe that we let him out on the street. Luckily for you two," he now looked in Lee and Amanda's directions, "we had your files sealed so there's no way even Asher with all his resources could discover your identity. Even the police and DMV couldn't access it now."

"Oh wow!" Augie commented, "That means, Mandy, that you could be a speed demon on the road and not receive a ticket! How cool is that?!"

The other three looked at him in puzzlement and then Lee addressed Billy.

"Still, I don't think it's safe that we leave Augie or Amanda out on the streets," Lee insisted, "there's always a chance one or both of them could come across an _EliteShields_ operative and not even know it."

"I am in complete agreement with your there, Scarecrow," Billy said, "it could be quite dangerous for Amanda and Mr. Swann, and even _you,_ " he stated, "therefore, I'm offering for all of you to stay in a far wing of our headquarters here. We actually have some tiny apartment-like rooms, complete with private showers for the three of you to stay until we have this Asher matter completely contained."

"I never knew you had facilities like that here, " Amanda commented.

"We sometimes use it for temporary convenient safehouses for people we are protecting," Billy explained, "and I feel that is exactly what is necessary here. You'll be safe staying there, since you have the full protection of the Agency."

"Oh, Sir, that really is very commendable for you to do that for me," Amanda said, "but I couldn't possibly stay _here,_ being that Mother and my boys..."

"Don't worry, Amanda, I've handled that matter." Billy assured her, "Earlier, _BugsAway Incorporated_ showed up at the doorstep of your residence. They informed your mother that the city once a year selects a home to fumigate in order to train their workers. Luckily for your family, the city informed them that your house was selected free of charge and that during the training period, they will be putting them up in the best hotel in the city!"

Billy then shoved a piece of paper towards her, "Here's the number of her hotel room. She's waiting for your call. You can tell them the backstory that IFF is sending you out on a location shoot outside of Washington DC and the assignment will take three days. You may, of course, use me as a reference if she needs to call here."

Amanda's whole face lit up, "Oh! You think of everything, Sir! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she took the paper, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a very important call!"

Amanda seemed to skip out of the room, filled with joy.

"Now, then Lee," Billy said, after Amanda had left, "why don't you escort Mr. Swann to his room? We've purchased some new clothes for him; they're laid out on the bed in Room One. Amanda will be settled in Room Two. Whether or not you want a room is entirely up to you."

Lee stood, "I don't need to stay here, Billy. I need to settle things between Asher and me."

"Don't try playing SuperSpy now," Billy said warned, "Asher has a lot of resources while ours are limited. Scarecrow, I know I can't keep you in the safe confines of the Agency, which is why I didn't command you to see refuge here because I know you'll feel like a caged animal. But let me still remind you to be careful, too. _EliteShields_ have been known to assassinate people with little provocation and then make it look like natural causes or accidents. The way I see it, they're paid, professional killers!"

"Yeah, well, I could kill one of them with a spoon if I wanted to," Lee said, feeling he needed to one-up them, "so what's your point?"

Billy huffed _, "Lee-"_

"No kidding?" Augie interrupted,with a look of admiration "You could really kill one with a spoon? That's so awesome! Death by utensil! You gotta show me that one day at the dinner table, Buddy Boy!"

Lee did a double take and then addressed Billy again.

"I know what you're trying to say, Billy," Lee said, "You want me to watch my back. Don't worry,...I always do, don't I?"

"Let's just put it this way," Billy responded truthfully, "I often need a _'slippery when_ _wet'_ sign for you, because you keep spilling your ego all over the floor whenever you go on these dangerous missions!"

Lee guffawed while Augie looked confused.

"What?" he asked, "I don't get janitor jokes."

.

Billy was right about the Agency accommodations. Augie's 'apartment room' was tiny, almost like a dorm, with it's simple bed, portable TV and writing desk. The only thing missing was a poster and a whiteboard.

"So this is it!" Lee tried to sound merry, "okay...so look, I've got things I need to do, Augie, so you're going to be alright?"

Augie was still looking around the room. He stopped to focus totally on Lee.

"Actually, Bud, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He looked totally serious.

Uh-oh.

Whenever someone wanted to get personal with Lee, he just wanted to scram and never look back. And this time it was Augie, of all people, getting serious. Lee secretly hoped the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Yeah, sure, Augie, it would be nice to talk...but like I said...I've got things to do," Lee found himself fumbling with words, "so let's say we set up a time to talk later...Much later..."

But Augie would not be dissuaded.

"I want to talk to you about Amanda," he solemnly stated.

Even worse than Lee had imagine.

"Amanda? Hmmm...yeeeaaaah, sounds good, but like I said, I've got to run.." Lee looked very uncertain.

"Wait! It's not what you think," Augie said, "I'm not going to tell you I'm interested in her, if that's what you think, so you can just cool your jets on that one!"

Lee didn't know why, but he felt relieved and decided to listen, "Okay, soooo... what is it you wanted to say then?"

"I mean, Mandy's a nice gal and all but she's not right for me," Augie was jabbering, "she's also a looker, in a clean cut sort of way...and oh yeah, smart too! Actually, she's really a whole different flavor of jello in the world of desserts, isn't she?"

Lee's lip twitched, "She is, at that!"

"But it's good she's different," Augie concluded, "and with her being so nice, great-looking and smart and all, I think she's perfect!"

"Welllllll, I wouldn't quite say _that_." Lee countered, "Amanda is far from perfect!"

"That's not what I meant when I said she's perfect," Augie argued, "I meant she's perfect...for _you!_ "

Lee's mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"Wait...Ho-hold on just a second, Augie...when did you become the guru of love?"

"I'm just saying that sometimes you don't see what's right in front of you," Augie responded, "I know you've always had a way with the ladies but somehow, you've lost your way with our Mandy. You are blind, deaf and dumb to the matters of the heart, Buddy Boy."

Lee liked Augie better when he wasn't so perceptive.

"Just...stop! Don't...I just...that is...!" Lee looked frustrated as he barked out, "I DON'T NEED _YOU_ TELLING ME ABOUT AMANDA AND ME!"

"Whoa, Buddy Boy!" Augie held his hands up defensively, "Okay, okay! No need to get so mad at me! Yeesh! I bet if I put a cape in back of you right this second, you'd be known as _Super-Mad_!"

Lee grunted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," he backed down, "it's just been so stressful lately with this Asher mess..." he looked around the place and changed the subject, "soooo...you happy with this place or not?"

Augie gave a slight smile.

He knew he had gotten through to Lee.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for everything, Buddy Boy."

Lee didn't even bother to say goodbye as he quickly headed out the door and shut it tight behind him while Augie shook his head knowingly.

 _"One day, my friend, you just might deserve her..."_ Augie stated to himself.

.

As Lee headed down the hallway, back to the bullpen, Augie's words echoed in his mind.

" _That's not what I meant when I said she's perfect; I meant she's perfect...for you!"_

 _Amanda the perfect person for him?! Riiiight!_ Lee grumbled sarcastically to himself. _The whole idea was preposterous! He wasn't interested in ANY type of relationship with her! She wasn't his type! His type was more like...Randi! Yes, blonde, leggy, fun-loving Randi! Or Brigetta? Or Tessa? Or Cece? He could get together with them anytime, so who needed the perfect relationship?_

 _Hmmm...that didn't sound right..._

He was still trying to figure it all out when he turned the corner and the first person he saw was Amanda.

He stopped mid-stride to observe her.

She was at her desk, dutifully typing some report. His stare was like a scientist examining the unexpected results of his experiment. Funny how he never noticed before how perfectly her hair fell so softly on her feminine, heart shaped face.

A myriad of memories flashed through his mind; some of them were of he and Amanda arguing, then instances of them working on missions together and then other images of sharing a laugh with her.

Almost like a relationship.

And when she suddenly looked up from her typing and smiled at him, he felt himself catch his breath.

With his heart pounding, he felt his legs working on their own accord as they approached Amanda's desk. Her smile became wider by the time he reached her.

"Hello, Lee," she said, her eyes sparkling, "did you get Augie settled in? I hope he liked his room."

Lee didn't know why, but he just felt happy being near her.

"Yes, Amanda, Augie is fine," he said, his eyes more penetrating than they usually were, "but right now, I'd like to talk to you. In private."

.

.

 _Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

Making Plans

Chapter 18

After working up his nerve, Lee approached Amanda as she was typing. He thought it might be nice for them to have a simple dinner. Just the two of them. Get away from this chaotic spy life and just talk about...talk about NON spy things.

Amanda immediately stopped her typing. Lee's expression looked so serious.

She gave him a smile so soft and warm that it pulled at something deep in his chest. And it also left him feeling utterly flabbergasted, too.

"Alright, Lee, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say, he just wanted to spend some time with her. To talk; to enjoy her company. He took a deep breath in.

"Frankly, I just wanted us to talk, Amanda," Lee seemed to be fumbling, "to talk...about us."

"Us?"

Her eyes became very round.

Lee immediately realized the misinterpretation.

"Well, not us, US..." Lee was now feeling uncomfortable, "what I meant to say is... we just haven't had time alone...er, to discuss _._..the mission!...among other stuff..."

Amanda looked confused, "So the main thing you wanted to discuss is...the mission?"

He had never felt so clumsy before, "No! I don't know why I just said that! It's just been so crazy here, what with Augie, then playing a con, then the killing of that assassin, followed by being chased by the police..."

Lee shut his mouth.

He sounded _ridiculous!_

But Amanda would never see him that way.

"You sound like Jamie does when he's trying to explain all the reasons why he got a B-minus on his Science test," she noted, "but, you know, Lee, if you just calm down your mind a bit, I bet your sentences wouldn't sound all smushed together."

He visibly relaxed, "You're right. I-"

He never did get to finish her sentence, for Billy's door suddenly burst opened.

"Scarecrow!" he yelled out loud enough so that some workers stopped what they were doing, as Lee and Amanda also turned towards him and then when he saw Lee, he continued in a forced controlled voice, " _Might I have a word with you?"_

Lee could not believe the lousy timing.

"Yeah, be right there, Billy," Lee heaved a sigh, not liking the sound of Billy's voice.

Turning towards Amanda he whispered, _"I guess we'll talk about 'us' later."_

She nodded as he headed towards Billy's office.

Billy now turned his attention to Amanda.

"...oh, and Amanda, _I'd like a word with you, also."_

He said in that same parental-tone of annoyance.

Not a good sign.

Amanda bolted out of her seat.

"Yes, sir, I'll be right there!"

She immediately followed Lee into the office. Once she entered, she made sure to close the door and sat next to Lee. They both waited for what seemed to be eternity. At last Billy let out a frustrated sigh.

"I've just got word from accounting regarding our expense report for this week," Billy said, holding up a piece of paper, "and the preliminary paperwork shows that we had lost not only a new plumber's snake cable, but one of our specially equipped van! Did I read that right? The items were under your care, and after one day of use, are now considered LOST?!"

Lee and Amanda exchanged glances.

Amanda took a deep breath in and spoke out first.

"Not quite _lost_ , Sir," she corrected him.

Billy sat back, "Oh good..."

"More like... _ruined, Sir._ " Amanda continued as Billy's face turned to one of shock, " _Flattened_ , really. Well, only the snake device, that is. Obviously, you can't flattened a van! At least I don't think so," she could see Billy now turning red and she panicked and turned to Lee, "Maybe YOU'D like to explain, Lee...?"

Lee cleared his throat.

"A van WOULD be difficult to flatten," Lee continued, "unless you dropped something heavy on top of it. And even if you could flatten a van, it would not be in the same way that a plumber's drain snake could be flattened when tossed out of a moving vehicle, thus rendering it unusable.."

Billy looked like he was about to blow his top.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" he interrupted, " _I'm confused, and I'm tired of feeling this way!_ " He eyeballed Lee, " _Tell me in the simplest terms what happened to the Agency's equipment!"_

"Okay. Fine," Lee then stated succinctly, "The drain snake was thrown out of the van to impede the _EliteShields_ driver, who had kidnapped Augie" Billy looked shocked at the mention of 'kidnapped', but Lee was still talking, "... _however._.. Augie is fine and so is the van. And don't worry, Billy, as soon as I leave here, I promise to get it."

"Never mind about retrieving the van!" Billy exclaimed, "I'll send Francine. At least that way I know we'll get it all in one piece! I'm surprised with all this street chasing, you two didn't run into any police!"

Lee and Amanda exchanged looks and then both said in unison, " _Welllllllllll..."_

Billy started rubbing his forehead, as if he felt a headache coming on, "Oh God. First the Russians, then the _EliteShields_ people and next the police! Next thing you'll tell me is that you also had a run-in with an assassin!"

Lee and Amanda exchanged looks again, _"Welllllllll..."_

Billy looked up and then started rubbing his forehead again, "It's like one big headache fighting with another _bigger_ headache!"

 _"_ Sir," Amanda found the strength to speak up, "if you don't mind me saying, when all is said and done, we _did_ accomplish the mission we set out to do."

Billy looked her way.

"Well, there is THAT to consider, Amanda," he stated, looking more relaxed, "and you're right, despite my spending expenditures skyrocketing, thanks to the two of you, the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg is safely heading back home to Russia," Billy now let a small smile escape, "So... come to think of it, you two actually DID do a fine job!" his smile then disappeared as he put on his most serious of faces, "but for now, I think it's best you two lay low for a couple of days."

"Actually, Billy, we don't plan on laying low at all," Lee said.

Billy's mouth dropped, "You don't?"

"We don't?" Amanda asked, blinking fast.

"This mission is far from over," Lee analyzed, "not by a long shot. After all, Asher is still in possession of those other stolen jewels. Of course, by now, he's probably moved them to one of his other residences. I've done a little research already, and it's listed that he owns at least eight other homes all over the world. I think we need to find those stolen jewels and get them out of Asher's clutches."

"But you said he had eight residences," Amanda was talking as if they were hatching their next plan, "so how are we to figure out which house Asher is hiding the jewels?"

"I haven't got it _all_ figured out yet," Lee stated, "but what I'm thinking is that we- "

"Stop...Stop right there, Scarecrow!" Once again, Billy had a feeling things were getting away from him, "Since when did I authorize this mission to include the recovery of the rest of Asher's secret jewels?"

"-since he illegally obtained them, Billy!" Lee snapped back, "And do you _really_ think that if we stayed under the radar for a couple of days, this will all blow over for Asher? That HE will have forgotten about us and moved on? _Not on your life!"_

Billy scowled, "if what you're saying is true, that Stanford Asher will continue to seek revenge whether or not we go after his other treasures, what do you plan to do?"

Lee leaned on Billy's desk to make his choice.

"The plan will be to take Asher down," Lee determinedly stated, "and completely destroy him."

.

As they walked out of Billy's office, Amanda looked hesitantly at Lee.

"Do you really think just us can take down someone like Asher?" she asked as he walked her back to her small guest room at the Agency, "I mean, he's so powerful and everything."

"All I can tell you, Amanda, is that he is a formidable public figure who represents evil in the worst way," Lee stated,"people like him are the scum of the earth! Now I do realize that this mission is tougher than most because we are going after him as rogue agents, but I am determined to crush Asher!" then he added in a gentler tone, "It's the only way I can make sure that you and your family will be safe in the future."

"I see," she acknowledged, then added, "So when do we start?"

Somehow her devotion to him also softened his heart. Lee took a deep breath in, trying to toughen himself to what would be in store for them in the future.

"Soon. First we need to make arrangements with Augie."

"Augie?" Amanda questioned and then smiled, "so you trust Augie now?"

"Trust is a strong word," Lee answered, "Let's just say that he deserves to see the mission all the way through!"

.

At last they arrived at the end of the hallway, where the four guests rooms were located. Lee stood in front of Augie's door and knocked.

No answer.

"How strange," Lee said out loud to Amanda, "Augie doesn't seem to be in."

Amanda shrugged, "Maybe he was hungry and went out to get something to eat at one of the local eateries."

"It's way after lunch but before dinnertime," Lee observed, "I just hoped he didn't go out too far," and when Lee saw concern in Amanda's eyes, he softened it with, "I'm sure he'll be fine as long as he doesn't wander too far away."

It did help lighten the mood, "Geez, You kinda make him sound like a pet dog."

"I could comment on that, but Augie has proven himself invaluable in this operation, so I'm going to keep my snide remarks to myself," Lee stated, "But no matter. You and I can talk with him over dinner in the cafeteria later tonight."

"Will you be staying overnight here, too?" Amanda asked curiously, "I mean, there are other empty rooms, right?"  
She hoped Lee didn't notice the wistfulness in her tone.

If he did, he didn't show it.

"No, but you don't need to worry about me, Amanda," he told her gently, "Although you'll be surrounded by all Agency agents here, I'll be perfectly safe staying in my own apartment since Asher has no idea as to my identity. I'll be back tonight, though, to talk things over with you and Augie regarding our mission."

"Welllll, maybe I should be getting in then," she said, head gesturing towards her appointed room, " It's been quite an adventure for me already and I think I need to freshen up a bit before dinnertime in the cafeteria."

Lee gave her a respectful head bow, "I understand completely, Amanda."

She peered at him closely, "but before I go, you had mentioned earlier that you had wanted to talk to me about _us_ , yet not about _us?"_

They were standing so close to each other now. Lee seemed to loom above her and subconsciously, Amanda took a step back so that her back was against the door.

Lee had originally wanted to ask her for a quiet dinner. But Billy had reminded him that it's crucial they start working on a plan now to end Asher's power. Funny, before he met Amanda, the completion of a mission was always upmost on his mind and everything else was just a diversion.

And now all what he seemed to care about the most was keeping Amanda safe during these assignments.

"Lee?" Amanda brought him back to the present, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but maybe not in the middle of an immense undertaking like this. But he will have that talk when this is over.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Lee tried to smile naturally, "just wanted to make sure you would be available for discussing the mission with Augie and me at dinnertime. That's it. No biggie."

She nodded, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

"Oh yes, the mission," she agreed, "After all, isn't that why we're here?"

.

Back at his compound, Stanford Asher was going through some paperwork at his desk. He had completed the tedious task of moving all his prized gems and jewelry to his secluded beach house at Cheasapeake Bay, less than an hour's drive southeast of DC.

His aide, Felix Wolfe entered.

Asher leaned back in his chair, welcoming the respite, "So update me," he curtly stated.

"Seems the Fairy Tale Imperial Egg is back with the Russians," Wolfe never minced words,"Also, your hired killer, Monique Remy was found dead at the Russian Embassy. We've also lost our captive, August Swann, the fake cameraman. His associates had been able to elude our driver AND the police when they re-captured Swann."

This was NOT good news for Asher at _all._

"Damn!" Asher declared disgustedly, "How could so much go wrong? I spend top dollar to hire the best and THESE are the results I get?"

His face was blistery red as he rained dagger looks at his assistant.

Still, Wolfe showed no reaction.

"Not all is lost, Boss," he told him evenly, "we actually got a break. One of our _EliteShields_ men had actually worked with one of the people we are seeking. They had gone through physical training together."

That calmed Asher a bit, "You don't say?"

Wolfe nodded, "After agent training, our man came to work for us, while the man known as Stetson went to work at the Agency. We don't have much, but I've created a makeshift file for you."

Asher lifted an eyebrow as Wolfe slid a thin file on Asher's desk.

He picked up the file, opened it and read the name on top of the page.

"Lee Stetson?" he questioned.

He had heard that name before.

"That's his name, Boss."

"And he works for the Agency?" Asher didn't look pleased, "Do you mean to say," he began slowly, "that we have been dealing not with hired Russians, but an _American spy?_ "

"Supposedly a top agent at that, " Wolfe pointed to the folder, "it's all there."

Asher looked back down at the folder studied its contents. It was a chore reading the file because his hand was slightly shaking in anger, causing the typed words to look unsteady.

The only good news was that Asher's ego was slightly assuage with the knowledge that he had been fooled by a top special agent, not some lowly Russian thugs.

Still, Asher didn't like anyone getting the better of him. Stetson would pay dearly. No one gets away with fooling Stanford Asher! No one!

"I see we were able to obtain Stetson's address," Asher noted.

"Yes," Wolfe confirmed, "After much legwork, we located a pharmacy that had once delivered some medicine and other items to his apartment. The doorman just verified his residency there."

As always, Felix Wolfe was very thorough with his work.

 _"Well done, Mr. Wolfe,"_ Asher announced, as his mouth curled into a sneer, "and now I believe it's time we pay this Agent Stetson a surprise visit."

.

.

 _Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

In Trouble

Chapter 19

Lee was exhausted.

He merely waved at the doorman as he entered the elevator that led to his apartment. As the elevator went up, he planned to take a short nap before he met up again with Amanda and Augie at the Agency's cafeteria to discuss the second part of their mission.

The elevator door opened, Lee trudged down the hallway, and then inserted his key into the lock of his place. Opening the door, he removed his jacket and flung it on the back of his sofa and entered his bedroom.

 _Maybe I should take a shower first_ , Lee debated as he removed the belt from his pants.

Walking to his mirror that hung on his wall, he looked at his reflection as he began to loosen his tie. Lee almost felt as if he could breathe more freely now that the 'mini-noose' of the tie was no longer tied around his neck.

 _Definitely a shower was needed_ , he thought wistfully, as he imagined the pulsating water soothing his muscles as it rained down on his body. He even half smiled at how relaxed his muscles would feel afterwards while he stared once more at his reflection.

But this time as he looked in the mirror, he caught a glimpse of a man standing behind him, holding a gun.

.

Amanda opened the door of her Agency-assigned room.

 _Well, this isn't quite the Taj Mahal_ , she thought to herself as she looked at what amounted to a dorm apartment, but it wasn't too bad, either. Like the rest of Washington DC decor prevalent in the 80's, it had an antique, colonial-inspired look to it. Floral curtains and bedding covered the wooden floor, with metallic details like TV's and stoves completing the painted blue wall room.

At least she had the satisfaction of knowing her mother and her boys were living it up at the elegant Jefferson Hotel on 16th Street. The way they excitedly described the hotel to her when she spoke on the phone with them earlier made her think it might be hard for them to return back home.

Shutting the door, Amanda tossed her purse on the coffee table and when she went into the bedroom, she gasped in pleasant surprise.

Lying across the covers was a comfortable flannel nightgown and to the side of the bed were new matching slippers. Next to that were three new silk blouses, two flared skirts, a pair of black pants, a vest and and a cardigan. Going tentative over to the items, she checked the labels and noticed they were her exact size. Not only that, they were the type of clothes she would wear, except these were made of the finest of materials. Amanda sat on the bed and ran her fingers down the smoothness of the blouses and looked closely at the craftsmanship of the vest, cardigan, pants and skirts. Someone really took the time to shop for clothes that would please her.

Billy and the Agency were really too kind.

She was so lucky to have the job she had.

 _Her wonderful job made her so excited to get up in the mornings, not knowing what exciting adventure she would get. Lee didn't understand what got her so enthusiastic about sometimes just typing a report, but he needed to see that..._

She paused. _Suddenly her musings about her job was turning into thoughts about Lee instead. Well, the Agency and Lee did go hand and hand, didn't they?_ she reasoned. _Still, she really needed to keep the two ideas separated. Or is it better to think of Lee ONLY in the capacity of working at the Agency? Maybe-_

BLUNK!

She heard a dull thud coming from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

 _Her bathroom door._

 _She was not alone._

Quietly, Amanda crept over and put her ear to the door.

 _There was definitely someone fiddling around in there._

Looking around the room, Amanda spotted an umbrella hanging next to the front door. Going over and taking it off the hook, she tiptoed back, with the umbrella in hand. Putting her hand to the knob, she noted it was unlocked.

Holding the umbrella above her head in attack mode, she swung open the door...

...and saw Augie sitting on the floor, his arm draped across the toilet seat. He had to work at holding his head up and didn't even react when he saw Amanda coming towards him with the umbrella posed over her head in attack mode.

"Augie!" Amanda exclaimed, relieved, as she quickly placed the umbrella down, "What are you doing in my _bathroom?_ "

His head wordlessly dropped. She rushed over and knelt in front of him. Reaching over, she lifted his chin so that their eyes were parallel. At least he didn't look injured His eyes looked glassy and it took awhile for him to focus. At last when he recognized Amanda, a big smile crossed his face.

"Maaaandy!Heeey!" Augie slurred. He felt his forehead, "Oooo!EverythingIsSpinning..."

She backed off slightly, the alcohol strong on his breath.

"Oh, Augie, you're drunk!" Amanda said, disappointedly, "Did you go out to a bar?"

He looked around, shocked, "YouTellingMe... _This_ (hiccup)IsABar?"

"No, Augie," Amanda corrected him, "This is my bathroom!"

Augie's head dropped, "MyHeadHurtsAndIFeelAwful...MustBeComingDownWithBeerFlu."

Amanda put her hands on her hips as her eyes focused sharply on his.

"Augie, I don't feel sorry for you one bit!" she told him, "if you're feeling lousy, that's what you get for leaving the premises without permission and then over-drinking!"

She sounded like a mother lecturing her disobedient son. She figured Augie had left for the bar down the street and just overdid it. Probably came back and couldn't remember his room number and probably told one of the agents the number of _her_ room by mistake.

His head bobbled and then he focused his sight on the toilet in front of him. He pointed at it.

"IDidn'tOver-drinkFromTHAT, DidI?"

Amanda shook her head back and forth, "Augie, we need to get you out of here and back in your own room!" She snapped her fingers in quick succession in front of his face, "Did you hear me? Focus, Augie!"

"OwOwOwww! TooLoud!" he grimaced as he held his ears in pain, then leaned his head on the toilet seat. Amanda was afraid he was losing consciousness and proceeded to lightly pat his cheek.

"No, no, no! Augie! Auugieeee!" Amanda continued to tap him on the side of the face, "You've got to stay awake!"

Augie's head lulled from one side and then the other. At last he worked to focus on Amanda again.

"Maaaandy! Heeey!" Augie looked and smiled, as if this was the first time he saw her. He felt his forehead, "Owww! EverythingisSpinning..."

She lectured, ""Augie! We've gone through all that already! Everything is spinning because you went and got yourself _drunk_ and ended up in my bathroom!"

"Rea-lllyyy...IGotDrunk?" his tongue felt loose, "IThoughtIWasJustOverserved!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" tsked Amanda.

He looked at the toilet, "DidYouKnowMandyI'mNextToAToilet? How'dThatHappen?"

"Come on, Big Guy," She said as she approached him and slung his arm around her shoulder, "Help me to pull you up. Then I can brew you a nice pot of coffee. How does that sound?"

"C-Coffee?" Augie looked unsure as Amanda hoisted him up. Then he looked directly at Amanda and after a hiccup, asked , "CanYouPut _Kah-luuuuaaa_ InIt?"

.

An hour later, Augie was still being forced-drink mugs of coffee as Amanda sat with him at the small round table with the two wooden seats in her kitchenette. With elbows on the table, he used his hands to keep his head up.

"Augie, " Amanda tsked, "You need to stay alert and on top of your game. According to Lee, we aren't done with the mission yet."

"Ow, is there a megaphone in my ear?" he covered both his ears with his hands, "Mandy, pleeeaaase! Do you have to _yellllll_ at me?"

Amanda patiently smiled.

 _"Sorry_ ," she apologized lowering the tone of her voice a bit, "but you'll feel better once we go to the cafeteria and put some food in your stomach."

"HopeSo," Augie felt his head. He just wish the throbbing head pain would go away. He should know better. He had certainly experience the aftereffects of overdrinking and it was never a good memory for him. Never.

"WeGoingToCafeteriaSoon?" he asked her.

"Yes we are," Amanda confirmed, "very soon."

.

A little time later, all that coffee was beginning to have an effect and Augie was sobering up. His head was less hazy. He could actually think a complete thought now.

"You seem better," Amanda observed.

"Hmmmph! Tell my head that!" Augie still felt miserable, "It's still pounding and I'm starved! Didn't you say we were going to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, we will. We''re just waiting for Lee to pick us up."

"You mean, pick YOU up," Augie mumbled as he drank some more coffee and then followed it up with, "You, you, it's all about you..."

Amanda looked at him, surprised.

"Augie Swann, he's coming to pick BOTH of us up! I told you that he needed _both of us_ on a mission!"

"Now whose the one who's not making sense and unaware?" Augie asked, "take my word for it, Mandy, the mission is not the only thing he's interested in!"

Once Amanda assessed his words, her immediate reaction was to blush heavily. She tried to shrug it off.

"We're just working partners, Augie," she stated nonchalantly, "You know that. It's your fuzzy head making things up."

"Oh, my head is quite clear, Mandy!" Augie assured her,"Sure, it's pounding like crazy, but it's clear! And I can also clearly see that my boy, Lee, has it bad for you."

Though Amanda tried to tell herself that Augie didn't make sense half the time, she couldn't keep the sound of wistfulness from her voice.

"You really think so?" she felt her own voice squeak.

"You betcha cute little bottom, I do!"

"Gosh, Augie, I hear what you're saying and I know you believe what you think, but I'm not sure you really understand what you meant to say...or, oh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!" Amanda was getting mixed up.

"That's okay," Augie told her, "Lee acted all goofy when I talked to him about it, too."

Amanda looked wide-eyed, "You've talked to Lee about this?"

"I'm hungry," Augie complained, as he looked around her apartment, "You've got any munchies in the fridge?"

Amanda went around and knelt in front of Augie. She just had to know.

"Augie! AUGIE!" Amanda lightly slapped his cheek, "Think! THINK! Did you talk to Lee about us?"

"About you and me?" Augie answered before looking away, "Nawwww...there is no us...sorry..."

"Augie! Not _us_ as in you and me! _Us_ as in Lee and me! Pull yourself together!" Amanda sounded desperate, "Did Lee mention how he felt about me?"

"Maybe. Yeah, I guess. I don't know. And speaking of the Stetson-meiser," Augie said casually, "What time did you say he was coming here?"

Amanda looked chagrin. No use talking about this topic with Augie. She glanced at her watch and scowled.

"That's strange," she commented out loud.

Augie's head tilted, "What's strange? Your watch?"

"No, Lee should have been here half an hour ago," Amanda had a slightly worried look.

.

The man holding the silencer came up behind Lee. Unfortunately for him, his big mistake was not shooting Lee immediately when he had the chance. Lee ducked just as he fired the silencer. The shot missed Lee and hit the mirror, shards of glass going everywhere.

It allowed Lee time to react. He immediately attacked the man, giving a roundhouse kick right between the shooter's legs. The man jackknifed over in pain while still holding onto the gun. It didn't take him long to recover and they struggled over the gun, two shots hitting the window before Lee was able to toss the man across the room. The gun fell to the ground and slid under the dresser so that neither man could reach it.

The man would not give up, however, and he grabbed the closest thing next to him to attack with, which was a desk chair and threw it at Lee.

Lee tried to get out of the way, but it had happened too fast. The chair ended up slamming Lee against large window, and the window cracked. When the shooter moved forward to attack Lee some more, the glass window suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces and Lee felt himself falling out of the window of his own apartment.

.

.

 _Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

Misunderstandings

Chapter 20

Augie was still in Amanda's one-room apartment at the Agency, trying to recover from his drunkedness. Luckily, it had lessened considerably. Now able to think beyond himself, Augie tried to ease Amanda's fears about Lee being a little late.

"Drink up on the coffee, Augie," Amanda told him, "we need to get all that alcohol out of your system."

"Yeah, about that, Mandy," Augie told her, as he began to rise, "there's actually a more pressing matter I need to attend to."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I need to uh, unavail myself of all this liquor. Like now."

"Oh," Amanda's cheeks slightly reddened.

I'll be right back," he scooted the chair out and left for the restroom while Amanda went to refill his coffee mug.

When he got back, he asked Amanda, "Did you hear it?"

She perked up her ears and didn't hear anything unusual, "Hear what?"

"The toilet in your bathroom keeps running," Augie told her, "and I don't mean 'running' as in jogging-wise. It keeps making that annoying sound, like water running. Really annoying, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, that's easily remedied," Amanda nodded understandably, "I've had that happen frequently at my house. And I agree. The noise _is_ annoying and it's actually wasting a lot of water at the same time. Luckily, I know there are only so many things that can go wrong inside a toilet tank, so let me see what I can do about it."

"You know how to fix a toilet?" Augie looked impressed.

She nodded, "I've had to learn. Saves money on calling a plumber. Come with me; I'll show you how it's done."

"I'm right behind you," he stated, as he also got up immediately after her, "so don't abruptly stop or I'll bump right into you!"

.

Meanwhile, back at the bullpen, Francine had received some rather disturbing news from Billy, who was out in the field. According to witnesses, an unidentified body had fallen out from the window of what appeared to be Lee's apartment. Francine hoped that the body found wasn't Lee's.

Either way, she wanted to leave for the site but figured it was only fair that Amanda should be given the news, in case she wanted to join her. Getting up from her desk, Francine quickly walked down the hallway to the dorm rooms the Agency had furnished. She hurriedly knocked on Amanda's door.

No answer.

Normally, Francine would walk away, but Amanda deserved to know. Francine checked her watch. She needed to finish her paperwork anyway, so perhaps she should leave Amanda a note. Getting out her master keys, she inserted the proper key and opened the door.

"Amanda?" she called out.

Obviously Amanda had been in the room earlier, judging from the two mugs on the table.

 _Hmmm, so she's also had company,_ surmised Francine. Strange. As she stepped in further, she heard the whirling sound of the fan coming from the bathroom. Stepping closer she knew there were two people in there for she heard muffled voices. She put her ear lightly on the door.

 _"Tell me again what you called that thing you have over there,"_ Augie was evidently talking to Amanda.

" _You're talking about this opening here, right?"_ Amanda responded _, "I'm sure it has an official name, but I just call it a flapper. If you move your head closer, you can get a better view of it."_

 _Whaaaat?_ Francine's eyes widened as put her hand to her throat in complete shock.

 _"Hmmmm..."_ Augie observed, _"Can I touch it?"_

 _Ewwwww!_ Francine shivered as she felt an eerie tremor going down her spine.

 _"No, Augie, don't touch it! You might break it!"_ Amanda warned him.

 _BREAK IT?_ Francine scowled. She reasoned that maybe Amanda had skipped the health education classes. Francine leaned in even further until her ear pressed solidly against the bathroom door.

 _"Okay, I won't, then,"_ Augie said, _"but maybe you should try jiggling it some. It might work better!"_

Francine's mouth almost dropped to the floor. _Don't listen to him, Amanda!_

 _"Believe me, Augie, jiggling it is NOT the way to go!"_

 _"Then what are you going to do?"_ Augie asked.

Amanda responded _, "I'm going to hold it like this. It needs to be held_ _like how a person holds_ _a peach at the supermarket. Firm, but without leaving a bruise! You see what I mean?"_

 _Do housewives actually practice... with PEACHES?_ Francine wondered.

 _"Oh, okay, Mandy. I see what you're doing," Augie said, "So let me hold it now! I can do it!"_

 _My God!_ Francine put a hand on her hip, Augie _is just an awful personl! Just AWFUL!_

 _"No, just watch me for now, Augie."_

 _"Okay, but...oh yuck!"_ Augie commented.

 _"What now?"_ Amanda questioned.

 _"If you don't mind me saying, Mandy, your flapper looks awfully flimsy...a_ _nd squishy, too. Not that I'm complaining, if that's how it is."_

 _OhMyGod! Augie has achieved the impossible!_ Francine determined, _He's managed to be diplomatic yet sleazy at the same time!_

" _Augie, do you think that while I hold my flapper, you could pull on that thingy over there in front of you?"_

 _For the love of all that is holy!_ Francine couldn't believe it, _It's the old "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" routine! And to make it worse, Amanda's talking about their body parts as if Augie were a preschooler!_

 _"You want me to just hold the thingy?"_ he asked.

Amanda responded _,_ " _Welll, actually, you need to pull on it a little."_

 _"Alright, but I don't want to pull it too hard,_ "Augie informed her, " _it's pretty delicate. After all, I don't want the thingy to break off in my hand!_ "

 _Break off in his hand?! Egads! It's the blind leading the blind!_ Francine screamed to herself.

 _"You're right, you need to be very gentle with your grip,"_ Amanda warned him.

 _"I will,"_ Augie promised, _"I'll just pull on it enough to stop the flow!"_

 _*Gasp!*_

Francine had reacted out loud. The sound was made instinctively, so she had no time to cover her mouth with her hand.

 _"Did you hear that?"_ Amanda's voice abruptly sounded alarmed.

 _"Hear what?"_ Augie wondered.

Amanda sounded suspicious as she lowered her voice at the same time, _"That noise...it sounds like it's coming from outside the door!"_

Francine held her breath, her eyes silently moving left, to right.

 _"I didn't hear anything...should I go out and check_?" Augie asked.

Pause.

 _"Hmmm...maybe not...I don't hear it anymore,"_ Amanda said.

 _"Okay," Augie said, "so should I just continue to pull on my thingy?"_

 _"Yes; but remember: slow and steady."_

 _"Gotcha."_

 _"WAIT!_ _Stop! Augie!"_ Amanda suddenly exclaimed, " _Focus on what you're doing! Ease up! It looks like y_ _ou're pulling too hard!"_

 _OhhhhNoooo!_ Francine panicked, and then thought, _why isn't Augie more self-aware regarding his own body?_

 _"You really think I'm pulling too hard?_ " Augie asked.

"Yes _, I do!"_ Amanda explained _,_ a bit of frustration heard in her tone, _"Here, let me do it!"_

With her ear smushed up against the door, Francine felt like fainting.

 _"No, I've got it, Mandy!"_

 _"Augie, you may not realize it,"_ Amanda reasoned, _"but if you're not careful, that thingy can_ _store too much excess pressure and when it does, it may explode in your hand!"_

 _OhDon'tLetItExplodeInYourHand!_ Francine's eyes got very large, her entire body now seemed to be pressed level to the door.

 _"Don't worry,"_ he assured Amanda, _"Just concentrate on your flapper! Let ME handle the thingy!"_

 _"You sure now? Cuz I can work on both at the same time, Augie. I've done it before._ _Mother often told me that I have a real knack for this!"_

Francine was beyond shocked.

 _Amanda had this kind of talk with... her MOTHER!?_

 _This is exactly what is wrong with suburbia these days!  
_

She had heard enough because she was beginning to develop heart palpitations.

Leaving the closed door, Francine rushed further into the studio room, and quickly found a pad and pen. Jotting down a note for Amanda on a notepad, she then left immediately, not wanting to interrupt them _for anything in the world_.

She literally ran out the apartment and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Amanda had pushed down the lever on the toilet.

 _KAWOOSH!_

It flushed like magic.

"There! It's done!" Amanda announced, "See how easy it was to fix the toilet? Just a few simple steps!"

"Mandy, you're an awesome handyperson!" Augie stated, with admiration in his voice.

.

.

Francine had been at her desk for not more than fifteen minutes when Amanda came rushing into the bullpen.

"Francine! I got your message!"

Francine looked up, a strange look on her face, "Whatever you do, let's not shake hands!"

"What?" Amanda tilted her head, and then she switched back to her anxiousness as she waved the piece of paper with the message written on it, "your note said it was an emergency regarding Lee!"

"Yes," she stated, back in businesslike mode as she started putting on the jacket she had draped over her chair, "We need to leave immediately. Turns out witnesses saw a body falling out of a window which is likely from Lee's apartment. Billy's already on site."

"What?!" Amanda was shocked, as they both began to leave the workplace, "You think the person who fell from the apartment might be Lee? And if you were in my Agency room, why didn't you just yell out and let me know all this instead of leaving me a note?"

"Uh, you -along with Augie- seemed so...preoccupied," Francine was more interested in moving forward, "but that's for another time, "she told a confused looking Amanda, "Come on. I'll drive."

.

When they had arrived on the street that Lee lived, it was obvious some kind of tragic accident had occurred. Police cars with their sirens on had closed off one of the streets. Up on the sidewalk, sawhorse style stands blockaded everyone but law officials to break through.

In the middle of this chaotic scene, Amanda noted an ambulance loading a body laid out on a stretcher, covered by a white sheet. Next to the body was Billy, sandwiched between a police officer and an ambulance worker. They seemed to be speaking in low tones. When the ambulance worker at last half lifted the top sheet, Amanda's heart dropped when she saw Billy take a deep breath in and quietly nod his head.

 _No, no, noooooo!_

Amanda tried to rush over to the ambulance area. She almost knocked over a couple of the people who were in the crowd, so desperate she was to reach her destination. Then she gasped when she saw the police officer dangling the set of keys to Lee's Corvette, saying it was found next to the body. She would recognize those keys anywhere.

Oh...my...gosh...Lee!

Suddenly she felt Francine grasp her arm.

"Amanda!" Francine tried to slow her down, "You need to be prepared for the worse..."

Meanwhile, Billy slowly looked up as they approached. When he saw Amanda, his face dropped even more. Francine and Amanda reached Billy in no time.

"Billy," Francine prepared herself, "Is it L- ?"

Billy shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry. The ambulance workers did all they could do to save his life, but it wasn't enough. Lee had died a hero for our country."

Amanda felt everything was going in slow motion as her whole body began trembling.

"No, no," her head was continually shaking back and forth as she continued in denial, "Not Leeeeeee!"

It was difficult for Amanda to see through the tears as she made a grabbed at the laid out white sheet on the gurney, but Billy stopped her.

"Amanda! Don't!" Billy shouted it like an order, "I've already identified the body for the police. It's better you remember him as he was; full of life and vigor," he then nodded to the ambulance worker, "please, take him away."

The ambulance worker solemnly nodded and slid the stretcher with the body covered in a white sheet all the way in. Amanda felt helpless as she stepped aside, trying to give the ambulance workers the respectful space they needed.

It wasn't until the she saw the back brakelights of the ambulance driving away that her legs gave out. Luckily Francine and Billy were standing on both sides of her and caught her before she had fallen.

"Let's go to my car, Amanda," Billy said, "the driver will take us back to the Agency."

.

Sitting in the backseat, Amanda was inconsolable as she continued sobbing nonstop. She was sandwiched inbetween Billy and Francine. She felt as if her joy in life was gone as Billy laid a comforting hand on Amanda.

"Amanda," he gently said, "please don't be so upset."

"Oh, Mr. Melrose!" Amanda hiccuped, her eyes filled with tears, "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye to Lee!"

"You don't need to, Amanda," Billy continued, "you see, Lee is alive."

It took awhile for Amanda to absorb the words. When the words at last sunk in, she slowly turned to Billy, her eyes red and swollen.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Amanda's tone was hopeful as she stared at him.

"We needed a way to guarantee that the bad guys wouldn't be going after Lee anymore, so we had to fake his death. We needed your reaction in case some of the _EliteShields p_ eople were in the crowd. I'm sorry to do that to you, Amanda, but we did that to guarantee Lee's safely," Billy's eyes pleaded for her to understand.

A myriad of thoughts entered Amanda's mind. They had done this before with faking Lee's death. That time she had been devastated, too. She hated at times how the Agency played with her emotions in order to complete a mission.

But...she must carry on.

After all, the important thing is that he is alive.

She gave her last sniff, "As long as Lee is safe," she sensibly responded.

.

.

 _Please review_


	21. Chapter 21

A Special Moment

Chapter 21

Amanda felt relieved but mentally tired after learning that it was not Lee who had either fallen from his apartment window. Right now, all she wanted to do was return back to her Agency apartment to rest her mind.

Entering her apartment, she headed straight to the bathroom and gazed at her reflection. The woman who stared back had swollen, red eyes. Turning on the faucet, she splashed some running water on her face. It seemed to refresh her physically, but not mentally.

She tried to take comfort that Lee was out there somewhere, alive, but she was too tired to feel elated.

Turning off the water, she was wiping her face with a white towel, when she thought she heard some noise coming from outside her bathroom door. Placing her ear next to the door, she was sure of it.

She prayed it was someone safe, like Augie or room service. Cautiously she turned to opened the door as quietly as she could and peered through the slit...

...and caught a glimpse of Lee pouring a bottle of wine into a champagne flute.

 _Lee!_

It started her eyes watering again when she saw him. But this time in a good way. She really needed to get a hold of her emotions. Wiping her eyes and then taking a moment to get herself under control, she cleared her throat as she stepped out of the bathroom.

At the sound of Amanda emerging into the living room, Lee turned.

His eyes sparkled and his mouth slowly curved into a smile.

He had changed clothes and was dressed casually in slacks and a blue button up shirt. His hair was slightly mussed. He appeared relaxed, as if he had just had a massage at a spa, although she noted a cut and two bruises on his face.

"Good day, Amanda," he stated, as he lifted a crystal flute of bubbly her way, "Let's make a toast to _it's a grand day for being alive,_ shall we?"

After her emotions had been put through the ringer, his surprising carefree and untroubled attitude bothered her.

 _It was so easy for him, wasn't it?_ Amanda mulled over, _He just seamlessly navigates from one mission to the next while remaining suave, cool and collected, whereas every mission makes HER an emotional wreck._

"Amanda?" His smile faded slightly as he cautiously peered at her.

Amanda felt her bottom lip trembling and she could no longer maintain her emotions. Instead, she rushed forward and flung her body directly into Lee's chest, causing the wine to slosh slightly in the glass he was holding.

Lee was confused by her reaction as he tried to balance the flute in his hand at the same time, "W-what? What just happened?"

"OOOoooo, Lee! _Do you realize what I have been through?_ I was there with Billy and the police site at your apartment!" her voice was slightly muffled because of his shirt and Lee thought he heard a sob, "I thought...there was evidence that...you were dead... _again_! But here you are, acting as though you've just taken a stroll in the park! Ohhh, _why_ does the Agency play with my emotions like that?"

Lee was taken aback by Amanda's reaction. She knew the dangers of being a spy. Why display such irrational emotions now?

Placing the champagne flute aside, he wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug to comfort her.

"Ssssshhhh! There, now, Amanda," Lee gently said, " _See_? I'm here and I'm _fine_. Nothing happened to me! "

The next thing he heard was Amanda softly sobbing in his shirt. He didn't understand why, but Lee hated to see Amanda in a tizzy of emotions, especially when tears were involved and he had to admit that it choked him up a bit. He held Amanda even tighter while running a hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"It's okay, honey," he said over and over again in a soothing voice, while looking up into nothingness.

Amanda knew she was a bundle of raw emotions, but she couldn't help it. She was happy, relieved, frustrated and angry, all at the same time. At last she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Oh, Leeee! It's just so hard sometimes!" she told him, "And on top of everything else, I must look like an awful mess, _and"_ she sniffed, while looking at his tear-strained shirt, "I've managed to get your shirt all wet and wrinkled, too!"

She looked so miserable.

And it touched Lee to the very core of his heart.

Applying only light pressure with two of his fingers, he touched her chin to make her look directly in his eyes. It was important that he helped to alleviate her anxiety, but instead it heightened the tension between them as she stood unmoving, her eyes round, questioning and beautiful, staring up at him.

"Amanda, I'm a big spy, I can take care of myself."

He tried to sound lighthearted, but when he looked down at her, he realized her nearness and it began to unsettle him.

"I know that Lee..." she said, letting go of her last sob, "You are the best at what you do. You make the world safer for us all."

Her eyes were so warm, so trusting, as he reached down to touch her hand to bring it to his chest.

It was only meant as a gesture of comfort, but instead, he raised her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the inside of her wrist. He had convinced himself it was to assauge any misgivings she may have, but the minute he touched the softness of her skin he felt a swell of emotions that he almost couldn't bear.

Amanda closed her eyes at the sensual warmth of his lips on the sensitive spot on her wrist.

Lee couldn't take his eyes off her; she looked utterly enticing. But she was especially vulnerable right now, and he would not take advantage of her. With the last of his willpower, Lee forced himself to gently place her hand back to her side.

It had all ended so quickly. When she opened her eyes, a look of confusion crossed her face. Lee's emotions were as conflicted as hers, but he was determined to be the strong one and to reassure her.

"I've been doing this type of work a long time, Amanda. You don't have to worry about me," he told her, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual.

Amanda watched him, wide-eyed, as her heart continued to beat rapidly.

"Not worry about you? I could NEVER do that!"

Her sweet confession caused Lee's heart to slam against his ribs. He knew he was quickly losing his self control. Lee couldn't resist as he reached over and gently brushed a stray hair from her cheek. Amanda could barely breathe as she gave a responsive shiver.

They stared at each other in helpless fascination.

"Amanda," he whispered her name breathlessly, as his hand lightly caressed her cheek, "I...I don't want to... take advantage of you in the state that you're in."

His touch felt heavenly.

"That's _not_...what this _is_..." she responded, her cheeks suffused with heat.

He tilted his head quizzingly, "Are you sure...?"

She swallowed nervously but spoke with conviction, "I am."

He searched her eyes, looking for uncertainty, but instead, found a need for connection, for closeness, that paralleled his own. Her encouraging words had completely unnerved him and obliterated his willpower.

As he lowered his head, Amanda's lips instinctively parted. When his lips finally touched hers for their first real kiss, it sent her senses reeling.

At first his lips were gentle, as if he feared being rejected. When none were forthcoming, his mouth settled more firmly on hers. He felt her entire body relax into his as she surrendered to the kiss.

Amanda felt strange, indescribable flutterings down in the pit of her stomach. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she sighed at the sensation of being in his arms at last. The heat and pressure of his lips was delicious, and she found herself giving more of herself as she craved more of him.

Lee always felt he had the upper hand in all situations, but he was lost with the heat of desire for her. His insides tightened in knots while every instinct clamored within him to pull her body possessively closer to his. And when her arms instinctively went up around his neck, a new wave of desire hit him. With their bodies touching everywhere, Lee could feel Amanda's warm body trembling, hear the erratic beating of her heart. And as the kiss lengthened, the feel of her lips burned across his mouth with a fire of need that took him by complete surprise.

And when the kiss ended, they reluctantly separated. They exchanged surprised looks, their nerves were still quivering inside as their bodies were filled with unrequited desire.

 _Knock! Knock!_

They turned at the sound from the door.

 _"Hey! Mandy!"_ yelled Augie from the other side, " _Open the door here! You okay in there? I heard there was an accident over at Lee's place_!"

Lee frustratingly sighed, _Of course it had to be Augie!_

Amanda's cheeks were still an attractive blush of pink as she ruefully looked at Lee.

"I better get that before he breaks down the door," she responded with a quirked smile as she reluctantly removed herself from his arms and scrambled to open the door.

Augie immediately stepped in with long, quick strides as Amanda shut the door.

"Mandy, you must be a mess over the news!" Augie announced, "Have you heard any thing else about our Le-"

He stopped upon spotting Lee, awkwardly standing, running his fingers through his hair.

A smile covered Augie's entire face.

"Leeeee, Baby! Heeeeey! You're alive, man, you're a- _live!_ " he went over to Lee and patted him hard on his back, "Was I ever worried about you! Good to see you!"

Lee had to admit; it WAS great being here.

"Yeah, I'm alive, Augie," he said, gratefully, "but can't say much about the _EliteShields_ operative who paid me a visit."

Augie's eyes widened, "So _he's_ the one who became a pancake outside your apartment window, eh?"

"Yeah, at one point I was the one dangling out the window, but I held on to the ledge and managed to get myself back in. So after I managed to toss the guy out the window, I threw my car keys after him, hoping the police would draw the conclusions that it was me, at least for a little while so I could make my escape. And that's exactly what they had done."

"So does that mean you'll be staying in this wing with us, Buddy boy?" Augie asked, "Say that it's so, my man, 'cuz it'll be just like the old college dorm days...wellll, except I never attended a college...or stayed in a dorm."

There was just something about Augie that was so likable, despite Lee wanting to ring his neck every five seconds.

"Although staying in this wing with you two sounds like, er, an _experience,_ Augie, that is the last thing I want to think about. Instead, we we still have a mission to complete," Lee said.

He tried to speak with conviction, but even he could detect a shakiness to his voice. Lee was still in a state of shock regarding that kiss with Amanda. Even now, desire swirled about him at her nearness.

Was he just reacting to his relief at making it out alive, or was Amanda the cause of all these sudden, unexplained emotions?

.

It was late afternoon when _EliteShields_ operative, Felix Wolfe, walked into Stanford Asher's office. At the time, Asher was working on acquiring aerial drones for personal use and to sell to the government to be used against their fight with the Russians. Relatively new in combat, the unmanned aerial vehicles was basically an anti-radar attack cruise missile.

Asher looked up at his right hand man.

"Any news on Stetson?"

Wolfe did not look happy, "He got away from us. And we lost a good man in the process."

Asher looked stunned. "Esten's gone?"

"Yes, Sir."

"DAMN!" Asher pounded his fist on his desk, "First Monique, then Esten! So the woman and Swann disappears and now Stetson escapes!" he couldn't believe his bad luck. Then he remembered another matter, "At least confirm for me that all my 'merchandise' was successfully moved with no problems?"

Asher was, of course, referring to his collection of stolen jewels.

"It's safely ensconced at your beach house, Sir." Wolfe responded, glad to be giving his boss some good news at last.

"Well, at least one good thing was done right!" Asher sarcastically, his expression frozen in angered frustration.

He couldn't believe that he had at his disposal the best trained military people in the world, yet things had gone so horribly wrong. And it's all because of Stetson and his ragtag group! Well, it's not over by a long shot and those three are up for a rude awakening!

Stetson and his team must pay dearly with their lives.

.

.

 _Surprise! I went AU and had them kiss in season 2!_

 _Please review_


	22. Chapter 22

Preparations

Chapter 22

Lee had just finished explaining his plans to Augie and Amanda on how to get back the rest of Asher's stolen jewels as they sat on the sectional of Amanda's apartment at the Agency. His idea sounded preposterous.

"Sorry, Buddy," Augie apologized, as he tugged repeatedly on his ear, "Seems my hearing is out of whack today. I could have sworn you said we were going to pull off a museum heist. You had proposed that plan earlier, but now it's like we're really going to do it this time!"

"That's the plan, alright" Lee stated, "but instead of putting something _back_ in the museum like we had originally planned with the Imperial Egg, this time we are going to _take_ something from the Smithsonian. Two priceless treasures, in fact!"

Amanda spoke out, "but, Lee, isn't that what some would call, _illegal?"_

His eyes turned gentle when he looked her way.

"If what we did was always _legal,_ Amanda _,_ spies wouldn't need all their fancy gadgets," he then gave a quick, playful wink, which made her feel all warm inside.

And when she smiled back, it made Lee's pulse beat faster.

Augie was oblivious to all the flirting.

"So why are we breaking into a museum anyway?" he asked.

"We need to bring Asher out in the open," Lee turned again, "we know he has a special fondness for exquisite jewels, so we'll dangle some _really_ tempting ones in front of him!"

"But we'll be breaking into the heavily secured Smithsonian, Buddy Boy!" Augie reasoned, "Couldn't we start off on a smaller scale ...like, _oh I don't know_...shoplifting puka shell necklaces from a street vendor?"

"Nope, it needs to be the Smithsonian." Lee explained, "The museum houses historical treasures like the Hope Diamond, the Turkish Sultan Brooch, and the Napoleon Diamond Necklace, which is right up Asher's alley. He'll be falling all over himself to own something stolen from there."

"So what will we be stealing?" Amanda sensibly asked.

"Their latest acquisitions, which are the Marie Antoinette earrings and the Amelia Earhart bracelet."

"So I'll be playing the part of the suave international jewel thief?" Augie excitedly asked.

"Not quite," Lee said, "you'll be the go-between. After the heist, we will be offering the stolen gems for sale through Julian Janvier, dealer extraordinaire in the jewelry world, and that's where you'll come in. You'll introduce us to this man who will then bring Asher into the deal. You do _know_ Julian Janvier, don't you, Augie?"

"Of course I do!" Augie proudly asserted, standing taller.

Lee lifted an eyebrow, "Augie, you better not be lying..."

"Lee Baby, I know him!"

"... _and_ you better not be exaggerating," Lee warned him.

Augie's demeanor fell, "O _kay_...I know OF him..."

"Au-gggggie..."

"Okay, okay..." Augie relented, "the important thing is I know how to get in touch with him! You may call him a dealer extraordinaire, but he's really just a very high-price _fence;_ and that MY specialty _!_ "

"So you know how to contact him?" Lee said.

"I do," Augie promised, "and this time, I mean it!"

"So if Augie is at the _negotiating_ end of this heist," Amanda interjected, "does that mean that you and I will-"

"-be the ones to steal the jewels," Lee finished the sentence as Amanda's eyes widened, "you ARE willing to help us with the heist, aren't you?"

"Of course," she didn't hesitate as her eyes sparkled trustingly at him.

A warm current ran underneath his response, "I'm glad to hear that, Amanda," as they became mesmerized with one another.

"Uh,..." Augie looked hesitantly from one to the other "do I need to turn up the air conditioner, per chance?"

Lee cleared his throat, as Amanda looked awkwardly down, "No, that won't be necessary."

"Great! Then, jewelry heist, here we come!" Augie stated enthusiastically.

"I can't believe we're breaking into the Smithsonian," Amanda stated quietly.

"If it'll make you feel better, Amanda, we'll not actually _stealing_ the jewels," Lee reasoned, "merely _borrowin_ g. We'll eventually return them back to the museum."

"Do we _have_ to?" Augie whined.

.

.

It was the next day, and they were ready for _Operation:Meet-up_.

Lee and Augie were in Amanda's living room, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. Earlier Lee had asked Francine to purchase a special 'outfit' for Amanda to wear. Amanda had only been in the restroom for five minutes to change into it, but for the two men, it seemed like forever.

Lee looked down at his watch, "What is it about women taking forever to get ready?" he asked rhetorically as he sat with Augie on the couch.

" _Yeah_ , and they don't even have to shave!" Augie pointed out.

"Wellll, they do have to..." Lee thought better, "just... never mind."

They were interrupted when they heard Amanda yelling out from the door.

"HEY, GUYS! I'M LOOKING AT THE MIRROR AND I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS LOOK..." she declared through the shut door.

Augie looked accusingly at Lee, "What kind of outfit did you make her put on?"

"Nothing showy or anything," Lee stated defensively, "I just told Francine to buy Amanda an outfit so that she'd be more...more enticing..."

"Oh yeah?" Augie sat up, very interested, "Lace bustier? Fishnet stockings? Mini-skirt? Maybe knee high boots to complete the look?"

Lee gave Augie a pained look, "This is Amanda we're talking about, Augie, so of course, I told Francine to keep it _appealing_ BUT very, very _classy!_ "

Augie looked worried, "Buddy Boy, have you SEEN how Francine dresses?"

"Yeah, I have," Lee didn't get the point, "She wears what's called high fashion. She only buys designer wear."

"Designer wear? Is that what you call that stripe dress she wears? It looks more appropriate for prison, and what about that red dress with the black colorblock on top? ' _All aboard the Starship Enterprise, Captain_!'" Augie described, regarding Francine's fashion choices, "So you gonna trust _her_ taste in clothes for our Mandy?"

Lee guffawed.

"Better she pick out the clothes for Amanda than us, Augie. Speaking of which, I'm getting impatient!" he got off the sofa and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"AMANDA, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG IN THERE?" he questioned through the closed bathroom door, "IS THE OUTFIT TOO BIG FOR YOU?"

He heard some movement inside and at last Amanda spoke out.

"NO, LEE! IT'S NOT THAT!"

Lee scowled.

"THEN IS IT TOO SMALL FOR YOU?"

"NO, IT'S NOT THAT, EITHER!"

He hated her evasiveness.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THERE?" he demanded to know.

"BECAUSE..." she paused, "IT'S ...IT'S NOT _ME!_ " she insisted.

Lee groaned.

"IT'S NOT _SUPPOSE_ TO BE YOU!" he insisted, trying to convince her, "THAT'S WHY WE CALL IT GOING UNDERCOVER...YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE  NOT YOU!"

"BUT IT FEELS SO...UNCOMFORTABLE ON ME! "

In frustration, Lee bashed his forehead on the bathroom door.

By this time, Augie had joined him.

"What's wrong, My Man? She doesn't like the outfit?"

"It makes her feel 'uncomfortable'," Lee moaned.

Amanda asked loudly from the other side of the door, "OH AUGIE, IS THAT YOU?".

"YEAH, DOLL," Augie shouted back,"COME ON OUT AND LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT YOU!"

"BUT IT DOESN'T LOOK NATURAL, AUGIE!"

"NATURAL; SMATURAL! YOU DON'T NEED TO LOOK NATURAL, MANDY...IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE GRAND CANYON!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY," Amanda yelled back, "I'M LOOKING AT MY REFLECTION AND I JUST LOOK SO...SO... BULKY!"

Lee snorted at Amanda's last comment.

" _Women!_ " he complained to Augie, "What is it about women needing to examine and critique every angle of their body?"

"Yeah!" Augie agreed, "that's OUR job!"

Lee was now even more exasperated. He decided to take a different approach with Amanda. He got up as close to the door as he could.

" _Amanda,"_ this time Lee's voice was low and soothing, "if you don't want to wear that outfit, that's fine by us."

A small, relieved voice answered back, " _Really, Lee?"_

"Sure," Lee assured her, "Believe me, Amanda, your attractiveness will shine through no matter what you wear. We'll just make do with whatever you wear... _really_."

There was the shortest of pauses.

"No, t-that's fine. I'm willing...to give it a shot," Amanda bravely stated.

Lee smiled to himself. Reverse psychology works every time when it's someone as giving and thoughtful as Amanda. She would hate to disappoint anyone.

"Thank you, Amanda," Lee stated appreciatively and then impatiently asked, "so are you ready or not?"

"I am," she at last announced, "I'm coming out!"

Lee and Augie exchanged looks as the door meekly opened.

Amanda quietly slipped into the room, anxiety written all over her face.

While Lee and Augie's mouth dropped.

She was dressed in a deep red cotton sateen jumpsuit. It was very much like a sexy, feminized version of the mechanics overall. The body-flattering one-piece had rolled up long sleeves, side and front pockets, a folded up collar, and a long zipper down the entire front. The waist was elasticized, giving her a defined waist and shapely hips while the pants tapered down to some low cut black heeled pumps.

Although the outfit revealed very little skin, it emphasized her slimness and curves in all the right places.

Amanda cleared her throat.

"Why aren't you two saying anything?" she unhappily asked, "Do I look that bad?"

"Are you kidding me?" Augie was the first to speak as he broke out in a smile, "Mandy, baby, you are ROCKING that outfit!"

"Really?" she asked, unconvinced, as she stared down at herself. She then turned to Lee, "What do you think, Lee?"

He couldn't look away from her. It was as if she had put him under a spell.

Lee always felt he was attracted to the type of woman who dressed all out; low cut here, high slit there, with the most ostentatious jewelry and hairstyle. But his tastes in women's styling would change forever from this moment forward. Amanda needed no jewelry and the simple but chic one-piece not only showed off her lovely figure at its best, but it brought out the richness of her hair and the peaches-cream color of her complexion.

She was looking at him in high anticipation. He cleared his throat before responding.

"Amanda," his voice actually cracked a little, "You...look... _a-maz-ing!_... I'm stunned beyond words.."

Upon hearing Lee's compliment, she blushed deeply and looked down.

Augie agreed with Lee. Somewhat.

"Yeah, you _do_ look amazing, Mandy...EXCEPT... uh...might I make one tiny, extremely _minuscule_ suggestion to your appearance?"

"No Augie, don't...she's absolutely fine," Lee told him in a warning tone.

"No, really, this will help..." Augie assuredly stated, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Next they heard him pulling tissue from the tissue box. When he came back, he had three tissues in each hand.

Amanda realized Augie's 'suggestion' as she stared down at her breast area. Lee could not believe what Augie was implying. It was embarrassing

"Augie," Lee said, "I hope you're not thinking of-"

"Relax, Lee-Baby," Augie told him, "I do this all the time with my waitresses at Club Mudd. The clients love it! I found using six tissues was the magic number; three on one side, and three on the other...unless of course, you're lopsided..."

"Au-gie!" Amanda looked offended, as she brought her hands up to protect her chest area, "I-I...don't think I want to do what you're asking!"

Augie seemed surprised, "Really? Because your makeup was applied slightly thick. Especially the blush. If we wipe a little off and apply a little more bronze with these six tissues, you'll look more natural!"

"Oh." Amanda blushed, "My face. You were referring to my face."

"Of course your face!" Augie blinked quickly, "What did you think I was talking about?"

 _Really?_ Lee scowled, _NOW he's not thinking sleazy?_ _Lee will never understand Augie._

"Forget about the tissues, Augie...she's good to go," Lee insisted, but Amanda did take two tissues to blot some of the make off.

Augie smiled, "Looks better already!... uh, might I make _another_ suggestion?"

"NO!" both Lee and Amanda yelled out in chorus.

"But it's a microscopic one, I guarantee it!"

Augie next gestured to the front of his body while looking at Amanda, "You need to..." he pulled down an imaginary zipper, "you know...unzip some. Show off that outfit to the fullest!"

She looked hesitant, "You think so?"

"Yup."

"If you think so."

Amanda tentatively grabbed hold of the pull-tab of the zipper.

Watching, Lee felt a tingling sensation rush throughout his body and almost fell over. Perhaps he should have looked away, but his eyes remained riveted on Amanda pulling her zipper down.

"More..." Augie was heard encouraging her, his voice uneven.

She gulped, "More?"

"YES!" the two men shouted, salivating.

She unzipped another inch, showing slightly more skin, but still a very safe distance from showing off some deep cleavage. Nevertheless, the image caused Lee to almost hyperventilate.

 _Dammit! What's the big deal_? Lee thought internally, _the zipper was only two inches lower and nothing was showing at all._ Yet it unsettled him as he needed to lick his dry lips.

"Do you think I should maybe do a half-inch more?" she asked innocently as her hand reached for the pull tab again.

Lee felt if he saw any more, he would grab her and run away with her.

"NO! STOP! Amanda!" he interrupted her action, his voice thick, "That's...that's quite _enough._ "

Amanda stopped and looked relieved.

Augie gave Lee a disapproving face, "Party Pooper!"

"So is it better now?" Amanda asked, standing straight.

"YES!" both men said in unison.

"Then I'm ready!" she announced happily.

Lee breathed slowly out to help calm himself back down.

 _SHE may be ready for the mission,_ _but THEY needed a cold shower!_

.

.

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie's Angel

Chapter 23

It was going to be another boring day for security guard Charlie Ferger at the Smithsonian.

The bus route system in Washington DC has one of the most organized systems in all the states. Its red line is located underground at the western end of Union Station and that's where Ferger would catch the bus in order to get to work at the Smithsonian Museum every morning.

This particular morning, the bus was especially crowded with people, forcing Ferger to stand. To maintain his balance, he held onto one of the many hand grips which dangled from above the top of the bus.

 _Another day, another stop_ , Ferger thought boringly, as the bus halted and its door popped opened to welcome even more people in the already crowded vehicle.

However, he was wrong for this would be an unforgettable morning for him.

When Ferger looked towards the opened door of the bus, a beautiful dark haired woman boarded the bus and luckily for him, chose to hold onto the bus hand grip next to his. She had a lithe, slim body and was dressed in an attractive red jumpsuit.

Other people also boarded, including one tall gentleman who chose to stand behind Ferger, but Ferger was too preoccupied to notice anyone else on the bus but the exquisite woman in the red one-piece outfit.

 _An Angel in red_ , Ferger thought as the doors shut and the bus rambled noisily on.

For a second, The Angel in Red didn't even seem to notice Ferger, for she was too busy looking the other way. When at last she turned in his direction, her face took his breath away. She had the most exotic almond eyes, with a perfect nose and a joyful, upturned mouth.

He expected that once she gave him the once over, she would, like most people, turn away, but instead, she smiled invitingly at him.

"Hello," she greeted him, causing his heart to stop beating.

Although her demeanor was open and friendly, her voice had a low, smoky quality to it, which made _quite_ a sexy combination.

Ferger didn't know what to make of this beautiful creature who showed interest in him.

 _Perhaps it's my museum uniform that interests her_ , he concluded. He heard somewhere that women love men in uniform. Ferger then made a big act of angling his body to make sure she saw the patch on his upper arm.

But flashing the patch was not enough; he needed to say something to her.

Ferger licked his lips. He could feel sweat forming on his upper lip at the thought of talking with her. But she _had_ smiled and greeted him, so it would be natural for him to respond back. What would Dirty Harry, along with his .44 Magnum, say?

"T-that's...quite an outfit you have on," he acknowledged.

He immediately winced. Dirty Harry would never say that! That's something someone might say to a stripper. Not that he had ever said _that_ to a stripper! Nevertheless, he sounded like an idiot.

"Really?" Amanda attractively tilted her head, "You're too kind to compliment my outfit. Thank you."

Her positive graciousness sent Ferger's mind reeling.

He never believed in love at first sight, but this could be it. The bus suddenly jerked forward as it came to an abrupt stop at a red light. Ferger was jostled from behind and pushed forward.

His face turned bright red at the realization that he had just bumped up against The Angel's soft curves. He quickly separated himself from her.

"Oh, uh...I...I didn't mean...that is...sorry, Miss."

 _Of course, he had no way of knowing that the jostling was done purposely by Lee. Once Ferger was pushed onto Amanda, Lee had a split second to hook a finger into the lip of Ferger's back pocket and carefully extract Ferger's museum key card. The deed was completed in one smooth movement. Then Lee stealthily pressed the key card's impression against a flat clay-like card he had secretly secured in his hand._

"Don't worry about bumping into me," Amanda responded, adding a light laugh, which was further proof it didn't bother her, "I'm just glad you didn't step on my big feet!"

 _A delightful Angel!_ Ferger thought, _and when she laughs, her eyes sparkle_.

Meanwhile, the bus bounced along on its merry way as Lee surreptitiously returned the key card back to Ferger's pocket as Ferger continued to stare at Amanda like a besotted puppy.

 _Say something!_ Ferger's inner minf cried out, _show her what you're made of!_

"I'm a security guard at the Smithsonian," Ferger blurted out, maneuvering his shoulder to give her a better view of the museum patch on his upper arm.

"Oh, wow, really!" the Angel seemed impressed, "Guarding America's treasures! What an utterly dangerous profession! I bet you must have captured a few bad guys working there!"

 _What I'd_ _like_ _to do is capture your_ _heart_ , Ferger thought to himself.

"I find that violence is usually my last option," he stated out loud and then internally cringed again.

 _No, NOOOO! Dirty Harry would never say something so wimpy, although Harry the Dirty Dog might!_ Ferger internally berated himself.

"What I _meant_ to say," Ferger quickly recovered, "is that I once stopped the theft of an artwork at the museum."

"Really? How thrilling!" The Angel was captivated, "And how did you do that?"

"By phone," his eyes widened at her questioning look, "No! I didn't...that is, what I meant is...I called the police immediately when the robbery went down since there were three thieves involved!"

The Angel nodded approvingly, "You did the smart thing."

Ferger's confidence skyrocketed.

 _This could be my lucky day_ , he mused. He was contemplating his next clever _I'm-a-hero_ story when the bus came to a halt at the next bus stop.

And the doors of the bus noisily opened.

"Welllll, this is my stop!" she announced unexpectedly, much to Ferger's dismay, "but it was certainly nice talking with you..."

" _Already_?" his face looked distressed, "but...but... You've JUST boarded! It's only been a half a block!"

Amanda had to think fast, "You know, it's the strangest thing... this morning, I had planned to walk the short distance to my car, when suddenly a voice in my head told me to take a bus, and not any bus, but _this_ bus!"

 _Ahhhh! True Karma has embraced me instead of kicking me in the head!_ Charlie whispered reverently, his insides erupting with pure joy.

"Good-bye," The Angel said saying, "and thank you for making my day brighter!"

He panicked as he saw her leaving. Time was running out for him. He had to do some fast talking. But already she and the random tall man standing behind Ferger began to make their way out. This may be the last time he will ever see her.

"No, Wait! Miss!" he called out, as several heads turned, "I didn't catch your name!"

He figuratively leaped with happiness when The Angel in Red turned back towards him.

"Victoria!" she shouted back, "Victoria Greenwich!" she added the last name, before turning around to exit.

Meanwhile, several other male passengers got out their notepads to also write her name down.

 _Victoria Greenwich_ , Ferger repeated the name over in his mind, e _ven her name sounded_ _like a lady._ He sighed dreamily, as he watched the love of his life walk off. The bus door closed and the bus trudged on, with a new set of anonymous faces.

 _And Charlie Ferger had a smile on his face despite facing another boring day guarding the museum._

.

.

"I really hated to do that to that security guard," Amanda said ten minutes later, as she sat on the passenger side of Lee's car, while he drove, "that Mr. Ferger seemed so harmless."

Lee hated to be the one who always burst her bubble.

"Well, Amanda, this is a perfect example of the ends justifying the means," he reasoned, "Without him, how would we be able to illegally break into a museum?"

Perhaps Lee shouldn't have used the word _'illegally '_ with someone like Amanda. Of course, Lee didn't want her to know that it bothered him how quickly the security guard had become attracted to Amanda.

"He just seemed so lonely," Amanda was saying, her shoulders seemingly drooping, "maybe I should board the bus again at the same time tomorrow, with a plate of homemade cookies for him. To help cheer him up."

"Now, _that_ would be the worst idea _ever_!" Lee unexpectedly snapped.

He made a right hand turn on Jefferson Drive, heading towards the Smithsonian Museum. Amanda stared, ahead, with a perplexed expression.

"Why would that be a bad idea?" she asked, "What's wrong with bringing someone a plate of homemade cookies in order to let a person know he's not alone in the world?"

Lee felt frustrated at Amanda's naive thinking.

"Because you'd be leading him on, that's why!" Lee said more strongly than he intended.

Amanda opened her mouth, but then shut it again, as she allowed the words to absorb in her mind. And when they did, her eyes became round.

"Oh my gosh," she realized, turning towards him, "You're _jealous!_ "

He looked shocked and adamantly denied it,"I am NOT!"

"Oh YES you are!" Amanda had a look of satisfaction, "It's written all over your face!"

Oh gawd, Lee thought, he's a professional spy. Shouldn't he be able to diffuse a situation like this?"

"Alright, I admit it... I _am_ jealous!" he said at last.

"Stop denying it!" Amanda spoke out before she heard what he said, "I can tell because... _whaaaat?_ "

Amanda couldn't believe his admission. He said he was actually _jealous_ that another man was paying attention to her!

Slowly she turned his way and her tone was more quiet and wondering, "You're...jealous?"

"You bet I am!" he snapped, "Why couldn't _I_ be the one to get the snickerdoodle cookies?!"

Amanda didn't know how to react, but when she looked at Lee upturned mouth, she got it.

Like a typical spy, he was trying to diffuse the situation and this time he did it using humor.

But she would get the last word in.

"I didn't _say_ they would be snickerdoodles!" she jested, as she sat back and stared straight ahead, "but thanks for the suggestion!"

Lee grinned, knowing things were going to be alright between them. Now stopped at a red light, he turned her way.

"Look, Amanda," his voice was more gentle than usual, "I know you feel bad about how you treated the security guard, but sometimes the spy world will be in direct conflict with how you _want_ to see the world, and you have to understand that real life is pretty complicated."

"You don't think I see the world as complicated? I'm raising two boys on my own with help from only my mother," Amanda pointed, "and if running a household, along with caring for two boys, isn't complicated, I don't know what is!"

"Point taken," Lee was still stopped at the red light, "But, Amanda, you can't be nice to everyone, 24/7. Why, if everyone had _your_ positive outlook, we might view Big Foot as a innately friendly creature, wandering about in order to allow us to take pictures of him!"

He drove on when the light turned green.

That image _was_ pretty comical.

"I don't _always_ think so positive!" Amanda insisted, "although I do believe the Loch Ness Monster always seems to be suspiciously available when it comes to picture-taking time!"

Lee turned and stared at her, before breaking up into a big laugh.

And she joined him.

All tension had been dispersed.

.

Later on that same day, a blue van was already parked nonchalantly around the corner from the Smithsonian Museum.

Of course, Charlie Ferger didn't take notice of that as he was still thinking about The Angel in Red as he got off the bus and walked down Jefferson Drive on his way to his work.

Arriving at the museum's side door, he looked up and smiled into the camera. Taking his key card from his back pocket, he ran the card over the reader box, located next to the door. A buzz could be heard and then the door opened as he went inside.

From inside the Agency van, Francine saw what had just taken place as she stared at her screen lit up with a half a dozen live video feeds from the museum's security cameras.

When the museum's side door had closed behind Ferger, she tapped into the camera feed and was able to replace the live image with one she had recorded earlier in the day. The replayed image obviously showed no oneat the door. She then spoke into the microphone.

 _"Scarecrow, you're cleared. Over."_

Lee and Amanda suddenly seemed to appear from nowhere, both dressed in black jumpsuits and matching caps worn low on their faces. With the walkie-talkie in his hand, Lee brought the talking device to his mouth and pressed the button while speaking into it at the same time.

 _"Got it. Thanks."_

Lee next took the gray-colored plastic card he had earlier molded from Ferger's stolen card and swiped it over the reader, which was located next to the door.

 _CLICK!_

It worked.

 _"We're in,"_ he announced in a whisper.

She silently nodded back, still in shock with what they were about to do.

 _They were about to break into the Smithsonian Museum._

.

.

 _Please review_


	24. Chapter 24

On Being Considerate

Chapter 24

They had officially broken into the Smithsonian Museum.

Lee knew this would not exactly be Amanda's cup of tea. When he turned her way, he could see her hesitancy.

 _"Amanda, you're okay about all this, right?"_ he asked in a low, concerned tone, _"I know you must be scared, especially since what we're about to do is considered illegal."_

Amanda was surprised that he somehow knew exactly what she was thinking. And he was right; this felt so wrong, breaking into an American institution. She momentarily shut her eyes, as if to wipe any negative images aside.

" _Ooo Lee, hadn't we discussed this already? I already said I would do this!_ _Please_ _stop reminding me that what we are about to do is 'illegal'! Let's just get this over with!_ "

Lee's concerned expression fell. Amanda sounded so frustrated...at _him!_ And here Lee thought he was being kind! Welllll, let it be known that Lee Stetson doesn't coddle _anyone_!

 _"Alright, FINE!"_ he snapped back _, "I won't say 'illegal' again! How about I just say that you and I are about to 'become intolerant of the law'?_ _Is that better? Satisfied?"_

Amanda couldn't believe his tone _,_ _"Okay, maybe I AM being a little silly, but you know I've always been a law abiding citizen, so you don't have to be sarcastic when all I did was state my feelings!"_

 _"I wasn't not being sarcastic!"_ he insisted, " _I was being considerate_!"

How had their conversation turned wrong so quickly? Yet both stood their ground.

" _Considerate?_ " Amanda repeated back, _"You snapping at me is called being 'considerate'?"_

 _"Yes! You darn well know that I am ALWAYS considerate towards you!"_ he claimed.

" _Oh really?_ " Amanda sounded unconvinced, " _not from my recollections! And the more I think about it...could this recent act of 'courtesy' towards me be because you... because we..." she slightly blushed as she fought for the right words, "because we had become, uh,... CLOSE?"_

Lee hated when she backed him into a corner, making him sound manipulative. _Wellll_ , he figured, _Let's see what happens when SHE's put on the spot!_

 _"Close?"_ He lifted a brow and challenged her, _"That's what you call it? You can't even admit what we did together, can you?"_

Amanda's cheeks grew warmer, but she put on a brave front, _"I can so!"_

He folded his arms, " _Go ahead then,"_ he challenged.

She turned a bright red. The kiss had been so special to her, but he ruined it now by arguing about it!

" _Alright, I will!_ " Amanda determined, " _what we did together was kiss! We continued kissing, and then we KISSED some more!"_

Abruptly, the sound of static could be heard from the walkie-talkie Lee held still in his hand.

 _KUUUUUUUHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

" _Uh..."_ Francine awkwardly transmitted, _"...Scarecrow, kindly remove your finger from the call button. Over."_

Flabbergasted, Amanda embarrassingly looked down on the ground.

Thoroughly flustered, Lee brought the walkie-talkie to his lips, _"Copy that._ "

" _You two okay over there?_ " Francine asked, " _I've been tracking_ _your movements the last five minutes and there haven't been any! Shall I send in a United Nations mediator to help deal with your issues? I won't KISS and tell. I promise."_ she smirked.

 _"Very funny_." Lee responded into the speaker, " _Too bad this two-way radio doesn't accept sarcastic transmissions. Over and out."_

He then turned off the walkie-talkie and placed it in his back pocket.

They had wasted too much time; it was time to get back to the mission.

" _You ready?_ " he asked, not quite looking at her.

Amanda mumbled back, " _Ready_."

They slipped through the door and proceeded down a long hallway.

As they approached the control room, they were already aware that the alarms in this section of the building had been deactivated, for Ferger had just arrived and wouldn't turn on the main alarm again until he was safe in the control room. It would be another hour before the full staff would arrive.

Lee readied his gun when they had arrived at the door of the security station. He put his ear to the door and heard two men conversing. Gingerly running the key-card through the reader slot, he silently opened the door, and took a peek inside.

There were eight flat-screen surveillance monitors mounted over a broad alarm console, with an array of switches and dials. Two guards faced the screens. One of them was Charlie Ferger.

Ferger was telling the other guard about his memorable bus ride this morning.

"You shoulda been there, Joe," Ferger stated with a dreamy look, "She actually talked to me! And she had the kind of smile that lit up the entire-"

He never finished, for suddenly he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his back.

"Don't turn around, you two" Lee stated and then pointedly stated, " _Joe,_ I have a gun pointed at the back of your friend'shead. Both of you slowly raise your hands in the air while my partner relieve the two of you of your guns!"

The two frightened guards raised their hands.

"W-we want no trouble, Mister," Ferger claimed, as Amanda anonymously came up from behind them and removed their guns.

"Glad to see you want to cooperate," Lee said menacingly, " because you'll need to be able to run faster than 850 feet per second if you want to outrun the bullets I'll be firing at you if you make a run for it!"

"Don't worry, we get your point!" Joe's voice was shaky,"You'll use your gun. There's no need to shoot _nobody!_ "

"You must be the smart one," Lee said, "So no funny business while my partner ties and blindfolds you two! Keep facing forward and all you'll get at the end of all this are some tie burns! Now, put your hands behind you!"

When the guards complied, Lee gestured to Amanda, who proceeded to tie up Joe first. After blindfolding him, she tied up Charlie.

"You'll let us live, right?" Charlie bravely spoke out, "I mean Joe's got family, and me, well... I finally got something going with someone I met this morning on the bus!" his voice sounded wistful, "You ever met someone you were destined for? That's how I felt when I met this woman! She's special! You gotta give me a chance to see her again!"

Amanda paused slightly, with a rueful expression, before she continued. She realized she couldn't say anything out loud, or Charlie would recognize her voice. Lee thinned his lips while Amanda blindfolded Charlie.

"You're rambling," Lee told Charlie, as he purposely eyed Amanda, "I _hate_ people who ramble."

Amanda gave him a look of disdain, practically sticking out her tongue. Lee ignored her as he addressed Charlie.

"Speaking of women, let me give you some unsolicited advice about them, " Lee said, "You'll never be able to figure them out, so it's best you change women like you change shirts. You'll be a lot hap-... _oomph_!"

The grunt sound Lee made was when Amanda swiftly kicked him in the shin.

.

Once the guards were immobilized, Amanda went to the console and switched off the alarm systems throughout the entire museum.

So far, everything went as expected.

Time to proceed on with the rest of their plans.

With the alarms shut off, it was easy for Lee to go to the main area of the museum and grab the Marie Antoinette's red sapphire earrings and Amelia Earhart's gold aviation bracelet off the glass-enclosed display cases. He then carefully placed the two valuable items in separate black velvet bags while Amanda kept a lookout. They escaped through the side door, exactly as they had entered.

 _Operation:Break In_ had been a success.

But Lee and Amanda could only glare at one another.

.

Driving back to the Agency, Lee and Amanda were silent, which was surprising being that they had just accomplished one of the most successful jewelry heist ever. Instead, upon arrival at the Agency, Amanda had retired back to her apartment, while Lee went to his desk.

Lee saw that Augie had left a message on his desk. It was the number of Julian Janvier, the 'high-price Fence', who would be able to broker a deal between them and Stanford Asher. Lee planned to call Janvier to inform him that he had the jewels and then set up a time and place to meet him.

.

Before he could make the call, however, Francine had approached his desk. She put both her hands on his desk and leaned in.

 _"Lee, I need to talk to you,"_ she announced in a rather secretive manner.

 _Oh god_ , Lee thought, _not the walke-talkie 'kiss' discussion!_

With a long sigh, he leaned back, holding his pencil by its ends.

"I don't mean to be rude, Francine, but what Amanda and I discussed privately is really none of your business."

Francine waved that comment aside.

"No, it's not that; ...but let's not discuss it here," her eyes gestured towards the conference room, "over there."

Francine's behavior was even stranger than usual.

"Fine by me," Lee shrugged, tossing the pencil on his desk before getting up.

They went into the private room and Francine made sure the door was completely shut as the two of them sat across one another on the long conference table. She looked very nervous.

Her actions totally baffled Lee. He hope something didn't go wrong with the mission.

"Well?" Lee wondered, still not alarmed, "why all this secrecy?"

"It's about Amanda," she blurted out.

 _Of course it would be._

Lee moaned and then leaned forward, holding his head between his hands, "I'm not ready for this."

"You know I'd be the first to point out one of Amanda's shortcomings," Francine began, "but this time I think she's crossed the line!"

Lee lifted his head, "Oh?"

"Yes, you see, I had accidentally overheard a conversation between Augie and Amanda in the bathroom," Francine told him.

Lee had a puzzled expression on his face, "What were Amanda and Augie doing in the bathroom together?"

Francine looked even more aggravated.

"That's not the point of my story!" she blustered.

"Then get to it, Francine!" Lee sounded impatient.

Francine had convinced herself that Lee deserved to know that Amanda and Augie had a fling, especially if he and Amanda had recently kissed. She just couldn't figure out how Amanda was able to attract so many men while wearing matronly clothes.

"It's just, ..have you noticed, Lee,...how _strangely_ Augie and Amanda have been interacting with one another lately?"

Lee scowled, "Don't tell me she's fighting with him, too!"

"Fighting? What _?_ Uh, no," Francine looked completely baffled, "No, no, NO! They're definitely NOT fighting with one another! Not even CLOSE!"

"What, then?" Lee squinched up his face, confused, "Are you saying they're...playing pranks on one another?"

Francine stared incredulously at him _,_ "Lee, are you being as thick as a plank on _purpose_?"

"Huh?" he appeared baffled, "What do you mean?"

She gave a frustrated sigh, "What I'm _trying_ to say is..." she rushed the last part, "I caught Augie and Amanda privately having a _very_ spicy exchange!"

Lee looked completely confused, "So what you're telling me is, you caught them discussing fiercely tangy recipes?"

"Oh my god! Noooo!" Francine almost exploded and then calmed herself down, "Lee, focus! Think about my words! Amanda was telling Augie she was having trouble with what she called her 'flapper ', and Augie came to her rescue!"

If she was expecting a startling reaction from him, she wouldn't get it.

"Oh _that_ ," he stated nonchalantly, "she told me about that already. I'm glad Augie was able to help her."

Francine looked big-eyed shocked "WHAT!? She _told_ you? And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with Amanda fixing her own toilet?" Lee inquired.

Francine looked indignant, "Because it's not _right_ for Amanda to be doing that with Augie when..." she paused when Lee's words finally sunk in, "Wait! Toilet? D-Did you just say she was fixing her _toilet_?"

"Yeah, that's _one_ thing she good at!" Lee had to admit, "and I'm sure Billy will appreciate that she saved the Agency some money, too!" he then looked puzzled again, "Why? What did you _think_ she was talking about, Francine?"

Francine looked contrite, " _Why,_ her...plumbing fixtures, of course!"

.

The next day, Stanford Asher watched the national evening news on his large TV at his home. His attention became fine-tuned when the newscaster announced that Marie Antoinette's red sapphire earrings and Amelia Earhart's gold aviation bracelet had been stolen from the Smithsonian in a brazen daytime robbery.

The two museum guards had reportedly claimed to have been overpowered by the robbers, one male and one nondescript. The news anchor stated that museum experts estimated that the combined value of the stolen jewels to be worth at least five million dollars.

Asher had recently visited the jewels at the Smithsonian recently and he recalled staring at the Marie Antoinette and Amelia Earhart pieces for seemingly hours. And unless those jewels had been stolen on demand for a particular collector, which Asher doubted, the two gems would soon be made available on the black market. There was only one dealer that would cater to such an elite clientele.

Pushing the button on his intercom, he signaled in Felix Wolfe, his assistant.

Wolfe entered, "Something you need done, Boss?"

"Yes," Asher acknowledged, "I need you to contact Janvier. Tell him he will be acquiring two special items for me."

"So you've heard the news, then" Wolfe stated matter-of-factly, "about the break-in at the Smithsonian?"

"I did," Asher acknowledged, his eyes shining with greed.

Wolfe nodded.

"Anything else, Boss?"

"Just one other thing, my good man," Asher said, "Make room in my display case. I'll be adding the latest acquisitions to my collection very shortly."

Wolfe knew better than to question his boss's request.

"You've got it, Boss."

.

.

.

Please review


	25. Chapter 25

Caught up in the Game

Chapter 25

 _Gems expert Julian Janvier made his money by selling exquisite stolen jewelry to the megarich for megabucks._

 _Though the dealings were rare and far in-between, whenever his expertise was needed, he made a killing, money-wise. So imagine his surprised glee when he was contacted by the people who had stolen Marie Antoinette's red sapphire earrings and Amelia Earhart's gold aviation bracelet and wanted him to broker the deal._

 _Of course, Janvier knew about the theft from the Smithsonian. The entire art world was buzzing about it. Especially Stanford Asher. And if these two people really were in possession of these two valuable items, he stood to make almost two million dollars in commission alone._

 _Janvier happily agreed to immediately meet these intrepid thieves._

 _._

The meeting would take place at the Fairfax Hotel at Embassy Row. Lee and Amanda had arrived there first.

"Wow, this room is so fancy," Amanda said as she looked around at the spacious parlor which included two plush sofas, hand-carved end tables lush draperies, and etched bordered mirrors and lamps. All of this was surrounded by a rich palette of tan and sage wallpaper and carpeting. Running to the window, she was able to look out and see a breathtaking view of the National Cathedral.

Lee loved the way Amanda took delight in just the smallest of life's joys, but he didn't say anything about it. There was like there was an invisible wall between them. Yet it was difficult to take his eyes off Amanda.

She always looked her classiest when dressed in something sparkly, and the white shiny top with white silk pants looked perfect on her. Of course, it was only a cover, being that they were playing affluent jewel thieves.

To force his attention away from her, he purposely went to the mini-bar where there were fully stocked refreshments.

"Thirsty?" he asked, as he poured himself some wine to loosen himself up for the exchange that was about to take place.

"Bottled water, if they have it," Amanda stated, as she came and sat at the counter across from him.

As he poured, she stared into her glass.

"You're still upset with me, aren't you?" she questioned, not able to look at him.

He finished pouring, with only a quick glance her way, "You're upset with me, too, so maybe we should just concentrate on the mission."

It was obvious no apology would be forthcoming from either of them.

"Fair enough," she acknowledged.

"Fine," he agreed with finality.

They drank in silence. At last Amanda spoke out.

"I have an idea regarding this mission," she suggesed, "why don't I play the tough one this time? It'll be almost like... a challenge, you know, us playing different roles."

Lee looked uncertain as this time he took a long sip of his wine to allow himself some extra time to think.

"This isn't an interrogation, Amanda," he informed her, "we don't need to go for the good guy/bad guy routine."

"I didn't say I'd play _'bad',_ I said I'd play ' _tough_ '," she claimed, "there's a thin-line difference."

He couldn't help it. One side of his mouth went up in a half smile, "Oh yeah? Okay, Miss Tough Gal, give me an example of what you mean by being' tough'..."

"Okay, I will," Amanda said clearing her voice. She squinted her eyes while putting on a fierce face, as she spoke to the imaginary middleman, _"Listen, Big Guy, the chances of you buying these jewels here are slim and none. And slim just rode out of town, Pal."_

Lee mouth almost twitched into a smile and Amanda noted his reaction.

"Too much?" she asked.

"No, _not at all_ ," he straight-faced, "you'll make Janvier so intimidated, he'll hand over the money AND insist for us to keep the jewels too!"

Amanda glowered at his sarcasm, "O _kay_ , so maybe I need more practice with better words, but I _know_ I can nail the role!"

Her determination surprised and impressed Lee. It showed she was getting more comfortable as an agent. He liked that, although a part of him wanted to keep her forever as a naive, happy suburban housewife.

He sounded accommodating, "If that's what you want to do, Amanda, be my guest."

"Really?"

Her whole face lit up with surprised glee just as they heard two harsh knocks on their door.

They exchanged tentative glances.

It was time for the con.

.

Janvier was quite impressed with the couple he met. The man, Billy Francino, wore a Giorgio Armani suit complete with a Rolex watch on his wrist, while the women, Victoria Greenwich, looked drop dead gorgeous in a white sparkly Ralph Lauren sequin dress with spaghetti straps.

They made quite a stunning couple together.

Some caviar served on crackers and white wine were extravagantly displayed on the elaborate suite's coffee table, compliments of the hotel. Janvier, Francino, and Ms. Greenwich nibbled and sipped a bit as they sat on the long sectional sofa surrounding the coffee table.

"Well, Mr. Francino," Janvier at last announced to Lee in an enthused voice, "being that this is not a social call, let's just get on with the business, shall we?"

"You're talking to the wrong person," Lee told him, nudging his head towards Amanda's way, "the boss is thataway."

"You don't saaay now?" Janvier sounded patronizing as he gave Amanda a second look, "Wellllll, Little Lady, this is _indeed_ a pleasant surprise! So, you're the boss, eh? What is the world coming to?"

"Why are you so surprised, Mr. Janvier? You don't think a woman knows how to strike a good deal?" she sensibly asked, "we were BORN to bargain!"

"Oh _touche!_ " Janvier chuckled, "but I guess I am a bit old-fashion in my thinking when it comes to business dealings. I believe men are the ones who are quick in their decision-making, which is an important skill in negotiations. Women, on the other hand, tend to waffle before making any type of decision!"

Amanda nonchalantly leaned back, "The reason we don't rush, Mr. Janvier, is because we get it right the _first_ time!"

Lee had to hide a smile while Janvier coughed.

"Yes, welllll... let's proceed, _shall we_?" he suggested.

"I agree," Amanda nodded as she turned to Lee, "so, Mr. Francino, please show Mr. Janvier the merchandise we wish to sell."

Lee's grin was natural, "Anything you say, Boss Lady."

Wordlessly Lee reached into his suit jacket and pulled out two velvet pouches. He handed the velvet pouches over to Janvier, who was in the process of putting on his white gloves.

Janvier knew the second he touched the jewels with his gloved fingers, they were the real thing.

Authenticating them would merely be a formality.

He took his time running the jewels through his hands. Both pieces were thick and solid, and he loved the sounds of their antique clinks as he moved them from one hand to another. To Janvier, he was holding history in his hand.

"If you're going to handle them so much, Mr. Janvier, perhaps you should them out for a date first," she scowled impatiently.

Lee slightly winced.

Janvier was caught unaware, "I beg your pardon?"

Amanda realized her 'toughness' may have gone too far.

"I'm just saying..." she backtracked, "that...you seem to be very thorough with the examination of the jewels."

Janvier lowered his examining hand and stared at Amanda, "Ms. Greenwich, pardon my bluntness, but...are you bipolar?"

Lee quickly interceded.

"Oh heyyyyy, sorry about that!" he gave one of his devil-may-care chuckles, " Ms. Greenwich here tends to get affected by the bubblies," he mimicked drinking, by putting his head up and tilting a glass up towards his mouth.

Amanda gave Lee a perturbed look.

"Ms. Greenwich, let me make myself very clear," Janvier sounded indignant, "My examination takes time. I assure you that I am staking more than even my reputation that the items you presented to me are authentic! My client would be _extremely_ upset if these turned out to be fake!"

Amanda was determined not to let Janvier run the show.

"Though what you say may be true, Mr. Janvier, I'm not sure I like your attitude!" she snapped, "Are you implying that we might be passing fraudulent jewels to you? That somehow we KNEW that one day these EXACT two pieces would be stolen, and therefore we hid these _fake_ ones up our sleeves, waiting for that day to happen?!"

"No, I..I..." Janvier looked flabbergasted, while Lee tried not to panic.

"Mr. Janvier is just doing his job, Ms. Greenwich, let him do it!" Lee pointed out, through gritted teeth.

Amanda hoped her bargaining ploy worked.

"Well, what _**I**_ think, Mr. Francino," she adamantly stated to Lee, "is that we should take our business _elsewhere!_ "

Now Julian Janvier panicked.

"Hold on, Ms. Greenwich, there's no need to be unreasonable!" he exclaimed, not wanting to blow the deal, "we just... had a misunderstanding, is all."

"Then get on with your job, Mr. Janvier!" Amanda rigidly stated, holding her head high.

"Of course, Madam," Janvier respectfully agreed.

He reached into his pocket and produced his personal illuminated eye loupe in order to assess each piece thoroughly. After scrutinizing the valuable items laboriously, he folded up his eyepiece and put it back in his jacket pocket. His movements were very slow and deliberate as he sat back casually in on the sofa, while both Lee and Amanda held their breaths.

Amanda lifted an eyebrow, "Well, Mr. Janvier?"

"My buyer would be interested in _both_ pieces," he calmly announced.

Lee and Amanda silently breathed again.

"As he should be," Amanda agreed.

"Then let us discuss payment," Janvier stated, moving the negotiations forward, "I'm sure you're aware that these gems are estimated to be worth upwards of six million dollars on the open market. However, my client is quite generous and willing to up its worth. On his behalf, I will offer you six-and-a-half million dollars."

 _Six and a half million!_

It was higher than they had expected.

Lee gave a slight nod to Amanda, but she purposely didn't look his way. Instead, she leaned forward at Janvier, her eyes firm and determined. It was as if some other person took over her body.

"Make that eight," she stated unflinchingly.

"EIGHT million dollars?" Janvier looked incredulous, blinking furiously.

"Yes," Amanda acknowledged, "Take it, or leave it. If not, we will walk. We can easily find another buyer willing to pay that price!"

Lee tried to smooth over the situation, "Actually-"

"Deal," Janvier quietly conceded.

Lee did a double-take.

 _Eight million dollars._

Amanda tried not to suck in her breath while Lee was doing cartwheels in his mind.

"Good," Amanda nodded, forcing her voice not to shake.

"Then let's get down to the payment, shall we?" Janvier suggested, wanting to seal this deal quickly before these two changed their minds.

He next placed a black briefcase on the table. When he opened it, it turned out to be an attache case phone with a rotary dial handset. Janvier carried his own phone because he knew Stanford Asher needed assurances that no calls could be traced back to him from the hotel.

Janvier lifted the phone from the case and after a few words with his client, he turned to Amanda.

"Give me a bank and an account number."

.

Amanda was about to give Janvier the dummy bank account number the Agency had set up when suddenly-

WHAM!

The hotel door burst opened, as if it had been forced-kick. The three of them turned their heads.

Stanford Asher nonchalantly entered, accompanied by three heavily armed _EliteShields_ men.

"Sorry to interrupt the proceedings, but I THOUGHT I recognized the voices," Asher smirked knowingly, as he viewed Lee and Amanda, "So...Mr. Stetson, and, Ms. Greenwich..or rather, Mrs. King...we meet again!"

Janvier had NO idea what was going on and was quickly on his feet.

""Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mr. Asher!" Janvier demanded to know of Asher.

"No need to worry, Mr. Janvier, these people are not your concern," Asher announced with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Merely hand over the velvet pouches to me and you are free to leave. Your usual commission will be deposited in your account."

Janvier looked relieved. The deal didn't go through, but at least he earned his two million dollars. It was none of his business what happened to Greenwich and Francino. Handing the pouches to Asher, he quickly departed.

Meanwhile as Lee stood there, he was cussing himself out. He had been so distracted by Amanda being upset with him that he didn't think to earlier check the hotel room for any listening devices.

And it was as if Asher read his mind.

"Too bad you hadn't swept the room earlier for bugs, Mr. Stetson, "Asher told him, "I, however, had done _my_ due diligence, so on my part, I was able to find the bug _you_ had planted earlier, behind the painting." he held up the disconnected bug with the cut wires, "therefore, no one heard anything of these proceedings and no one will be able to help you. It's like I was never here."

Whatever happened, Lee needed to save Amanda.

"You're right, Asher; I did screw up," Lee admitted, "and I was the one who initiated this entire operation. Mrs. King, however, was coerced into helping me; this was not of her doing. Let her go and do with me what you will."

Amanda looked over at Lee, wide-eyed.

Asher responded with an evil smile.

"Your bravery is commendable, Mr. Stetson, "Asher told him, " but I'm afraid I cannot let her go. I hope you understand. After all, I have a reputation to maintain."

"But-" Lee argued.

"ENOUGH!" Asher impatiently ordered, his expression darkened.

He then turned towards his three _EliteShields_ marksmen, who stood behind him with their guns still trained on Lee and Amanda.

"Shoot them!" Asher commanded his men.

.

 _Please review_


	26. Chapter 26

Their Favorite Things

 _Chapter 26_

 _Lee and Amanda were surrounded by three EliteShields sharpshooters in a hotel room at The Fairfax Hotel at Embassy Row. Asher had allowed his middle man, Julian Janvier, to leave while he gained possession of the Marie Antoinette earrings and the Amelia Earhart aviation bracelet._

 _And Asher had ordered his men to shoot Lee and Amanda now._

"Wait!" Amanda said in desperation, "Don't shoot! Aren't you curious why we did all this to you?"

"No, not at all," Asher responded, as he held up the pouches containing the jewels, "I have what I came for, and the best part is, I didn't have to pay a cent for them! It's not my usual bargaining technique, but the results are definitely to my liking." He again turned towards his men.

"Proceed, gentlemen."

The men lifted and cocked their weapons. Lee immediately stepped in front of Amanda, not that it would do much good.

"Hold it, Here's something you might want to hear," Lee quickly interjected, "what if I told you I stole more than the earrings and bracelet from the museum?"

Amanda whipped her head over at Lee. She didn't know if what he just said was true, however, it was a possibility since he was alone in the main part of the Smithsonian when he had taken the other two gems. She was smart enough to keep her surprised look to herself.

Asher smirked, "I am well aware of that popular saying 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice'..."

"And that's why I wouldn't fool you again!" Lee quickly asserted, "You see, not only did I take the two jewels you now have in your possession, but I've also managed to steal the infamous Pocahontas turquoise wedding set!"

Asher did not look convinced; he knew people would say anything to save their own lives.

"Nice try, Mr. Stetson," h _e_ said, "but I think we'll begin by shooting the lady first, so step aside."

Lee swallowed hard. He could feel Amanda's body shaking next to his.

"I can prove I've got the Pochahantas's ring," Lee pressed on with his point, " I have one half of the set with me. The engagement band is inside the left inside pocket of my jacket, in a velvet pouch. Go ahead; have one of your goons go into the pocket of my jacket. It's there."

Asher debated a half second and his love of historical jewelry won over.

"Go check it out," Asher gestured to his assistant, Felix Wolfe.

Wolfe holstered his gun and roughly checked inside Lee's jacket. To Amanda's amazement, Wolfe pulled out a third velvet pouch. Asher nodded for Wolfe to proceed. Wolfe quickly untied the pouch and turned it upside down. An antique gold ring,highlighted with a large oval turquoise stone, fell out.

Asher's eyes danced with merriment.

"Be careful with that," Lee warned Wolfe, "You are holding a valuable piece of American history. That there is the engagement ring that Thomas Rolfe presented to Pocahontas in 1614. I have the second part of that set, the wedding ring, hidden away where you won't find it. That other ring is set with five perfectly round turquoise stones all in a row. Exquisite. I'd be willing to give you the second half of the set, if you promise to let us go afterwards."

Asher gazed back greedily at the ring. Of course, he could just take the engagement ring and kill these two traitors, but then, he would always know that somewhere out there was its matching wedding mate. And why shouldn't he possess _both_ rings?

"How can I be sure you'll tell me the truth as to the location of the Pocahontas wedding ring?" Asher asked warily.

"You have my word," Lee told him, "after all, there is a saying, 'honor among thieves'."

"Do not pretend you are one of us, Mr. Stetson," Asher peered at him suspiciously, "You are an agent. Unbeknownst to you, one of my EliteShields men had identified you as a spy."

"...who went rogue, like you," Lee reminded them, "And like you, I wanted more out of life than a government pension. So you and I are actually working on the same side of the fence."

Asher thought about Stetson's proposal. How he would love to add an Early Native American gem to his collection! A decision had been made. Asher turned to his first assistant.

"Take Stetson and the woman in the van," he decided.

Wolfe nodded, "Will they be driven to the compound in Ocean City?"

"No," Asher instructed him, "but I'll be heading back there. You and Major Jackson will take Stetson and the woman to the location of where he claims the wedding ring is located. If the ring is not there, contact me, but first, you shoot them dead."

Wolfe nodded, "I understand, Boss."

Lee and Amanda were led out to the black van parked in the alleyway of the hotel.

#

 _From their hidden van parked on the street, Billy watched through the binoculars towards the alley of the hotel. It was obvious when the jeweler, Julien Janvier, had earlier left, that things didn't go as planned._

 _"It doesn't look good," Billy noted, still peering through the binoculars._

 _"Why? What's happening?" Francine asked._

 _"Looks like Asher's men have Lee and Amanda and they're putting them in the back of that black van while Asher just left in a different direction in his Mercedes," Billy explained, "too bad we couldn't hear what went on in that hotel room."_

 _"It doesn't matter," Francine confidently stated, as she started the engine, ready to tail the van with Lee and Amanda inside, "Lee and Amanda are as good as rescued!"_

 _._

 _Meanwhile inside the black van, two EliteShields men had already searched Lee's pockets and had found the key to the post office box that supposedly held the second half of the Pochohantas' rings. After Lee revealed the location of this mail box, which was across town, they were well on their way._

 _Lee and Amanda were forced to keep their arms to their sides as the men tightly bounded them with rope, almost like a mummy, as they sat on the floor of the van, sectioned off from the front of the cab._

They sat in silence as the van started up.

"Well, that certainly didn't go well," Amanda stated, once they were alone again in the back of the van, referring to being tied up.

It was obvious they were still on the outs with each other.

"You're welcome for me saving our hides back there with the Pochahantas story," Lee reminded her.

"And you're welcome for me bargaining eight million dollars out of Mr. Janvier," Amanda reminded him.

"To which the funds were never sent," Lee added.

"But it's the principle that counts," Amanda reasoned, "just like there's a principle that a person should never do anything illegal, like breaking into the Smithsonian!"

"Oh God," moaned Lee, "you're NOT bringing THAT up again, are you?!"

"Yes I am as a matter of fact; just look at the trouble it got us into!" Amanda pointed out, gesturing that they were tied up.

"Do me a favor... let's just not talk about _that_ or _anything else!_ " Lee declared with disdain in his voice.

Amanda's eyes flashed with anger, "Fine!"

"Fine!" he barked back at her.

The van started up. They next heard the van's gear shift and then when it unexpectedly lurched forward, it hurled Amanda's soft body into Lee's hard side.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, embarrassed, and then uncomfortably apologized under her breath, _"Sorry."_

 _"Forget it,"_ Lee mumbled back, pretending it didn't affect him.

But it had. Upon the initial contact, he had felt this wild, dizzying excitement.

So he turned away from her, hoping to lessen the strange sensation.

Amanda had felt something, too, but she covered it well with a look of contempt. If he didn't want to be pleasant to her, _she_ certainly didn't want to be pleasant with him!

"Forget it, is _right!_ " she stated, as she also turned her head away from him.

They both turned away from one another.

Meanwhile the black van continued bumpily on its way as Lee and Amanda's bodies constantly shifted, slamming into one another more often than not, but they had stopped apologizing.

 _._

They had continued to be silent and after fifteen minutes of no talk, the continual rumbling of the van began to lull Lee into feeling sleepy. It had been a tiring day and he dropped his head, intent on taking a quick nap.

 _"Hum hum hum ..."_

He was almost in a dream realm when he heard a low, insistent sound coming from the side of him. He lifted his head and realized the droning sound was coming from Amanda.

 _"Hum hum hum hum-hum..."_

 _What on earth?_ _h_ _e_ thought to himself of the annoying sound

"Amanda," he croaked, "WHAT is that sound coming out of you?"

She suddenly stopped, looking at him coolly.

"I'm humming," she plainly explained, "I like to hum when I'm feeling stressed; it eases my mind."

She proceeded again, and this time he could make out a perky version of the song 'My Favorite Things'. And what was even more irritating was that she had started the song from the beginning again:

 _"Hum hum hum hum-hum, hum hum hum hum hum-hum..."_

"Well, could you stop it?" he sounded irritated, "I'm getting a headache!"

Amanda stared at him, expressionless, "Wellll, excuuuse me, Lee! But I have to think about my sanity, too! When I'm nervous, I need to go to a happy place, and since I have no one to converse with, I might as well hum a happy song..."

And then she continued the song, _"Hum hum hum hum-hum hum, hum, hum hum- hum hum... hummm hum hum hum hum hum hum-hum-hum hum..."_

Lee couldn't take much more _, "Amanda, please!"_

This time her expression showed irritation.

"Why are you being so grumpy?" she wanted to know.

He didn't know how to explain that they're being out of sorts really bugged him. But he would never let her know that.

"If you must know, it's not the humming that's bothering me so much," he stated, grasping for straws, "it's your... song selection! I can't _stand_ that song!" he lied.

 _That_ got her attention.

"Lee, that song you so-called ' _can't stand'_ , is "My Favorite Things!"

"I realize that! And if I recalled the lyrics to that song correctly, _humming_ wasn't mentioned as a favorite thing!" he stated sarcastically.

 _Ooooo! He is so infuriating!_ Amanda thought to herself, _I will NOT let him get to me!_

"For YOUR information, Lee, " Amanda reasoned, "that song is an American classic! _Everyone_ loves that song! What is there not to love about it?"

She thought she'd stumped him, but of course, he had an answer for that.

"For one thing, the lyrics don't make ANY sense!"

"What? Of course they make sense!" Amanda insisted. She needed him to understand, "In the movie, governess Maria was telling the Von Trapp children her favorite things so they wouldn't be afraid of the storm!"

"Oh really? So you think that song _truly_ reflects a list of someone's favorite things?" he countered.

She held her head up high, "Yes, I do! Why would you even say that?"

"Think about it, Amanda...whiskers on kittens? You ever think of _whiskers on kittens_ as a favorite thing? Are whiskers of _anything_ ever on _any_ list?"

"Oh, for heavens sake, Lee, I don't you know what you are-"

"and doorbells?" he continued on, "When's the last time a salesperson rang your doorbell and you joyously exclaimed, ' _ooh, now my grandest wish has come true!_ '?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Lee! Stop! You're being silly!"

"And what the hell are _schnitzels_ , anyway?" he questioned her, "How the hell did they make the favorite things list if we don't even know what they are! They sound like pretzels that snitches eat!"

"You are being sooo ridiculous!"

But despite her best efforts, Amanda couldn't hide her smile.

"And I've saved my BEST argument against that song for last," he claimed.

"...And I can't WAIT to hear it!" Amanda prodded him.

"Did that song not state that ' _brown paper packages tied up with strings_ ' was one of her favorite things?" he quizzingly asked her.

"Yessss..." she responded uncertainly, as her curiosity was piqued, "What about it?"

"Welllll, from MY experience," Lee casually told her, "the only thing sent in _brown paper packages tied up in strings_ are those 'Men-only magazines' that men get through the mail?! What kind of nun is she, anyway?"

At first Amanda was taken aback with his reasoning. Then when she thought about what he said, she couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. And soon Lee joined her.

After the laughter dissipated, they realized that not only did they laugh at the little things, but they argued over the little things as well, and in that case, it wasn't worth it. That thought seemed to clear the air between them.

His dimples showed when he timidly smiled at her, "Truce?"

She smiled back at him, "Truce."

 _._

 _._

 _Please review_


	27. Chapter 27

Tied up with Feelings

Chapter 27

 _Lee and Amanda were tied up in the back of a black van, with two of Asher's EliteShields men in the front, driving them to get the Pocahontas ring that Lee had hidden at a secluded post office box._

 _They were bound like mummies, as they sat next to one another._

Abruptly, Lee turned her way, "Amanda, I need you to be with me."

She wasn't sure she heard correctly, but nevertheless, she felt a quickening of her heart.

"You need me to be with you," she repeated suspiciously.

"Yes, I need you to be with me as a team to help break down the door," Lee explained, obviously in agent mode, "I figure if we somehow roll down towards the door of the van, we can wait until the van stops and then we'll use the strength of our legs to kick the door open. Then we'll make our escape when the van stops at the light. What do you think?"

Amanda swallowed her disappointment, "I'm not sure that will work."

Lee heaved a heavy sigh, " _Really?_ Because if you have another idea, I'm all ears."

"No, I meant-"

"We'll do it MY way, alright?" he was getting impatient, "I'll roll towards the door first. You watch me and then follow, got it?"

"Um-"

"Watch and follow," he repeated, his total concentration on getting to the other end of the van.

Lee squirmed and maneuvered his tied-up body until he was in a straight, prone position. Then he kept his body rigid and began to roll, from side over side, much like how a carpet rolls, towards the door.

He grimaced when he impacted with the double doors. At least he was successful.

"See? It's simple! Just roll," he encouraged her, "Now you do it. Come on, Amanda."

From across the van, she stated tentatively, "I just roll."

"Yes."

"Like an egg roll."

"Yes, YES!" he hurried her, "Just lie flat first and do it! Hurry!"

Amanda hated being rushed, "Alright! Geeeez! Could you be any grumpier?"

Imitating Lee, she also got into position by laying her body out flat.

However, it was exactly at this point, that the van began to climb up on a slight incline, causing Amanda's body to begin to move towards Lee on it's own accord.

"Oh _nooooooooooo!_ " she said, as her body continued to slide. She was coming at him too quickly.

Lee's eyes got bigger, "Slow down, Amanda!"

"I _cannnn't!_ " she warned, as she braced for impact.

It was like watching two powerful magnets being suddenly drawn to one another. Nothing would get in the way of their attachment.

"Watch out, _Leeeeeeeeeeeee!_ "

"A-man-da!" he loudly cautioned, "Don't crash into...

 _*Oooommp!*_

"... _me_ ," he meekly finished.

"Oops. Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

They were right up against one another and Amanda was acutely aware of the solidity,size and nearness of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh _yeah_ ," he stated sarcastically, "I always enjoy people bashing into me!"

"Welllll, it WAS your idea!" Amanda thinned her lips and became defensive, "and it's not like I did it on purpose!"

The last thing Lee wanted to do was get in another argument with her. What was wrong with him? Ever since they shared that first kiss together, his emotions has been a roller coaster with her.

"You're right. It was my idea, and you didn't do it on purpose," he assured her.

She calmed down, "Good."

"Good."

"Now what?" Amanda questioned.

He got back to the plan, "What we need to do now is turn 45 degrees until our feet are facing the door of the van so that we could kick at it."

"But Lee..."

"No time to waste, Amanda," he insisted, "Now, on the count of three, you and I will turn our bodies clockwise, forty five degrees."

"Wait," she paused.

He sighed, " _Now_ what?"

"Clockwise is I swing my legs towards the right...right?"

Lee sighed, "You're not sure about clockwise?"

"There you go again," she stated testily, "having another mood swing! Sheesh! And it's not even a mood _swing_ ; it's more like a mood _amusement park_!"

Lee backed down again.

"You're right. I _have_ been snapping at you unnecessarily. I apologize," he stated. as Amanda looked more relazed, "Okay, so are you ready to quarter-turn?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm ready."

However, before they could maneuver their bodies, the van came to a sudden stop at the light.

Errrrrrtttttttttt!

And the quick jerk caused them to roll into one another again.

"Ohhhhh!" Amanda groaned when they bumped.

"Urgh..." Lee mumbled, as they separated and found that they were suddenly looking into each other's eyes.

Having her so near made Lee's body begin to feel warm inside. His body heated up and he tried to brush away the image of how soft her body felt every time it came in contact with his. And she was so close to him now. The feminine scent of her was crumbling his self control. Breathing deeply of her fragrance, he felt an elemental jolt of response. He longed to-

" _Why_ are you doing that?" Amanda's voice burst through his thoughts.

He quickly recovered, "Why am I doing _what?_ "

"Looking at me funny."

Lee knew it was true, but he also knew any desire felt was mutual. Their previous kiss had proven that.

"I suppose, uh, it's because we were in close quarters to one another," he stated.

But Amanda was smarter than that.

"That doesn't explain anything, Lee."

"Okay, " Lee figured out how to get out of this awkwardness by turning the tables, "how about... I was looking funny at _you_...because you were doing the same to me!"

 _"What?"_ She over-reacted, "I was NOT!"

"Come on, Amanda. I was honest with you. The least you could do is be honest with me!"

She stumbled, "I was...that is..." she paused and reconsidered, "Well, maybe I was. I guess I was looking at you and thinking..."

He urged her on, "...thinking, _what?"_

She squirmed, but would be truthful, "if you must know, Lee, I was thinking how handsome you looked. There! I said it!"

"Oh, _really?_ " Lee seemed to preen, "so you think I'm tall, dark and handsome, eh?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about his ego.

"Not quite...more like _handsome in the dark!_ "

Leave it to Amanda to put him in his place, "Point taken."

"And do you know what Mother always says about a man and his ego?"

Another Dottyism is NOT what he wanted to hear.

"No, I DON'T know what the grand Pooh-pah of wise sayings has to say about a man and his ego, but I'm SURE you're about to tell me..."

"Mother always says, " Amanda prattled on, "A man wrapped up in himself makes a very small package!"

He actually laughed at the imagery and it cleared away any tension between them.

"Speaking of being wrapped up," he stated, sounding a bit more serious, "that is exactly what we are now, and it's best we get out of this predicament!"

"Yeah, about that, Lee-"

Lee interrupted her, "Amanda, no more talk until we break out, alright?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"On the count of three: ...one...two...THREE _._.." he emphasized the last number and with effort, they successfully made the turn and were now in tandem with their feet facing the door.

"Oh! We did it!" Amanda announced.

"Yes, we did," Lee looked pleased, " and now on the count of three again, we'll going to thrust our legs as hard as we can at the door. Ready?"

"But-"

Lee had already begun counting, "..one...two...THREE _!"_

Thrusting their legs, they hit the door with all their might.

BAM!

The results was a slight dent, but the door did not budge.

"Hmmmm...let's try it again," Lee determined.

"I don't think that would help," Amanda quickly responded.

He looked frustrated, "Oh? And why NOT?"

"For the simple reason that after the _EliteShields_ men tied us up and shut the van doors, I heard a metal bar or something heavy being put across its outside door handles," she explained, "I think the door is bolted pretty securely from the outside."

"And you're telling me this NOW?"

" I TRIED to tell you earlier, "she claimed, "at least four other times! But you were your usual mood-swingy self, too busy barking orders at me, so I just decided to go along with whatever you wanted."

"Of all the..." Lee began to complain, but just then the van hit a huge rock in the road and jerked forward, causing Amanda's body to roll roughly onto Lee's body again.

"Ooomph!"

Lee grunted when Amanda rolled into him with great force.

And this time, an unexpected tide of emotions flooded their senses at their nearness as a spark ignited between them. With awkward maneuvering Amanda started to extricate herself from him.

Lee's response surprised her, "Wait. Amanda."

"What?"

She stopped and tried to read in Lee's eyes his intentions.

Their bodies were so close, Amanda swore she could hear his heart beating. Swallowing hard, she noted how he seemed mesmerized by her nearness. Thus far she had been doing fine in keeping her defenses up against Lee, but she could feel the wall slowly crumbling and she was powerless to stop it.

Her heart was racing as he continued gazing at her.

"Just...don't move. Stay where you are."

She shook her head, "I don't know what you want from me, Lee."

She looked so tempting that if Lee's arms weren't tied down, he would take her into his arms. His pulse quickened at the sensation of having her so close. And he would not blow this moment with her. There was no turning back now. He cleared his dry throat.

"Amanda, I have a confession to make."

Amanda tried to calm her breathing.

"What is it?"

"That time when I denied being jealous over that museum guard, Charlie Ferger?" he reminded her, "I lied. I _was_ jealous."

She needed to make sure, "And the reason wasn't because of the snickerdoodles?"

"No," he half-smiled, "I wasn't jealous about not getting the cookies," he then looked serious, "I was jealous because I...I didn't like all the attention that guy was paying to you."

With his admission, Amanda felt elated and vindicated at the same time.

"Really? You were jealous over someone like Charlie Ferger?" she stared at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, I was." The more Lee admitted his true feelings, the easier it became, "You see, Amanda, a guy like Charlie Ferger could give you something that I never could."

That stumped Amanda.

"And what is that?"

He took a deep breath in before responding.

"A life of normalcy."

"Oh." She looked down and her next words were spoken so softly, " _but maybe that's not what I want."_

It was spoken like a whisper, but Lee heard it loud and clear.

"Amanda, look at me."

She looked his way and saw the softness in his eyes.

The air vibrated with sensual tension as they assessed one another. Both knew what would come next and their senses were high with anticipation.

Lee leaned closer and she met him halfway. They became loss with one another in their second kiss.

There was heat behind their embrace as Lee's mouth sensually brushed against her mouth over and over again. Warm sensations flared inside of Amanda and she kissed him back with forceful assurance.

As the kiss intensified, Amanda managed to inch closer to him, which fueled the fire inside Lee even further.

"Amanda..." he murmured against her lips at one point, "you...are...wonderful..."

"Oh... thank youuuu..." Amanda sighed, accompanied by a sigh of pleasure as his lips were upon her again.

Their eyes still radiated intense emotion when the kiss ended.

Lee looked at her with total wonderment. He didn't understand how a kiss from Amanda could affect him that way that it did. And yet it saddened him, too, for he knew he had a glimpse at what could never be.

"What are you thinking?' she asked him.

"I'm thinking...that...you drive me crazy and I don't know what to do about it," he announced, his emotions still in a turmoil.

She gave a slight smile, "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Yeah, me either," he told her, but he needed to make a point, "Now, Amanda, I...I know the kind of person you are. You want more from me than... _this_. You want romance and promises. But that's not me. I don't do romance, and the only promise I can give you is a lifetime of joining me on dangerous missions, which isn't any kind of promise at all. In other words, I can't give you more."

He watched her intently as she absorbed all the information.

"I understand," she simply stated.

After all, she knew from the start the kind of man Lee Stetson was.

He peered at her, "You sure?"

"Yes. I just need you to be with me."

His face fell, "Whaaat?"

"I just need you to be with me... so that we can get out of this mess we're in."

And then Lee remembered that he had earlier stated the exact double-meaning phrase to her.

He smiled at her, "If you need me that way, Amanda, I will be there for you."

.

 _Meanwhile, Francine was able to keep up with Asher's van by staying two cars behind, but she looked worried._

 _"Once we get on the main road," she warned Billy, as she continued to drive "it's going to be more difficult for me to maintain a safe distance while tailing them. More cars and traffic signals will complicate things."_

 _"Just do your best, Francine," Billy encouraged, "Look! T_ _he van is coming to a stop at the next light! I think that's when we should make our move!"_

 _"I'm with you on that," Francine nodded approvingly as she pulled up directly behind the black van._

 _._

 _._

 _Please review_


	28. Chapter 28

A Hard Habit to Break

Chapter 28

Lee and Amanda certainly had their ups and downs while tied up inside the van. They've argued; they've kissed; they've talked. Now it was time to scheme how to escape.

"Okay, here's the new plan," Lee instructed Amanda, "the minute the van reaches its destination and they swing open the van door, we will attack them."

"Attack them? Two highly trained _EliteShields_ guards?" Amanda questioned while looking around, "with what?"

"With our bodies," Lee said, "we have the element of surprise and since our bodies our bound, each of us can strike as one solid unit. So the minute the door opens, that will be the opportune time to unleash our power."

Amanda looked seriously at him, "You do understand, Lee, that I haven't been trained in that hai-karate-judo stuff that you know."

Lee tried to be patient, "Yes, I am WELL aware of that, Amanda."

"I mean," she continued, "the only time I may have even come CLOSE to using it was this one time when I was in my garden and I walked into this really, really HUGE spider web," she stated in all seriousness.

The image made him grin.

"Don't worry, Amanda, let me handle the 'hai-karate-judo stuff'. You can just be a blur of 'spider-web' body movements since you'll still be tied up; in other words, help me be being a distraction. Flail your body out at anyone that moves. Anyone but me, of course."

"But then how can you fight them if you're tied up, too?" she questioned.

"I have my ways," he stated mysteriously, "after all, hell hath no fury like an agent scorn! So are you in for some craziness?"

"I can do that," she told him with an assured nod, "be a distraction, that is. I may not know how to do fancy hai-karate moves, but I DO know how to do crazy!"

" _That_ I don't doubt," he straight-faced.

He was impressed with how she was ready to just plunge in and take on dangerous task, despite the odds being against her.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" she questioned him, and then added hesitantly, "you're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

Lee sighed. He didn't know why he had previously kissed her twice, but he certainly didn't want to lead her on.

"Noooo, " he assured her, "I am NOT going to kiss you again, Amanda, and don't assume that just because I look at you a certain way that it means that I will!"

"So then, why did you do it to begin with?"

As usual, Lee was thrown for a loop.

"What? Do _what_ to begin with?"

Amanda looked exasperated. They both knew what she was referring to.

"Why did you kiss me those other two times?" she asked specifically.

Lee didn't have an answer for that, but he knew Amanda would not let up until it was fully explained.

"Sooo...you want to know why I kissed you?" he repeated the request, as he tried to buy some time. Whatever he gave as an answer, he wanted to make sure that Amanda understood that their kiss didn't mean anything long termed or really that it meant anything at all. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Yes, Lee, I do want to know why you had kissed me those other two times," she repeated.

 _Oh boy. Why weren't they at the destination yet?_ Lee now wished he had chosen a mailbox place closer to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Amanda was waiting for his answer.

 _He would have to wing it._

"Welllll, I, or actually _we_ kissed, because of the circumstance that surrounded us."

 _There, that should do it._

"And the circumstance being?" she pressed on.

 _She was NOT giving up!_

Lee fumbled on, "Which was that, um, both times that we...uh, kissed, we were in stressful situations. And...I had looked at you and you had looked at me, and then... _it just happened_!"

Amanda paused as she considered the situation, while Lee was thinking of a zillion other excuses to give her.

"I understand," she stated at last.

Lee head was spinning as he looked at her, surprised.

"Y-you _do_?"

"Oh yes. What you're trying to say was that it was nothing personal between us, it was the situation."

 _Whew! She DID understand!_

"Yes, YES! That's it _exactly_ , Amanda! It was the _situation!_ "

Lee looked so relieved.

"And it would explain so much about your habit," she added as she nodded in confidence.

"Yes, it would explain so much about my habit, and..." he looked confused again, " _wait._..what? What habit? What are you talking about? Explain so much about _what?_ "

" _Why,_ about our work situation, of course," Amanda stated, "I've always wondered why there were always two guards standing in front of the bullpen at the Agency all day, with nothing to do, but now I understand! It's because of your habit!"

Lee was puzzled, "What is this habit you keep talking about?"

"Your habit of kissing anyone who exchanges a certain look with you!" Amanda's tone made it sound as if it was so obvious, "Those Agency guards are there to protect all female employees from your kissing quirk! You can't help yourself kissing others when the 'look' is exchanged. It's a habit, remember? The age or the appearance of the female doesn't matter to you, oh no, no no! Once a funny look is bestowed on the intended recipient, there's no stopping you! _Why_...a female employee could be walking down the hallway, her head immersed in reading a file, when suddenly BAM! you suddenly appear in front of her, armed with that special _'look'_! You flatten her against the wall, her folder goes flying out of her hands, and finally you unleash a quick smooch on her visage!"

Lee thinned his lips, "You're not taking my explanation seriously, are you?"

"Of course I am!" she claimed though her tone was sarcastic, "and in the future, I will certainly make sure to be careful around you! Maybe one unsuspecting day when I'm typing a report, you'll be looking funny at me from the other side of the room but I don't notice it because I'm busy typing, when all of a sudden WHOOOM! you come flying across my desk, sliding from one end of it to the other, with that funny look on your face, ready to bequeath the deed on _me!_ Habits _are_ , after all, hard to break!"

Now Lee had to work on not smiling.

"You're right. Amanda. Those poor unsuspecting female employees never stood a chance, and you with your mad typing skills need to be extra vigilant," he stated solemnly, "perhaps to protect yourself, you might consider wearing a helmet."

"You mean a mask," she corrected him, "otherwise, you could still sneak in a funny look if I wore a helmet."

"Ah yes, a mask," he agreed, "You are TOO sharp to fall for the 'ol helmet trick!"

"That's right," she stated, "but at least I now understand the situation. After all, you made it very clear that you don't do romance."

With the 'romance' comment, Lee's heart dropped. He did say that, but now hearing it said out loud, it made him feel sad. A tiny part of him liked the idea that there could possibly be one special person for him; someone he could share his life with, who could understand him. But..then again, with his lifestyle, that could never be part of his life.

"You're right, I don't do romance," he quietly stated, "and just for the record, Amanda, the look I gave you earlier was not a funny look, but one of admiration. I liked that you are willing to fight your way out of any situation. Some trained agents I know wouldn't want to take the chance. You do amaze me at times."

He stated it in all sincerity.

She blushed and looked down, "Oh."

With everything that happened to them, their feelings were a jumbled mess.

She then looked over at him again, "Lee?"

"Yeah?"

A feeling of warmth jolted through their bodies as they gazed at one another.

"Is it me, or is everything just a little weird between us?" she asked.

"I think," he answered in truth, "that we passed 'weird' quite a ways back, Amanda."

 _._

 _From their blue van, Billy and Francine were tailing directly behind the black van which held Lee and Amanda inside. They were waiting for the right time to strike._

 _The light turned red and the black van stopped._

 _"It's a go," Billy said, as Francine popped out of the passenger side, her assault weapon in her hand, as Billy did the same on his side._

 _._

Lee and Amanda knew the van had stopped. They figured it was another red light. From the outside, they heard someone fiddling with the van's doors.

"Lee!" Amanda whispered, "they're opening the door!"

Lee scowled, "What? Why? We haven't reached our destination yet; we've only stopped at a light!...Maybe those two thugs plan to kill us on their own since they already know the location of the other Pochahantas ring," Lee thought grimly as he made the decision, "And if that's their plan, they have another thing coming!"

They heard the bar being removed.

Lee looked solemnly at her, "Are you ready?"

Amanda nodded, "I am."

They both scooted down as far as they could until their feet were touching the van's door and then sat up, exchanging encouraging glances. They were ready to fight their way out. The lock on the door clinked and suddenly bright sunlight spilled into the van as its back doors swung open.

"Now!" Lee yelled out.

Then he immediately maneuvered his body to purposely roll out of van onto the person who opened the van.

"Ow!"

Lee's body froze.

He didn't attack because he recognized that 'ow'.

Billy.

"Amanda," Lee warned, "these aren't _EliteShields-"_

But Amanda was already wildly kicking with her bound legs, hoping to strike anything or anyone who moved.

"I kicked someone!" she announced when she felt she hit something soft.

She was surprised when she heard a familiar female voice.

"Amanda! Stop! If you messed up even a single strand of my newly coiffed hair, you are _dead meat,_ " Francine warned.

 _._

Still stopped at the red light, Mr. Wolfe, who was driving the black van, did a double take at his sideview mirror. His sixth sense was telling him something was not right.

"Major Jackson, I think there's trouble in the back," he told his EliteShields partner as he head-gestured towards the back of the vehicle.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Wolfe," Jackson acknowledged, "You want me to check it out?"

"Better you than me. I'm driving and the light is about to turn green," Wolfe countered.

Jackson put his hand on the handle of his door, "Got it, Mr. Wolfe."

He opened the door slightly while at the same time giving a quick glance at his sideview mirror. And _that's_ when he caught a glimpse of Francine, aiming her assault weapon directly at Jackson's side of the car. He quickly shut his door, looking quite shaken up.

From the driver's side, Wolfe looked at his subordinate.

"WHAT? Why aren't you checking up on our captives?"

"Uh, I think you need to put metal to the pedal the minute the light turns green, Sir!" Jackson strongly suggested.

Wolfe was puzzled, "What the hell is wrong, Major? Just go in the back and-"

BRAT-TAT-TAT!

Francine took a shot at the passenger side-mirror with her assault weapon, hitting it fully, causing shards of the mirror to shatter everywhere.

 _Zzzzzzlinnnnngggggg!_

Wolfe turned around, shocked.

"What was that? What just happened?" he demanded to know, nervously looking back at his rear and side mirrors.

"It's Annihilation Barbie with her assault weapon, and she is in a RAGE!" Jackson yelled out.

Just then the light turned green.

BRAT-TAT-TAT!

From still the back of the van, Francine was now taking aim at Wolfe's side mirror. It, too, shattered in a million pieces as Billy helped Lee and Amanda get untied.

 _Zzzzzzlinnnnngggggg!_

"HELL TO IT ALL!" Wolfe yelled out, losing his cool for the first time. He gunned the accelerator, "I don't think Boss is going to like this at _all_!"

The black van took off like a speed demon, its back doors swinging in the wind.

.

.

.

 _(It seems like this story is going on forever, doesn't it? I assure you, it's winding down!)_

 _Please review_


	29. Chapter 29

She's Just Saying

Chapter 29

Lee and Amanda met up with Augie, Francine and Billy at Amanda's safe-room apartment at the Agency. The topic of discussion was how to break into Asher's property in order to steal back the hidden gems. They knew the location of his new hideout, which was a beach house in Ocean City. Asher had inadvertently blurted it out to his aides in front of Lee and Amanda. But figuring out how to bypass Asher's _EliteShields_ guards would not be easy.

"Billy, since our resources are pretty limited now," Lee proposed an idea, "any chance you might be able to spare us a few more guns or people? Going up against someone like Asher and his _EliteShields_ guards will take a lot of force and power."

"Not possible," Billy grimly reminded him, "as far as the government is concern, Stanford Asher has been a loyal government servant who has served his country well. And there's nothing to point to the contrary, whereas what _we_ have been doing is what most would consider a gray area."

Francine spoke out, "Well, I for one, don't CARE how the government sees us! We are the good guys, Billy, and it's better we get Asher before he gets us!"

"I agree with her," Augie noted, "and we better catch him soon. I don't want to think about what Asher would do to us if he catches us, 'cuz let me tell you, that dude is coming off way too weird!"

" _He's_ the weird one?" Francine looked pointedly at Augie.

"Just remember one thing, Blondie," Augie fired back, "beauty fades, and you are proof positive of that!"

"Okay, you two _, enough_..." Billy lectured them, as they both looked guilty, "Could we just get back to talking about our mission, please?"

"You're right," Lee concurred, "we need a plan."

"Yeah," Augie now agreed with her, "Too bad we don't have an anonymous superhero who can help us carry out the deed!"

"Did you say 'Superhero'?" Amanda's eyes began to dance, "That's it! What we need is a 'Superhero!"

"Really? We're getting a Superhero?" Augie also looked enthusiastic, "If that's the case, can I be Superman? I've always wanted to have muscles of steel! Of course, the disadvantage of being so strong is that no one will ever ask if I'm okay."

"No, I meant a different kind of Superhero, Augie," Amanda explained, "a real one! The mention of 'Superhero', reminded me of when Jamie's class had a unit on 'Superheroes in our Community' during career week."

Lee, Billy, Francine and Augie waited.

"And?" they all asked in unison.

" _And_ ," Amanda continued, "on the first day we had a local fireman come to speak Jamie's class. You should have seen how in awe all the kids were when he spoke of his adventures!"

"AND?" they all asked in unison again.

Amanda looked as if it were obvious.

"AND," she said in response, "it got me thinking...being a fireperson is a profession where they go to locations and do their jobs and people usually leave them alone, right?"

"Makes sense," Billy considered.

" _So_ maybe we can get into Mr. Asher's compound in the guise of being fire people!" Amanda reasoned.

"Say, that's not a bad idea at all!" Lee interjected after he gave the idea some thought, "and with the firefighters' big jackets and masks, there's a chance Asher and his men won't even recognize us!"

"Except," Francine pointed out, "why would a bunch of firefighters be out on Asher's beach residence to begin with?"

"Maybe because we are responding to a fire that WE started!" Lee excitedly suggested.

"You know, this plan may actually work," Billy was thinking.

"But we don't have firemen uniforms _or_ equipment," Augie pointed out.

Lee stated, "Luckily, I have a plan for that, too!"

"Oh god...don't say what I think you're going to say..." Francine warned.

"In order to get the fire equipment," Lee informed everyone, "we'll just simply have to break into a fire station!"

" _Another_ break-in of an official establishment?" Francine looked hesitant, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not," Lee stated, "and the sooner we start, the sooner we can destroy Asher!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Billy's eyes lit with excitement, "let's get the ball rolling!"

"I know this is off the subject," Augie told everyone, "but I'm actually excited to be playing a fireman because they've been on more roofs than Santa!"

.

It was 9 pm at night when Billy, who was sitting on the driver's side of an unidentified rented car, checked his watch. They were on a quiet street, four blocks from the Arlington firehouse.

"Francine, Augie, it's time _,_ " he informed Francine on the passenger side with Augie in the back, "Lee and Amanda should be at their predetermined location by now."

Francine nodded, "Gotcha."

"You wish," Augie quipped from the back seat.

Francine turned and looked at him with disdain, "Want to know what I'm wishing for now?"

"Stop it!" Billy interrupted them both, "Don't let me regret my decision to have you two working together! Now proceed forward with the plan and hurry!"

Both Francine and Augie quietly crept out of the vehicle, closing their doors silently behind them. There were no signs of any cars or people in the dark alleyway. Covertly Augie emptied a canister of gasoline into a dumpster located behind a motel. Francine then lit a newspaper on fire, and tossed it inside.

The dumpster immediately lit up, heat and flames shooting upwards and spreading.

"Done. Let's get out of here," she informed Augie.

"Alright," Augie agreed, "It sure is hot here! I could really use a cold beer now."

.

Lee and Amanda were parked on Cherrydale road, behind the fire station. They heard bells go off at the station and soon the fire trucks rolled out, their sirens wailing, as they responded to the dumpster fire.

Lee parked the van at an angle so it blocked the security cameras' view. Then while Amanda held the flashlight, he expertly picked the lock on the door and slipped inside. Passing the equipment lockers, they helped themselves to a driptorch and five sets of firefighter gear, including masks, helmets, axes and regulators. They loaded it onto a small firetruck, which had been left behind in the firehouse. Lee would drive the fire truck away with Amanda following behind in the van.

"I think we've got it all packed in," Lee said as he opened the door of the firetruck to get in.

"Lee," Amanda stopped him, "I can't believe that we are about to steal equipment and a fire truck from a fire station! How much lower can we go?"

"Much lower," Lee said, his hands on the steering wheel, "after all, we had already conned our way into an ex-Presidential official's home, escaped from a Russian Embassy, and broken into the Smithsonian! So this 'borrowing' of firehouse equipment is rather high up on ladder of legality, if you ask me."

"It's still a crime we're committing!" she pointed out.

"But a petty one, at best."

"Mother once told me-"

"Really? Your mother has a quote for _thi_ s situation?"

"She once told me," Amanda repeated herself, "that a person should never do anything that one cannot discuss around the dinnertime table!"

"Then maybe she should skip dinner," Lee quipped.

"Very funny," Amanda gave him the side-eye, "It's just, I can't get over that we just broke into a fire station...I sure don't want to end up being on the list of the FBI's ten most wanted criminals someday!"

"I seriously doubt that will ever happen to you, Amanda."

"But what if it _does_ happen?" Amanda theorized, as she began rambling, "Then I'll end up being captured by the FBI and they'll eventually remove my name from the 10 most wanted list, and when they do, does that mean that number 11 moves up? And would that be considered a kind of promotion for that person?"

"Really? THAT'S your biggest worry on being a fugitive?"

She shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Listen, Amanda," Lee tried to sound reassuring, "don't think of what we're doing as stealing. Think of it as catching a very bad guy who steals treasured items from the good guys."

She considered his words, "Ohhhh...I suppose you're right," she murmured, looking down.

 _"_ That's my good little thief."

Her head immediately shot up, "WHAT?"

Lee laughed, "I'll meet you back at the Agency, Amanda."

They got into their separate vehicles and drove off.

They were in and out of the fire station in less than 15 minutes.

.

It was late at night and Amanda was in her lonely dorm-like apartment at the Agency. She had just finished a sandwich she had ordered up from the deli down the street. She had the TV on, watching some mindless detective show.

She began yelling at the tv screen, "It wasn't the dirty dealing partner who killed Jackson!" she said out loud as she watched the two puzzled detectives, "no one killed him...he had faked his own death so he could be with Tasha!"

Amanda glanced at the clock...the show was only halfway over and she already figured out the so-called murder. She sighed. It was all too predictable. During commercial, she glanced around the room. She had already spoken to the boys and her mother on the phone. They were fine.

She missed the noises of her busy life. It was too quiet here. She was slightly tempted to go over to Augie's place, just to hear a real human voice. Almost. After all, it would be Augie's voice she would have to listen to.

 _Knock! Knock!_

A door knock interrupted her thought.

"Augie, is that you?" she asked, as she got up and went to answer it.

"Guess again," answered the voice through the door.

Lee!

Amanda almost flew the rest of the way to the door.

She flung opened the door. The sight of him was unexpectedly startling. Wearing a green pullover sweater and slacks, he looked boyishly handsome out of his suit. His green eyes were only focused on her.

"Amanda, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, no, Lee," she assured smile as she held open the door for him, "Come in!"

He walked past her and took a seat on the small sofa.

"Do you care for a drink? Something to snack on?" she asked, ever the gracious hostess.

"It's pretty late," he told her, "you've got some decaf?"

"Sure," she nodded and left for the tiny kitchenette. Before he knew it, she came back out with not only two mugs of coffee, but a plate of makeshift appetizers, salty crackers topped with a thin layer of all-natural peanut butter spread, banana slices and topped with slivers of chocolate fudge sauce.

Lee wasn't even hungry, but it just looked too tempting as he helped himself to a few of Amanda's cracker creations.

"Say, Amanda, this is really delicious," he complimented, inbetween bites.

She also tried one, "Well, thank you. It's Jamie's favorite. Believe me, whenever I promise to make him this, he'll do whatever chore I request!"

She said it lightly, but Lee could tell there was a hint of wistfulness when she said her son's name.

"You really miss your family, don't you?"

Amanda sighed. There was no use hiding her feelings. She rarely did with Lee. As she watched him, she couldn't stop the prickling sensation she experienced at the nearness of him.

"Of course I do," she admitted, "it'll be nice to get back to the routine of things. I... I miss being a mother."

"I don't have many memories of my mother," Lee said in a rare moment of candidness, which slightly surprised Amanda, "but there is something so unique about what mothers do. They sacrifice so much to make sure the kids grow up safe with a good education."

"The reason we do that is because we're hoping that when our kids grow up and are successful, we can move right in and live off them!" Amanda said, a playful glint in her eyes.

Lee laughed.

He thought it was amazing that despite being homesick, Amanda still maintained her sense of humor. His heart lurched slightly at how lovely she looked.

For Amanda, she couldn't believe that just twenty minutes earlier she had been feeling utterly miserable. Intended or not, Lee managed to sooth away the empty ache she had previously been feeling.

"You know, Lee," she told him, "I know you worry about me; you often do. But I've also made it clear that I can certainly take care of myself! However..." she let out a small smile, "I really do appreciate your concern."

She noted how his intent gaze fastened on her flushed cheeks and she became lost in his eyes.

"Well, I do worry about your well being, Amanda and I certainly appreciate your sacrifice to do what's right for m-...uh, for the country," he slightly reddened at his mistake.

To not feel so self conscious, he quickly took a sip of his coffee and ate another cracker, impressed with her ability for whipping up something so quickly.

"Maybe we should use these snacks as part as out interrogation technique," Lee teased, holding out his next cracker, "It seems to cause 'loose lips'; we'll have the enemy talking a mile a minute after tasting one of these!"

Amanda smiled, "We'll be sure to try out the Snack Interrogation Technique on Asher. Once we catch him, that is."

"Oh, we'll capture him, alright. Of that, I have no doubt." He held out his mug in a gesture of a toast, "so...here's to getting Asher."

Amanda happily lifted her mug, "And also to us!"

Lee's stomach did a flip at the word 'us'. But when he looked her way, she didn't give any indication that 'us' implied anything but working on the mission together.

"Definitely to _us_ ," he conceded, as their mugs clanked.

.

.

 _Please review_


	30. Chapter 30

The Confrontation at Last

Chapter 30

.

With its ten miles of white sand along the Atlantic Ocean in Maryland, Ocean City is the ideal place for swimming, sandcastle building, or strolling. It is a luxury resort area with private homes scattered along the shoreline.

And also located here was one of six lavish homes owned by Stanford Asher.

Of all his palatial estates, this was Asher's favorite. It was the most tranquil; truly a idyllic and peaceful escape for him.

It was late afternoon as he sat out front in his beach chair, enjoying his iced tea on his porch. He gazed out on the solitaire beach property, beyond the stretch of land that he owned. He could see a few scattered homes and if he squint, the boardwalk. He hated tourists, but his _EliteShields_ men made sure they were never allowed to wander near his compound.

Turning his head the other way, he scowled slightly at what he saw off in the distance. Usually this side of the beach gave him a clear view, but, last night, some college kids had built a bonfire with some dry wood, an old sofa and crumpled newspapers. The unsightly pile of rubbish ruined his view line. He hated that. Later today, he'll have his assistant Wolfe call the authorities to clean up the debris. Such an eyesore for him.

 _Whirrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr...whirrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrr_

As he sat there a humming sound from up above could be heard approaching his compound. It started out as a low rumble, but as his ears became attuned to the sound, it almost sounded like a light Cessna aircraft. Standing up, Asher stood at the edge of his porch and peered out. At first all he saw was clear sky, then he spotted it. And he was not happy.

He grabbed his walkie talkie.

"Wolfe!" he yelled into the speaker, "Wolfe! Are you there? Do you see what's in the sky?"

"Where, Sir?"

"What do you mean _where_? 'Sky' means UP! Look up, Man!"

There was static and then a pause.

"Looks to be a drone coming our way, Sir. Shall we shoot it down?"

"Of course shoot it down! _Immediately!"_ Asher angrily ordered. His face was actually getting red.

"Copy that."

It wasn't even two seconds later than he heard his grenade launcher hit the dot in the sky. A huge blast could be heard as the drone blew up, but what happened immediately after that surprised him. Something fell from the fragments of the drone and hit the ground with a loud sound.

KA-BOOM!

There was an explosion, and suddenly the ground was on fire.

 _Whirrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr...whirrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrr_

Meanwhile, another drone was spotted in the sky, heading his way.

It was shot down like the first. And once again, after disintegrating in the sky, something had fallen from the drone. Then there was an explosion, and KA-BOOM!... a fireball raged on the ground. Two random areas of his precious beach were on fire.

 _Whirrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr...whirrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrr_

Another drone was spotted in the sky.

 _Damn it!_ Asher was furious. He now realized that the additional blasting meant explosives had been placed in the drones. He grabbed his walkie-talkie as a siren from a fire truck could be heard in the distance.

"Wolfe!" he screamed into the device, _"the drones are carrying explosives!"_

Static.

"Sir? You're breaking up. I can't-"

More static.

 _Whirrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr...whirrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrr..._

Asher now ducked, for this drone was flying directly over his house.

KA-BOOM!

The drone made a hit almost directly above him. It fell in a big explosion on the roof of his residence.

"WOLFE! CEASE FIRE!" Asher yelled into the walkie talkie, "DID YOU HEAR ME? CEASE FIRE! THE DRONES ARE CARRYING EXPLOSIVES!"

"Cease fire. Copy that. Sir."

Asher was speechless as he looked out at the fires on the ground, created by the downed drones as well as his roof, now currently set ablaze. From the distance he watched as one lone fire truck made its way into the compound.

 _Some good news at last._ A _t least the fires will be put out,_ Asher thought, and then wondered, _how the hell had the fire truck arrived so quickly?_ But no time to ponder as he was interrupted by another one of his men on the walkie talkie.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Asher, but we've lost one camera on the west side of the house. Shall I send a man to investigate?"

"No! There's a fire up there! Wait until the firefighters take out the damn fire on my roof!"

"Understood, Sir. Over."

"Mr. Asher," Wolfe's voice was next heard on the walkie-talkie, "should we fire if any other drones head our way?"

Back to his main dilemma. Asher could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes! NO!" he sounded confused and frustrated, "What I mean is, continue shooting down those SOB's _unless_ they fly over the house! Take the position that we are under full military attack and that our objective is to _save_ _the main house!_ The valuables in the house must be protected at all costs! And also, get two men to find out who is working the remote on those drones!"

"Is there a specific area you want the men to investigate, Sir?"

"My guess is that the instigators are located behind that bonfire pile of rubbish!" Asher told him, "So if the men see anyone back there, they have my approval to shoot the SOB's on sight without questioning them!"

"I'll relay your message. Anything else, Sir?"

"Yes. Inform everyone that while you take command of the situation on the ground, I'll be heading down below to security central."

"Copy that and out."

Asher then headed inside the house to security center, which doubled as his safe room. It was located beneath his building and manned at all times by an _EliteShields_ men. Asher locked himself in a bunker beneath the floor. From there he would be able to monitor all the cameras on the property.

He took a seat in the underground security center at the command console beside Max Stern, his third in command.

"The cameras on the left side on the house are still out," Stern announced to his boss..

"You don't think I know that?! It's all because of those _dam_ n exploding drones!" Asher blustered as he disgustedly viewed the dark screens among the nearly two dozen monitors in front of them,

"Any idea regarding the identity of the aggressors who are attacking us, Sir?" Stern asked.

"Hell if I know!" Asher told him, "It could be anyone! It could be assassins from a banana republic I've tried to topple, or terrorists seeking revenge for a murder- for- hire assignment I had completed, or one of the many crazed lobbyists I had opposed when I'd worked for the President, or dozens of other people or groups I've pissed off! Who knows?!"

Asher heaved a frustrated sigh.

He never realized his list of enemies was so long.

.

Meanwhile Francine had been running the controls of the drones from inside the van, which had been parked behind the bonfire.

By now the fire truck had arrived to deal with the currently five fires caused by the drones. Augie was the first to emerge from the fire truck wearing a fireman's uniform and a big smile on his face. He had partnered with Billy in getting the hose plugged into the fire hydrant.

"Woo hooooo! Look at _us!_ " Augie joyously announced, as they now positioned the hose towards one of the fires, "Wearing a firemen's uniform, driving a bright red fire truck and now fighting a fire! What more could a hero ask for?"

"How about some silence?" Billy suggested as he turned on the hose and the water instantly sprayed out. It took two of them to hold the hose steady. Nevertheless, they were able to easily put out the first fire.

The next fire was larger and higher. As they got to that location, they overheard two of the men stating they were going to check out if anyone was operating the drones from behind the abandoned bonfire. Augie and Billy exchanged nervous glances. Francine was hiding back there inside the van.

When the two men passed by Augie and Billy, they were suddenly attacked with torrid gushing waters coming out from the firehose.

SHHHISSSSSHHHHHHHHHH! went the water as it drenched them and their weapons, rendering both useless.

"HEYYYYYYYYY!/WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLL!" the two guards cried out in complete surprise.

"WHOOPS! OUR BAD!" Billy apologized loudly above the rushing waters, "THIS HOSE SEEMS TO HAVE A MIND OF ITS OWN!"

The drenched men were still cussing loudly at Augie and Billy, as they turned to leave the way they came. Augie turned to yell at their backs.

"DON'T BE SUCH WUSSES; IT'S ONLY WATER!" Augie yelled out to the departed men, "AND NEXT TIME, USE YOUR _INSIDE_ VOICES WHEN CUSSING _OUTSIDE_!"

The extra delayed time allowed Francine to drive the van safely away from the bonfire.

.

At the same time, Lee was wearing his fire gear as he jumped out of the fire truck. Slipping a respirator over his face and a helmet on his head, he grabbed a fire extinguisher. Seconds later, Amanda emerged, already dressed in her protective gear too. She added her respirator and helmet, grabbed her drip torch and a shovel, and hurried after Lee.

They were not stopped by any _EliteShields_ guards as they headed towards the house, for the roof was still on fire. But instead of going directly to the roof, Amanda had disappeared to the side of the house.

Felix Wolfe was on the porch, although he didn't recognize them with all their fire prevention uniforms on. He obviously was there to cut off anyone from entering the house, and spotted Lee already stepping up on the porch steps.

"Where do you think you're headed?" Wolfe asked Lee in a commanding tone.

"Well, hey there, good buddy," Lee had salted his voice with a southern twang, "I think it's best you let me through! I need here to get inside there to make sure everybody is safe and accounted for!"

Wolfe folded his arms in a show of aggression, "Maybe what you _need_ to do is turn around and concentrate on putting out the fire _on the roof_!"

 _Zzzzzzzzlllllliiiiinnnnngggggg!_

Suddenly they heard the noise of glass breaking and abruptly, smoke began appearing through the windows from inside the house. Covertly, Amanda had used the drip torch to start a fire inside the house.

"Well, will ya lookie there!" Lee announced, head-gesturing towards the house, "Looks like trouble brewin' in the livin' room...prob'ly from them embers smolderin' on that fire up there on that roof! A fire explosion could ignite any minute, Buddy, if you don't let me in there!"

Amanda came from around the side with a disguised voice, "Sir, we need to get inside NOW! It's procedure to clear the house and check for smoke!"

 _She looked so familiar._

Then Wolfe looked back and forth between Lee and Amanda. Recognition registered on his face. He reached into his inside pocket to grab his gun.

Amanda's eyes became round.

"We're not who you think we are!" she claimed.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I know exactly who-" he began.

KUNG!

He never got to finish for Lee had swung his fire extinguisher onto the side of Wolfe's face, knocking him out and breaking his jaw. Amanda looked down at the unconscious man and then at Lee.

"Took you long enough to do something," she observed.

"I've just realized that fire extinguishers can take out fires OR bad guys," Lee jested.

But their troubles were not over with just yet. All that commotion brought another _EliteShields_ guard over. He looked down at the fallen body of his supervisor.

"Hey! What the hell-" the guard growled out accusingly before Lee took him out with a roundhouse kick to the head. With him out, Amanda removed his gun and gave it to Lee, who jammed it into his pocket.

A second guard came over when he heard the commotion and saw the two men down. Amanda, as a firefighter, immediately got on her knees, as if to examine the two fallen bodies.

"Soldier!" she yelled out to the _EliteShields_ man, "These men are in critical condition! We need an ambulance!"

The guard knelt down, concerned, "What happened here?"

"Uh, the smoke from the fire hit them in the gut!" Amanda improvised, "There's so much blood!"

He peered at her, puzzled, " _What?_ That doesn't even make sense!"

"Stop trying to analyze my words! And no need to look at me in that tone of voice either!" Amanda prattled on, "I need help, not criticism!"

The guard turned to view the unconscious bodies. He leaned in closer and-

KUNG!

Amanda slammed her shovel into the back of the guard's face. He was out cold.

Lee looked at the fallen man and then at Amanda.

"I think it's cute whenever you whack a bad guy with a random object," he dryly stated.

She smiled, "You think so?"

"Yes. In fact, it's downright adorable!"

She did that familiar head-jerk, "Welllllll, I just figured if I'm going to hit them with whatever happens to be in my hands at the moment, I might as well make the hit count, right?"

He chuckled, "Come on, Amanda, let's go inside the house and get what we came for!"

.

Inside his saferoom, the camera's blinked for a second. Asher had been viewing as many camera's as he could. He looked puzzled as he had just witnessed a firefighter take out Wolfe with his fire extinguisher and and then one of his other men. Then with the help of a female firefighter, another of his men went down.

 _"Goddammit!"_ he cussed to second in command Stern, "Those two aren't firefighters! They're some kind of commandos in disguise!" He picked up his walkie talkie.

Asher was about to inform his other men of the situation when he glanced at the feed from the camera in front of the house. The male firefighter had taken off his respirator mask and was now looking directly at the living room surveillance camera, smiling purposely into the lens, as if he knew Asher would be watching.

Stetson!

"BLOODY HELL!" Asher yelled out in total anger at the monitor.

.

 _Please review_

 _(And yes, I did my research. Drones were used by the army, even in the 1980's!)_


	31. Chapter 31

Countdown

Chapter 31

 _Standing in the living room, Lee had taken off his firemen's mask to smile smugly into the surveillance camera._

"Looks like the assailants entered the premises, Sir," Max Stern announced nervously to his boss as they both viewed the camera feed from the security center underneath the house.

"I am well aware of that!" Asher spoke harshly as he pushed channel 12 on his walkie talkie, "Matheson! Capshaw! Disarm those firepersons in my living room and bring them to me! They are imposters!"

 _Asher watched the video feed. It wasn't more than twenty seconds before two EliteShields men burst into the living room to find Lee and Amanda spraying the room with the fire extinguisher._

"Stop what you're doing!" Lieutenant Mathison commanded as he pointed a gun at them, "we have orders to take you to Mr. Asher for questioning!"

Lee paused from using his fire extinguisher, "Are you kidding, man? Can't you see? I'm busy putting out this fire!"

Amanda stopped spraying, too, and added, "... and there's smoke coming from other parts of the house! Do you want this place burned down?"

The guards looked dumbstruck.

"Um...we have our orders..." said the more timid Private Capshaw.

"Fine by us!" Lee snapped, putting down his fire extinguisher, "I could care less if this house burns down! I get paid either way!"

Private Capshaw looked surprised, "Uh, as a fireman, shouldn't you be caring a little more about putting out a fire than just getting a paycheck?"

"Nah." Lee stated nonchalantly, "I just became a fireman because I like sliding down the pole!"

 _For Asher, who had been harbored safely in his secret room, watching the situation through the video screen was so infuriating. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see his men were not doing anything._

 _His men were suppose to be the fighting elite. He always considered his guarded premises impenetrable. Until now._

He got back on the walkie talkie.

"Mathison! What is going on out there?" he demanded to know.

His man responded into his device, "Mr. Asher, it seems-"

 _Mathison didn't finished, however. Asher watched in helpless fury on his camera as Stetson sucker-punched Mathison in the throat. His man instantly collapsed onto the floor._

 _Meanwhile, the other man had reached for his gun._

 _Stetson's accomplice, the King woman, reacted by spraying his guard's face with foam from the fire extinguisher she was carrying. As his man struggled with the foam, the King woman followed up by hitting Capshaw on the right side of his face with the fire extinguisher. The second guard immediately collapsed to the ground._

"Oh goodness! I didn't mean to hit him so hard!" Amanda regrettably told Lee.

"I look at it as doing a damn good job, Amanda!" there was pride in Lee's voice, "You've actually managed to knock the foam right off his face!"

 _Asher stared in disbelief. His residence had been broken in like it was made of cardboard and his men were being knocked down like the losing side of a video game! Stetson was almost upon him._

Asher needed to think. He knew that only he and his assistant Max Stern were the only two in the house. From the monitors, it looked as if the fires had been put out. As he continued to stare at the screen, he tried to conceive of an escape plan that would keep him out of jail, maintain his reputation and destroy Stetson and his associates.

A brilliant plan suddenly entered Asher's mind.

 _It would be tricky, but if well executed, he would come out of it unscathed. And it would also rid him of Stetson and the King woman at the same time._

 _He would only have one shot at it, but the risk would be well worth it._

.

Lee and Amanda were still in the living room, looking about for some type of hidden door that might lead to a secret room. Both of them were now staring hard at the wood-panel slats behind two bookcases. After putting his ear next to one of the panels and knocking the back wall, he could hear empty space.

"I think it's behind this bookcase," he theorized.

Amanda studied the bookcase wall. There was one slat that had a barely perceptible hair-line gap running down its side.

"I think it opens here," Amanda indicated, as she stepped aside.

With a nod, Lee then put his hand on that slat and pushed as hard as he could. The wall gave way and opened into darkness.

He then gestured to the opened door, "Ladies first," he stated gallantly

She stepped in and then he did. Before their eyes could even adjust, the door shut immediately behind them. Next came a locked sound.

"Lee!" Amanda cried out from the darkness as they both pushed on the solid wall.

It didn't give way. They were stuck in a locked and completely darkened space.

.

 _From the console in his room of monitors, Asher had fiddled with a bunch of buttons and managed to close the fireplace. He had just securely locked Stetson and the King woman inside the secret room. He smiled at the thought that they would never see the light of day again._

 _Now watching the outside monitors, he could see all the fires were put out. Unfortunately all that commotion brought the law enforcement people. An efficient blonde hair woman was supervising the police in handcuffing his men._

 _Well, they'd never get him!_

His plan was to destroy his house and along with that, all his precious possessions. It was necessary in order to save himself. Without the jewelry collection, there would be no evidence to link him to any crim _e. And of course, it was a great way to get rid of Stetson and the King woman._

Now that he had them securely locked away, he turned to his assistant to put the second phase of his plans to work.

"Max, start the countdown on the self-destructive missile to strike. Ten minutes before impact."

Asher had in his possession one predator drone for each of his residence that was set to destroy his place. Just in emergencies like that one. Max looked hesitant as he turned slowly to his boss.

"Uh, Mr. Asher, that's not a lot of time for us to get out safely from the house."

"We have time," Asher said confidently, "just program the damn drone!"

Max acknowledged and pushed a few buttons and waited for Asher's hand print to signal detonation. The light on the console registered green.

"Done," his assistant announced, "I think it's best we leave _now_ , Sir."

"Alright," Asher agreed, "You've got a gun on you?"

Max reached into his pocket and showed his boss.

"Good," Asher acknowledged, "now hand it over to me."

Max handed it over to Asher's outstretched hand. Asher then aimed it at Max and BANG! shot him right in the heart.

 _I hope I hadn't wasted too much time,_ Asher thought as he popped out of his seat and went to the door.

His plan was working perfectly. Any second now his house and all the evidence would be blown to smithereens and he would emerge from the rubbish dazed and confused. The explosion will be attributed to the drones that had attacked his premise. Then after laying low for some time, he would re-surface once again and seek revenge on any cohorts or family of Stetson and the King woman. That thought made his happy as he waited for his destructive drone to arrive.

It would only be a matter of minutes now.

.

Lee and Amanda were left standing in the darkness. They could barely make out the silhouette of the other.

"Amanda?" Lee spoke out in the darkness, "You doing okay?"

"Yes," she responded, "but the door locked behind us!"

"I know. I'm sure it was locked purposely on us."

"Do you see any way out?"

He pushed the door again.

"None so far," Lee stated glumly.

Amanda just hoped there was some air in this tiny space. She tried not to panic.

As she stood there waiting in the blackness, she felt movement coming from Lee and became instantly alert. His hand had lightly grazed her upper thigh. She felt slightly alarmed, yet aroused at the same time.

"What are you doing?" she wanted to know, trying her best to sound indignant.

"What..do you mean?" Lee questioned, his voice slightly catching. She didn't know if it was from their tight quarters, lack of air or another reason, which made her heart sound pounding faster. She would try and be diplomatic.

"If you're thinking of doing what I _think_ you're thinking of doing, Lee, think again."

"What?" he sounded absolutely confused.

Amanda felt her body getting warm and her heart began to race when she felt his hand coming over again. It was as though he was trying to grope her in the darkness. The nerve! This time she slapped his hand away.

"Heyyyyy!" he sounded surprised.

"Then stop doing that?" she demanded to know from him again, although a part of her didn't want him to stop.

"Doing what?"

"The hand thing that you're doing!" she complained, "why does your hand keep coming my way?"

She heard him sigh.

"Agents are trained to overcome fearful situations," he explained, "but I know you are new at this, so..." He reached out again, but this time, he found what he sought...her hand, "...I'm sharing your fears, Amanda, by filling the empty gaps of your fingers with mine," he said, as he intertwined his fingers in hers.

"Oh."

Although embarrassed, Amanda felt a tingling sensation run down her back as Lee held securely onto her hand.

"You feel better now, don't you, Amanda?"

She tried to take in some air, but it felt as if her lungs would explode.

"I...yes, thank you, Lee."

There was silence, or at least she thought so.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because since we're standing so close, Amanda, I can hear your breathing. It's so fast...are you feeling stressed?"

Amanda couldn't let him know she was aware of his nearness. She was glad he was not able to see her face turn beet red.

"No...it's just that I'm, uh, slightly claustrophobic," she lied.

"Claustrophobic, eh?" his voice had a lilt to it, "I never knew that you had a fear of Santa Claus!"

She hadn't expected that response and laughed.

And she felt even better when he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

" _Actually_ , _I'm slightly claustrophobic, too_ ," he gallantly claimed.

.

Meanwhile, outside the residence, there was a familiar buzzing sound in the sky.

 _Whirrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrr...whirrrrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrr_

Looking up, Billy shielded his eyes with his palmed hand against his forehead in order to see better.

"What the hell is that?" he rhetorically asked.

Augie volunteered, "Ooo! Ooo! Can anyone play? I have a guess!"

"It's definitely a drone," Francine squinted, "however, I'm sure it's not one of ours!"

"And if I'm not mistaken," Billy said, "it looks like it's headed straight for Asher's house!"

"Oh nooooo!" Augie gasped, "We gotta do something! It'll turn our Lee and Mandy into burnt toasts!"

Billy turned to Francine, "Francine, do you think..."

"I'm on it, Billy, "Francine was already beginning to run back towards the van, "Come on, Augie, I need you in the van!"

"I can't tell you how many times chicks have told me that!" Augie said, as he rushed after Francine. Billy stayed behind to coordinate his agents on the ground.

Inside the van, Francine was busy typing and pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Augie asked, watching but not understanding.

"I'm trying to override Asher's program to the drone," Francine explained, "although I can't change the timing mechanism, I think I can divert the point of compass."

"So what do you want me to do?" Augie asked, now taking the situation seriously.

"Monitor the outside camera," Francine told him, "I need someone to keep focus on the drone so I can keep track of its exact location. You think you can do that?"

"Hey, Baby, you are looking at the high scorer of Super Mario Brothers fame!" Augie boasted, as he directed the camera outside, "I single-handedly had Mario and Luigi stop the evil Koopa King and his reign of terror in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yeah, yeah. If I didn't need your help so much, I'd tell you to get a life!" Francine stated as she frantically continued to type. She looked up and saw that Augie, actually, was very good at keeping the camera focused so that she had a full view of the drone, front and center.

Watching the monitor, Francine saw the predator drone homing in on Asher's house. It streaked across the sky like a fiery meteor. In two minutes, Lee, Amanda and invaluable jewels would be obliterated. The screen now had flashed the words "Override now?"

"Yes!" Francine yelled enthusiastically as she pushed the now lit green button.

.

Asher had secured himself into his newly built panic room, located covertly down the hall from the security center.

Only his contractor and his builders knew about this extra room. The room was bolted to a concrete footing and was built with 1/2 inch steel. It was soundproof and destruction proof. It could survive an atomic bomb, if need be. With a small bed, wet bar and bathroom, it was made to only fit one person, which was why Asher could not afford to keep Max Stern alive.

Asherwas also smart enough to have a video feed built into one of the walls. Smiling smugly, he watched the missile drone closing in on his house. Although the panic room he was in now would survive the blast, it saddened him to lose all those jewels. However, he was alive and could rebuilt again. Plus there are so many _other_ valuables in the world he could acquire.

Starting all over again might be fun and challenging, he surmised, quite pleased as he watched the screen again. The approaching predator drone was seconds away from impact. His eyes were round with anticipated excitement.

His drone was well on its way when suddenly, there was a delayed reaction and-

 **KA-BOOM!**

From the side screen, he saw pieces of exploded parts in the sky.

No! _Noooooo!_

But his eyes had not deceived him. The eruption of fire caused remnants of his predator drone to come floating down, jagged pieces of metal fell to the ground. Swiveling his chair, he watched another screen as his front door abruptly burst open and a swarm of Agency agents rushed forward. It would only be a matter of time before they'd find the unprotected hidden gem room, along with his panic room.

 _I'm done for_ , Asher thought miserably, as his world came tumbling down.

.

.

 _Please review_

 _(p.s. here's wishing Pamkins86 a quick recovery!)_


	32. Chapter 32

Feelings

Chapter 32

...Twenty minutes earlier...

While locked away in Asher's secret room of jewels, Lee had taken a hold of Amanda's hand to help calm her down. The room was bathed in darkness, except on one part of the wall, further down, there was a security lock with lit numbers printed on them was the only other source of light.

"I'm going to check out that security unit over there," Lee told her.

Reluctantly letting go of Amanda's hand, he felt his way against the wall until he reached the unit. Then he tried some random number combinations in order to try and get out. Of course it didn't work. After the third try, the number board locked up, causing Lee to hit the wall hard with his fist, out of total frustration. Amanda jumped in surprise when he did.

"Damn it!" Lee exclaimed, "we don't have a way out!"

"At least there seems to be enough oxygen in the room," Amanda said, "we'll just have to wait until Billy or Francine can rescue us."

"Yeah, sure, right," he responded back but he didn't sound confident.

As he began to calm down, he realized that Amanda must be scared, standing in almost pure darkness in a locked room.

"Hey, Amanda," his voice sounded more gentle now, "you okay? There's no need to be scared."

"I'm...fine...I just wished it wasn't so dark."

"You're right. There has to be a light switch somewhere," Lee said, blindly feeling himself around the wall, "we just need to find it."

"I'll look, too," Amanda volunteered.

She went to the other side of the wall to try and find the switch, but it became too hazardous, especially since she almost toppled something over that might have been a stand which displayed precious jewels. Instead, she returned to where she originally stood. Meanwhile, Lee had given up, too, and headed back to where he had first stood.

They both turned back simultaneously.

"Lee, I- _oof!"_

 _"Ow!"_

They collided into one another in the darkness.

Lee felt a soft crash into him and at the same time something hard landed squarely on his foot. It took a split second to realize he had collided with Amanda. He grabbed the sides of her to balance her.

Amanda had bumped into something solid and her eyes went large at the realization that it was Lee's chest. It was like crashing into a wall of muscles.

"Oh! Lee! That was you! Did I step on your toe?"

"Yeah, but that didn't hurt half as much as your body slamming into mine like a freight train."

"Sorry about that!"

"That's...alright," he resignedly said, but his voice sounded...different.

They stood in darkness less than an arms-length apart. What was even stranger was that Amanda's hands remained on his chest. She was thinking she had never actually felt Lee's chest. Instinctively, she gingerly felt the strong firmness of it, causing Lee's mouth to grow dry.

"A-man-da," he sounded as if he were suffering, "w-what are your hands doing?"

"What? They're, uh...resting."

"Yeah, well, it's driving me crazy," he asserted, savoring the intensity of her touch.

"Oh."

"So, are you going to remove them?"

"I guess s-"

"-you don't have to," he answered quickly.

A pause.

"Maybe I better."

"Why?"

"Because...your nearness...is... practically melted my earrings off!"

To Lee, she couldn't have given a better answer.

"Oh yeah?"

Confidently he reached out-

-before Amanda slapped his hand away.

 _SLAP!_

It stung.

"Ow! _Again?_ " he frustratingly questioned her.

"Look, Lee, before anything happens between us," she warned him, "I think we need to do something first, and I think you know what that is!"

"I assure you, Amanda, that I don't, _but_ I'm intrigued..."

"You DO know what we need to do!" she claimed, "that word..."she hinted, "...has four letters and starts with a 'T'!"

"Um, we need to _tile_?"

Even in the darkness, she rolled her eyes.

"Lee!" she exclaimed, frustrated, "If you're not going to take this seriously..."

"Okay, okay, I get it," he resigned, "we need to... _taaaalk_..." he made it sound as if the word was a plague.

 _KA-BOOM!_

Their talk was interrupted by the sound of explosion from outside.

"What was that?" she asked, as she looked up at the ceiling.

Lee looked up, too, but of course, neither one could see anything.

"Sounds like some type of big explosion."

Next they heard other chaotic sounds outside; of people yelling, and running.

"Oh gosh!" Amanda exclaimed, as she removed her hands from his chest, "I hope everyone is alright out there!"

"I have a feeling that blast meant the good guys are winning," Lee spoke with certainty.

And sure enough, moments later, they heard the door of the residence burst open and the sounds of shouting. Above the mayhem, they recognized Billy's voice and both started started pounding on the door and wall.

"BILLY, IN HERE!" Lee yelled out.

"WE'RE BEHIND THE FIREPLACE!" Amanda shouted.

Billy could be heard shouting some commands to open up the wall. They heard more footsteps, this time approaching them.

"Amanda," Lee's voice sounded desperate, "We're about to be rescued, but this... _connection_ we seem to have between us isn't over with."

"Isn't over with," she repeated.

"We will talk. Soon."

"We will," she stated it like a promise, "and the talk will include discussion of feelings."

Lee hesitated, "Now hold on there, Amanda, I didn't say-"

They heard some shuffling taking place and then suddenly the wall was opening up. Lee and Amanda had to blink as daylight immediately invaded the room.

Now that Lee could actually see Amanda, he looked directly at her to get his point across.

"Fine. It's a deal," he nodded before they turned their heads towards their rescuers.

"Thank god you' two are safe!" Billy gleefully announced, as the other agents moved about the place, with some leaving to try and locate Asher.

Augie and Francine suddenly rushed in the room.

"Woo hooooo!" yelped Augie as he patted Lee on the back, "You missed a good one, Buddy boy! Francine pushed a few buttons on the control panel and BAM! Suddenly we have Fourth of July in September!"

"I'm just glad that you found us!" Amanda stated happily.

She turned and looked at Lee, who smiled awkwardly at her.

Opening the door wider, Billy found the light switch and everyone gasped at the gleaming jewels displayed under sparkling lights.

"Wow," Augie stared in awe, "there are so many _carats_ in this room, there should be a new term for it, like _turnips_!"

Francine snidely remarked. "I see that the gems certainly caught YOUR attention, Augie. But then, you've always been distracted by anything shiny."

"I guess so," Augie responded, "And you, Franny, would look great in that sparkling necklace and earrings set over there."

She stood taller and looked pleased, "Oh _really_? You think so?"

"Oh yeah," Augie nodded, "those sparkling jewels might be able to hide your some of your wrinkles."

Francine's face faltered, "Very funny," she stated glumly as everyone snickered.

"Come on, Amanda," Lee said to her, anxious to leave, "I'll take you back to the Agency apartment."

When Amanda peered over at him, he smiled, wishing he was back alone with her in the darkened room again, breathing in the enticing scent of her.

"I'm ready, Lee," she told him, surprised that she felt a thrill of excitement rush up her spine at the way he was looking at her.

Francine stared at the two of them as Billy joined her.

"There they go," she haughtily commented, "smiling and enjoying each others' company like they don't have a care in the world!" She made it sound as if it was foolhardy for them to act that way.

"Yeah," Billy acknowledged, "Lucky them."

"I _know_ ," Francine stated with finality as she wistfully sighed to herself.

.

.

It had been quite an adventure for Amanda.

Back in her dorm apartment at the Agency, she was folding her new clothes and putting them in the suitcase the Agency had provided for her. She was actually looking forward to going back to the normalcy in life. She missed seeing her boys off to school, going grocery shopping, cleaning the house. Sometimes routine can be a welcoming part of life.

There was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Heyyyyyy Mandy Babes!" Augie greeted her, "You up for some company with an awesome guy? And in case you're confused, that would be _moi_..."

"Of course, Augie! I was just packing my things before I leave!" she stated happily, as she opened the door wider, "Come on in!"

Augie stepped in and went over to the mini bar and helped himself to a bottled water.

"Do you realize," Augie stated as he stared at the label, " that there is an expiration date on this bottled water? I mean, for _water?_ Maybe this printed date is meant for the bottle!"

"I doubt it," Amanda half smiled as she continued folding a shirt, "So, Augie, are you anxious to get back to running your club?"

"You got it, Babes!" he stated, after he took a sip, "During my downtime as a spy, when I wasn't making the world a safer place, I was able to come up with a new act for my club!"

"You're introducing a new act? But why?"

"I figured the business of mud wrestling thing may be drying up. Literally."

"Oh? Welllll, good for you, Augie! What kind of new act did you have in mind?"

Augie stated excitedly, "I was thinking of having a new act called 'Wrestling with Jello!'...what do you think of that?"

Amanda tried to wipe the sleazy image of two women wrestling in jello from her mind.

"Um...actually, Augie, wouldn't _jello_ be awfully...oh, I don't know...messy?"

"I don't think so," Augie looked surprised, "Why would you say that?!"

"It's just..." Amanda tried to be diplomatic, "Jello...at your club...the health issues alone...I'm not sure using food products on the body while out in the public is very...clean."

"-who said anything about food products on the body?" Augie interrupted, "Jello is neat, and she's a great wrestler!"

" _She?_ " Amanda finally figured it out, "Oh! You mean, Jello's a _female!"_

"Of course she's a female! Why? Were you thinking Jello was a _guy_?"

"No, that's not it," Amanda re-corrected him, "but never mind about that. I'm sure you know your business! Oh Augie! I'm going to really miss being on a mission you!"

"And I," Augie gallantly stated, "will miss you like a squirrel misses his nuts!"

"Uh, Augie, I'm not sure..."

But Augie had moved on, "I mean, bein' a spy is cool and stuff but _man_ , it can be tough on your lifespan! "

"You're right about that!"

"But even though the spy life is not for me, you know what Mandy? I _did_ learn something out of this whole experience!"

"Oh? What's that, Augie?"

"I've learned..." Augie looked off into the distance, as if he were in deep thought, "...A spy's life is like a keyboard, except he must always remember to keep one finger on the escape key!"

"That's _quite_ a metaphor," Amanda tried to maintain a straight-face.

"Yeah, well, don't expect another deep thought like that from me for a looong time," he warned her, "Anyhoooo, I really did have fun with you, Lee-Lee, and even Billy Boss," Augie mentioned, before making a face "although Franny...not so much."

"Oh, she's not so bad. And she's actually a pretty good agent, as you saw for yourself," Amanda pointed out.

Augie shrugged, "Maybe. But it must be time consuming for her to get up every morning and put makeup on TWO faces."

Amanda laughed.

They were interrupted with a door knock.

"Oh, Mandy! I bet that's Lee!" Augie announced as Amanda rushed to answer it.

It was indeed, and Lee had a big smile on his smile on his face, making Amanda's knees feel weak.

"Hi," he greeted her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Hi back."

"I came to drive you back to your home, Amanda. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Amanda's eyes were shining, "You've arrived just in time, Lee! Come in!"

Once inside the apartment, Lee noticed Augie for the first time.

"Oh say...Augie... _you're_ here!"

"Yeah, I am. You're not going to push me up against the wall, are you?"

"I believe those days are over with, Augie."

"How about pouncing on me like a lion on a gazelle?"

"No, that never happened."

"How about-"

"Enough, Augie!"

Amanda nudged Lee.

"Say something nice to him, Lee!" she encouraged him.

Lee heaved a sigh, "Yeah, okay. Soooo...I never did say a perosnal thank you for a job well done, Augie. Despite my initial misgivings, you actually were a great help!"

"Awwww, you're welcome, Buddy Boy! But sorry to say, I'll be hanging up my spy shoes for now! I hope that won't disappoint you too much!"

"I"ll survive," Lee deadpanned.

"Okay, then...and maybe the next time I see you, you won't look at me like I had my pants are on backwards while wearing a clown nose!"

"I'm not making any promises, Augie."

"That's good enough for me! Then I guess I'll be off!" Augie put out his hand and Lee respectfully shook it, "Okay, Lee, Baby, this is it for now! Just be sure to take care of our little Mandy for me!"

Lee nodded, "I will. So leave already."

"Oh stop it!" Augie wiped a tear, "You're getting me all emotional with your sweet goodbye!"

Then he next turned to Amanda who reached out to hug him.

"Remember, Augie...don't ever be a stranger!"

"I won't," he promised, as they separated, "In fact, I'll be the floor for you!"

"You'll be the floor for her?" Lee questioned, with a puzzled look, "does that mean she'll be able to step all over you?"

"No, Silly! Does that even make sense?" Augie rhetorically asked, "No! I'll be the floor because...I'll be there to catch her when she falls!"

Amanda shook her head in amusement. She really would miss Augie.

"I love that sentiment!" she gushed, "Thank you, Augie, for wanting to be my floor!"

.

 _Last chapter coming up!_

 _Please review_


	33. Chapter 33

The Cowboy and the Lady

Chapter 33

It was very late when Amanda arrived back home after running some errands, well after dinner. She had entered through the back door and immediately called out her mother's name.

"Mother, I'm home!"

"I'm in here, Dear!" Dotty called out back to her from the entertainment room, "the boys are upstairs cleaning up and then finishing their homework. Have you already eaten? I left some food on the stove."

Amanda came into the entertainment room where Dotty was watching TV and gave her mother a quick peck.

"Thanks for leaving some dinner for me," Amanda explained, as she got herself a glass of milk, "but I had already grabbed a quick bite earlier, since I knew I'd be working late."

"I'm glad, Dear," Dotty robotically acknowledged, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, "Now get over here! You gotta watch this! It's one of my faves from this episode!"

With milk in hand, Amanda sat next to her mother as they watched a scene from 'Gunsmoke' :

 _Matt Dillon_ : You were given 15 years in territorial prison, Logan. What are you doin' out?  
 _Logan_ : Lookin' for you. Been a long look, Dillon, but I promised myself I'd pay you back. Here I am.  
 _Matt Dillon_ : Mister, you aren't the first gunny come lookin' for me. There's two more buried out in back there. Now you better drop the gunbelt.  
 _Logan_ : Now why should I do that?  
 _Matt Dillon_ : 'Cause I got one aimed right at your belly!  
 _Logan_ : You gotta be desperate runnin' a bluff like that.  
[Bang! _Dillon shoots Logan's gun out of his hand_ ]  
 _Matt Dillon_ : You need to also drop that hideout gun that's holdin' up your backbone.  
 _Logan_ : You don't leave a man a lot, do you, Marshal?  
 _Matt Dillon_ : Mister, you didn't bring a whole lot with ya!

.

"Ohhhhh! Now THAT'S what I call a man's man!" Dotty exclaimed, fanning herself after the scene played out, "that Marshal Dillon is tough, dedicated, and absolutely incorruptible!"

"I guess that's why he's got his own TV show," reasoned Amanda.

"As he should!" Dotty enthused, "The man is a godsend! They suuure don't make men like that anymore!"

"Oh, I don't know, Mother," Amanda wistfully responded, "there may be a few of those kind of men still around." she had a faraway look but then got right back on track, "But you know, Mother, Marshall Dillon wasn't exactly perfect all the time. He had his flaws, too."

"Really? Because I sure haven't noticed them!" Dotty paused, "which flaws are you specifically referring to, Dear?"

"Well, if I remember correctly," Amanda said, "he wasn't _always_ considerate to Miss Kitty! She had abandoned Dodge City several times throughout the series due to the Marshall's thoughtlessness."

"Oh, Balderdash, Amanda!" Dotty countered, "the times Miss Kitty left the Marshal wasn't because Matt wasn't attentive; it was for _other_ reasons. She was a very strong lady, you know, especially in those times. Sometimes _too_ strong for a man back then, if you ask me. Maybe she would have gotten the Marshal at the end if she had...played it right."

" _Played it right?_ What do you mean, Mother?"

"A man like the Marshal would find it hard to show his depth of feeling for an independent lady," Dotty reasoned, "because he'd be afraid to leave himself open and vulnerable for her and then one day, POOF! she could walk away from him, just like that!"

Amanda folded her arms, "I would never do that to him!"

The words were out before Amanda realized it.

Dotty slowly turned her head to look at her daughter, a baffled expression on her face.

"Him? Him who _?"_

Amanda tried not to panic.

"Him...the Marshal! That is, if I were Miss Kitty, of course! I would _never_ walk away from the Marshal without a reason, an explanation. But that's not the point."

"I'm lost," Dotty looked confused, "What was the point we were discussing again?"

"We were discussing why the Marshal and Miss Kitty never got together," Amanda reminded her, "and _**I**_ think why he wouldn't have allowed anything to develop between them was due to the high-risk of his job as an agent," she realized immediately she had said _agent_ , "which is another way to say a marshal: a _law enforcement_ agent of the state."

"I see. Although I must say, Dear, at times, you seem to go the long way around to explain things," Dotty observed.

"It's...just...the show has quite an effect of me, Mother."

Dotty seemed a little surprised," Why, Amanda, I never knew you to be so invested in this show! You barely watch it!"

"Welllll, although that's true," Amanda admitted, "when I _do_ watch it, it's...a very thought-provoking show."

"You're certainly right about that!"

A car commercial was playing now as Dotty stood up.

"I guess that's enough for me!" she decided, "I've had a long day, so I think I'll finish the show upstairs! And while I'm up there, I'll be sure to check up on the boys!"

"Alright, Mother," Amanda said as they embraced one another.

"You coming upstairs, too?" Dotty asked.

"Soon," Amanda said, "I think I'll just stay down here a bit and maybe straighten up some things in the kitchen."

"Alright, then, nighty-night, Dear!" Dotty said cheerfully, as she made her way up the stairs.

"Sleep tight, Mother."

.

As Amanda was putting the leftover food away in the kitchen, her thoughts lingered on her adventure with Lee and Augie. It sure was a memorable one, especially for Augie, she thought with a slight smile. She stopped when she thought she heard some rustling of leaves coming from outside.

A smile formed on her lips.

 _Lee._

Putting her dish down, she barely made a noise as she opened the back door and slipped out. She peered out into the darkness, beyond her mother's nicely cared-for flower bed.

 _"Lee?"_ she questioned to the night air.

Her heart pounded eagerly, for she sensed his presence.

She didn't have to wait long for suddenly he was in front of her.

"Amanda," he greeted her.

Her heart soared at the sight of him.

Even in the dark Amanda thought he looked breathtakingly handsome, dressed in gray slacks, a white button down shirt and a light blue leather jacket.

"Hello, Lee," she greeted back. His well-groomed appearance made her conscious that she was still wearing her wrinkled work clothes and she self-consciously smoothed her skirt, "I just left you at work three hours ago. What are you doing here?"

As Lee watched her, he was again struck by how wonderful Amanda was as a spy and as a woman. Brave, clever, and intriguing, it would take a lifetime to really understand this seemingly simple, yet complex woman.

He let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready to talk about feelings," he openly admitted; dreading, yet looking forward to what this all meant for their future.

Amanda's eyes became round, "Now? Here?"

"No! Of course not HERE in the bushes!" he sharply responded before his voice became inviting again, "I thought we could go to... dinner tomorrow. There's a nice French restaurant, Pierre's. It's very quiet and private, and I know for a fact, there won't be a pirate server in sight! I'd love to talk...and get to know you better..."

She smiled, "I'd like that very much, Lee."

Lee looked pleased, "Great! I'll pick you up..." and then he remembered that he couldn't arrive at the front door, "or maybe you should meet me at the restaurant at 7."

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

He looked pleased, "I'm looking forward to it."

And he said it without a quiver in his voice.

Amanda's senses were flying to the stratosphere.

"So, Lee, is that all you wanted to say tonight?"

"No," he responded, relieved the hard part was over with, "I also wanted to tell you that Billy thought you did a great job on this mission. So he sent me to tell you that you could take off a couple of days. To recuperate, so to speak."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Amanda assured him, "I've had plenty of time to relax. _Why,_ just tonight, I was resting by watching TV with Mother."

"Oh, really?" Lee lifted a brow, "What were you two watching? some cliff-hanging, spine-tingling spy show?"

Amanda smiled, enjoying that nothing was awkward between them and they had returned to their light conversation.

"An old fashioned western, actually," she told him, "about a steadfast, caring and intuitive marshal."

"Ahhhh," Lee nodded understandably, "definitely the best kind of western. I've often wondered what it would be like to be a marshal in the Old West."

"You have?"

"Oh yes. Not much different than how it is today, except I'd be tracking down cattle rustlers or bank robbers the old fashioned way. With grit and a gunbelt."

"How about me?" Amanda asked wistfully.

"You?" Lee questioned. He thought she had changed the subject.

"Yes, me. If you were a marshal in the Old West, what kind of woman would _I_ be in this law-abiding western town of yours?"

It only took him a second to answer.

"A charming homesteader," he answered gallantly.

He thought he had handed her the best of compliments and was surprised when her face fell.

 _"What?"_ he asked perplexed _,_ "What did I say wrong?"

He panicked, hoping she would not cancel their date.

" _I would want to be a saloon-keeper_ ," she fired back, "a fiery, smart, independent one!"

"A _saloon keeper?"_ he seemed to be considering it, and he _did_ love the image of Amanda in a low cut saloon gown...but, well, it wasn't right for her.

"I personally can't see you working in a saloon, Amanda, " he tried to be gentle, "so for me, you'll always be a charming homesteader..."

"I see," Amanda's throat seemed to have tightened as she stared down disappointingly at the ground.

"...who goes by the name of Miss Kitty..." he finished.

Her head quickly shot up and she found herself staring at Lee's handsome, grinning face.

"Miss Kitty, the _homesteader_?" she questioned.

"Most definitely," Lee nodded, "you'd be Miss Kitty, the smart, self-reliant homesteader with a heart of gold who farms the land and captures the gunslingers, all in a day's work!"

"I like that," she sincerely smiled back, "...and don't forget that she's the one person who is the Marshal's soft spot to land in times of trouble."

"Oh I haven't forgotten," he stared into her sparkling eyes.

Her smile looked so inviting that he reached out and suddenly she was in his arms. A ripple of pleasure went through his body when she didn't pull away. He stared into the lovely softness of her eyes and it caused his heart to pound riotously when she put her arms around him too.

"So you admit it," Amanda's tone was teasing, "the Marshal _does_ have a soft spot..."

"...for Miss Kitty? Ohhhh, I'm sure you're right about that!" Lee agreed, "After all, how could he ever resist a brilliant, courageous and self-reliant homesteader?"

She smiled, "He couldn't."

"So now that we've settled that, I think it's best I say goodnight."

She lifted her head highly, "Alright then, Marshal."

His voice sounded sensually sweet, "Miss Kitty. Until tomorrow night."

Amanda's heart was beating quickly as Lee lowered his mouth and covered hers. This time the the kiss was filled with not only passion, but emotions. When they at last separated, they smiled brightly at one another.

"If you don't mind me saying so," Lee tenderly mentioned, as they stayed in one another's arms, "I do believe the Marshal has found the perfect partner for himself!"

"You think so, do you?" Amanda challenged.

"That I do," Lee confirmed.

She smiled teasingly, "Actually, I believe the Marshal already HAS the perfect partner, a partner who is NOT Miss Kitty!"

Lee looked skeptical, "Oh yeah? And WHO is this mystery partner that's perfect for the handsome Marshal?"

 _*Frivolous flute music heard in the background*_

"Isn't it obvious?" she straight-faced, "It would be...his _horse_!"

They shared a snicker before it exploded into full-out laughter.

 _*Freeze frame of Lee and Amanda joyously laughing together*_

 _._

 _._

 _And that's it! Whew! I just wanted to say I am humbly overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you, readers, and especially to the reviewers, guests and all! I'm grateful to share the joy for my show with you!_

 _Special thanks to SingerMe, who was my inspiration for this chapter. She was my first SMK friend! Here's to you, dear friend!_

 _Be sure to look out for my next story, "You Spy Up My Life"!_

 _Until then, always keep the sweetness of SMK in your heart!_

 _Please review for the last time!_


End file.
